The Reluctant Chaser
by Mardia
Summary: When the Gryffindor team finds an amazing Chaser, they're thrilled. To their horror, she refuses to play...FINISHED. No, for real. PreOotP.
1. A Shocking Refusal

Title: The Reluctant Chaser

Genre: Romance/Humor

Parings: Sirius/Lily-eventually Lily/James

Summary: When the Gryffindor team finds an amazing new Chaser, they're thrilled. To their horror, she's refusing to play… 

Disclaimer: ~Sighs~ I HATE going through all this…Fine. ~Speaks in a monotone~ I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize here, including Quidditch. Although I wouldn't mind playing it…

A/N: House points to anyone who spots the _Buffy_ reference.

"We're doomed," Sirius Black- a fifth-year Beater- declared morbidly. 

"Oh, do shut up, Padfoot," James Potter-Chaser and Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team-grumbled, slumped in a chair. 

Remus Lupin, who was watching his two friends with a concerned look on his face, said, "It can't be all that bad, James."

Peter Pettigrew ventured timidly, "There must have been _someone_ you liked."

James shook his head grimly. "No, all of them stuck equally," he stated. 

Melissa Hornridge, a sixth-year Chaser, nodded glumly. "Why on earth did Emma and her family have to move to America?"

The rest of the Quidditch team nodded sadly. Adam Walsh, the seventh-year Keeper, sighed. "And now we have to try and find another Chaser," he grumbled, stating the obvious.

Just then, Matt Hunter, a second-year and the team's Seeker, rushed up to them. "James," he panted, "you-you have to see this!"

"See what?"

"I was looking out onto the Quidditch field and there's this Chaser out there-guys, they're amazing! You have to come and see this right now!"

James, sighing, said, "All right, Matt."

Grumbling, the team followed Matt out to the Quidditch field, at which point their jaws dropped. 

Matt hadn't been joking. As they watched the Chaser score goal after goal, James noticed two people on the ground, a boy and a girl. James managed to identify them as Frank Longbottom and Arabella Figg, but he had no idea who the mysterious Chaser was. He turned to the team and put a finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quiet. They nodded distractedly, their focus on the Chaser. 

Finally she flew down to her friends. Longbottom said in a parody of an announcer's voice, "And England wins the World Cup thanks to the spectacular performance by the incomparable, the incredible…LILY EVANS!"

Evans threw her head back and laughed happily. 

Figg chuckled. "Can you imagine the look on James Potter's face if he'd seen that performance, Lily?"

"It would probably look a lot like the one on my face right now," James remarked dryly. 

Evans and her two friends whirled around and stared at the entire Quidditch team, all of them with huge grins on their faces. In the moonlight, James's wasn't sure, but Evans seemed to go white when she saw them. 

Sirius looked at the rest of the team and grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe we've just found our new Chaser."

"No," someone said in a small voice. To the shock of the team, it was Evans. 

"Excuse me?" Adam asked, bewildered. 

"I said no," Evans repeated softly, yet firmly. "Thanks for the offer but…I can't join the team. I'm sorry." And with that, Evans quickly rushed past them and went into the castle, her friends right behind her. 

The team stared at each other in dismay and disbelief. 

"What just happened here?" Rebecca Kingsley, a sixth-year Beater, asked in shock. 

James sighed. "I have no idea."

"She said no," Sirius said blankly. "The best Chaser I've ever seen in my life, a girl that could lead us to the Cup-and she said _no_."

"And ran away," Matt added dismally. 

James ran his hand through his already unruly hair. "Why did she refuse?" he murmured. His glasses slipped down his nose, and he pushed them back up. "All right. What do we know about Lily Evans?"

Everyone looked at each other. When Matt opened his mouth, James cut him off. "_Other _than she's a superb Chaser." Matt closed his mouth and looked sulky.

Finally, Melissa spoke up. "I heard she's amazing when it comes to Charms. And that she's a prefect."

"She studies," Adam offered. "A lot. I mean, she's in the library every single day."

"Okay," Sirius said. "She's good at Charms, a prefect, and loves the library. Can somebody answer _this_ question? Why, in the name of Merlin, won't she join the team? I mean, the girl wasn't even at _tryouts_."

Remus came down from the dormitory and stared at them. "What's going on?" he asked curiously. "Longbottom, Figg, and Evans stormed up here a few minutes ago, Figg giving me and Peter the dirtiest looks imaginable, and they all stormed up to their respective dormitories, and now all of you are sitting here as if someone had died. What gives?"

"No one died," James informed him dully. "Just our chances of winning the Cup this year."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And this has to do with them…how?"

Sighing, Sirius filled him in. 

"Ah," Remus said when he'd finished. "I see. No offense, guys, but I really don't see what you can do. I mean, the girl's obviously made up her mind."

Rebecca stood up, a glare on her face. "That's _it_. I am going to storm up there and demand to know what the hell's going on in that girl's mind-wasting a talent like that on the sidelines-it's a travesty!"

"Here, here!" Matt piped up.

"Amen to _that_," Adam muttered.

James sighed. "Okay, okay. Sirius, Adam, Matt and I will talk to Longbottom. He's a friend of Evans; maybe he can give us some insight. Melissa, Rebecca, talk to Evans and Figg. Try to talk her into changing her mind."

Sirius snorted. "Are you so sure about that, Prongs?" he asked. "After all, Arabella Figg's her friend…she's probably poisoned the girl's mind or something." Sirius and Arabella had been at each other's throats since the end of last year, but no one could figure out why, since neither one would talk about it. It was the only thing the two seemed to agree upon, other than the fact that they both despised one another.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius, Adam, James and Matt were all officially pissed off as hell. Frank had flat-out refused to explain Lily's actions, saying merely that Lily's decisions were her own and that no one had the right to interfere with them as long as they weren't hurting anyone.

"It IS hurting someone!" Sirius howled. "The team-the house-hell, anyone who doesn't want to see those slimy Slytherin prats win the Cup!"

Frank simply raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear this, Black, but…Quidditch really isn't the end of the world, you know."

And that was the end of the conversation as far as Frank was concerned. James could only hope, for the team's sake, that Rebecca and Melissa had had better luck with Evans and Figg. 

Sirius whispered to James in the next bed as James was trying to ignore Peter's snores, "I don't care what anyone says…Evans is playing for our team. _Period_."

However, James felt morbidly, convincing Evans of that fact wasn't going to be easy.


	2. And Things Just Refuse To Calm Down

A/N: Iris charm, don't worry. Lily is not refusing on account of a. being a banshee/werewolf/vampire, b. 'cause she's mourning her dead parents, and c. because she doesn't feel like it. 

Lily opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at the clock next to her bed and sighed. She'd woken up later than usual…thanks to the events of last night. 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe we've just found our new Chaser."_

She sighed and got out of bed. It wasn't that Lily didn't enjoy playing Quidditch, she loved it. But…

_Being in front of all those people…and Sirius…I can't do that. I just can't._

As stupid as it sounded, Lily _hated_ being the center of attention. And the thought of choking and messing up in front of the school and the boy she-well-_fancied_-scared her to death. The simple truth was that Lily just wasn't brave enough to face the disappointment of everyone when she choked out there. Also, Lily really wasn't interested in becoming involved in the fierce rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which had only gotten more heated following Slytherin's terrible defeat to Gryffindor last year. 

Arabella had reluctantly agreed after Lily had pointed out her reasons for not trying out. "After all," she had pointed out, "if you made the team, you'd have to spend time with Sirius Black. Ugh."

Lily had just smiled; refraining from saying that spending time with Sirius Black was something she wouldn't mind at all.

As Lily brushed her hair, she hoped that the team had forgotten about what they'd seen last night. 

Somehow, she doubted it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first clue Lily got that things just weren't going to blow over was when Nearly Headless Nick, the kindly Gryffindor ghost, stopped her on the way to breakfast. 

"Hello, Nick," she said politely.

Nick was wearing a frown on his usually cheerful face. "Miss Evans, what's this I hear about you refusing to play for the Gryffindor team?"

Lily's jaw dropped. "Wh-how on earth did you find out about that?"

Nick shrugged. "It's all over the school. By all accounts, you're a brilliant Chaser…and yet you're _refusing to play_. Good Lord, have you no Gryffindor pride? The Bloody Baron'll never let me hear the end of it if Slytherin wins the House Championship…"

As Nick babbled, Lily rubbed her temples and tried to think clearly. Everything had happened only last night…so how could it have gotten around so quickly?

But when she'd posed that question to Nick, he shrugged. "Simple," he replied. "Arabella Figg and Sirius Black are arguing about it right now in the Great Hall. Last I saw, they looked ready to kill each other-now about the team-"

Lily hurriedly thanked him and ran off towards the Great Hall. 

Oh, this is not good. Not good at all… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Lily's horror, Nick had been perfectly correct. Her best friend and the boy she had liked for almost a year were going at it, hammer and tongs. Frank was standing next to Arabella, while the Gryffindor team was grouped around Sirius. The rest of the school was watching eagerly, some people even standing on tables and chairs to get a better view. Meanwhile, the teachers were trying to break it up, with little success.

"It's none of your damn business!" Arabella shrieked, her face an unhealthy shade of red at this point. 

"Of course it's our business!" Sirius bellowed back. "The girl's brilliant at Quidditch and she won't play-it's a bloody outrage!"

Frank, who looked calmer than Bella but no less irritated, broke in. "Look," he said, annoyed, "if Lily doesn't want to join the team, then you'll just have to accept it and move on-"

Rebecca interrupted, hissing like an angry goose. "We're not going to _accept it_, are you mad? She's fantastic but she won't play-and you're telling us to _move on_-"

"We're _dead_ if she doesn't play!" Matt wailed.

Arabella glowered at him. "You're _dead_ if you don't drop it right now-"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Melissa said, finally losing her temper. "He may be an annoying pipsqueak, but he's _our _annoying pipsqueak!"

"Yeah-hey, wait a minute!"

"She has to play!" Adam insisted. "It's her duty as a Gryffindor-"

"I am not going to let you-maniacs hound her into something she doesn't want to do-last night's interrogation was bad enough but this-"

Lily had heard enough. So, apparently, had James. He carefully stood up on the table, avoiding the plates and goblets, and roared, "QUI-ET!"

Everyone fell silent and stared at him. 

"Thank you," James said in a more normal tone of voice. "Now, as Evans has kindly joined us-" all eyes turned to her at this point-" I think that I should discuss this with her-_alone_," he added hastily, noting the murderous look on Arabella's face. 

James hopped down and walked over to her. "Sorry 'bout that," he said carelessly. "I swear we're not that insane usually." His chocolate brown eyes twinkled. "Come on," he said, taking her arm and leading her out of the Great Hall. In a daze, Lily let him, acutely aware of the fact that everyone was watching her. 

James took her to an empty classroom and ushered her in. As Lily walked through the door, she could only think one thing:

_And I didn't even get to have some breakfast…_


	3. The Decision

A/N: Iris cream, sorry for the mix-up! J And thanks for all the lovely reviews. It would really help me though if you told me exactly what you enjoyed about the chapter or didn't like. Constructive criticism is welcome, and all flames will be deleted.

James closed the door firmly behind him. "We probably should keep our voices down though," he advised. "I'm guessing that everyone's ears are plastered to the door by now," he added, smiling apologetically. 

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't think my not playing would be such a big deal," she muttered. 

"What did you expect?" James asked. "You're a brilliant Chaser and you won't play. To top it all off, you won't even explain why." He leapt up to sit on a desk and regarded her curiously. "So what gives?"

She flopped into a seat and looked sulky. "No offense, Potter, but-"

"James," he interjected. 

"James-but I don't think you could understand."

"Try me."

She bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she listed all her reasons for not trying out- expect the fact that she fancied Sirius. 

"-I'm sure you just think it's cowardly, but there it is," she finished softly, her eyes on her lap. 

"No, I don't think it's cowardly," was the unexpected reply. "Absolutely ridiculous, yeah, but not cowardly."

He stood and walked over to the desk. Leaning over the desk so they were at eye level, he said sincerely, "Lily…you are an _amazing_ Chaser. Without you, we'll be fine…but _with_ you…we'll be _sensational_."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He straightened. "That's it. That's my pep talk. So, what'll it be?"

She bit her lower lip, sighed, and tucked her hair behind one ear. "I do love to play," she admitted, looking up at him.

"Then play," he replied softly, his eyes boring into hers. 

"Bella's going to throw a fit," she murmured. 

James cocked his head. "Do my ears deceive me, or was that a yes?"

She looked down, then smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they came out of the room, the team and Lily's friends were waiting impatiently.

"Well?" Rebecca asked. 

Lily smiled. "I'm in…that is, if you still want me," she added shyly.

"Of course we still want you!" Melissa shrieked. 

Sirius let out a breath of relief. "Thank God you've seen the light, Evans," he remarked, grinning. 

She smiled-and sadly, blushed-but thankfully no one noticed…well, except for possibly James.

Finally the team left, celebrating loudly, and Lily was alone with her not-so-pleased friends. Arabella was wearing a peeved look on her face and Frank looked concerned. 

"So," Arabella said grimly, "you've let them hound you into playing."

"They didn't _hound_ me into anything," Lily said. "In fact, James was really nice."

"Lily, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Frank asked worriedly.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm sure, Frank," she said. Then Lily turned to Bella, who still looked annoyed. "Honestly, Bella, aren't you the one who's always complaining that I do too much homework and not enough fun?"

Arabella's stony expression softened a bit. Taking advantage, Lily coaxed, (pulling out the puppy-dog eyes) "Can't you just be happy for me, Bella?'

With a sigh, Arabella relented. "I s'pose." Then she grinned wickedly. "It will be fun watching you trounce Slytherin."

Lily grinned back. "It'll be even more fun actually _doing_ it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily furrowed her forehead, thinking about something that had been nagging her for a while. Turning in her chair, she looked at Arabella, who was brushing her long dark hair in front of the mirror. 

"Bella," she started slowly, "why d'you hate Sirius Black so much?"

Bella paused, then continued brushing her hair, never taking her gaze away from her reflection. 

"I don't _hate_ him…I just despise him," she replied matter-of-factly.

"And that's so much better," Lily said sarcastically. "Seriously, though…why?" Then she had an unsettling thought. "Bella…did-did something-happen between you two last year? Because that's when it all started…"

Bella turned in her chair towards Lily. "Of course not!" she insisted vehmently, but Lily couldn't help but notice that her gaze didn't quite meet Lily's and that her grip on the hairbrush was just a little too tight.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked doubtfully. "Because you can talk to me-you know-if anything _did_ happen."

Arabella looked down for a moment, then looked into Lily's eyes resolutely. "Lily, _nothing happened_," she said firmly. "I just happen to think that he's a complete prat," she added carelessly. 

Lily smiled, relieved. "Alright, then. If you two want to despise each other, then it's no skin off my nose."

Arabella smiled back and returned to the task of brushing her hair. 

But as Lily tried to read her book (Advanced Charms Made Easy) she couldn't shake the troublesome thought that Bella was-well, _lying_.

But that was ridiculous, Lily told herself firmly as she put down the book and got ready for bed. Arabella was the most honest and frank person Lily knew. She just wasn't the type to go and keep secrets from her best friend…or lie.

And yet, somehow she couldn't shake the image of Arabella refusing to meet Lily's eyes.


	4. Spies and Quidditch Practice

"She's good," Rebecca remarked as she and Sirius watched Lily on their brooms. Lily was practicing moves with the other two Chasers against Adam while Matt searched for the Snitch. "It looks like she's been playing with them for years."

"Not half-bad looking either…" Sirius commented, half under his breath.

"Who, James?" Rebecca asked in a deceptively innocent tone.

Sirius shot her a look. "No, Evans."

"Better not let Figg hear you say that," Rebecca warned. "If she hears you talking like that, she'll hex you into next Tuesday."

He snorted dismissively. "As if I'm worried about-look out!" he yelled as a Bludger came whooshing towards them.

Rebecca slammed it with her club and the Bludger zoomed away. 

"Oy, you two!" Adam yelled at them. "Get your heads out of the clouds and come down here to protect us from these blasted balls of death!"

Laughing, the two rejoined the rest of the team, minus Matt, who was still looking for the Snitch.

" 'Bout bloody time," James grumbled. "Was wondering when you'd get around to doing your jobs."

"James!" Lily called out, waving her arm.

"Right," James said and threw the Quaffle to her. She feinted to the right, then scored. 

"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius called out. 

Adam lightly tossed the ball to Melissa. "You'd better watch it, Evans," he said good-naturedly, "or else you'll make me look bad."

"She doesn't need to do that, Walsh," Melissa told him. "You do just fine proving it on your own."

An 'oooh' rose from the other team members.

"She got you good," James told them. 

"Don't I know it," Adam muttered. "Wait a minute-was that the Snitch?"

"Where?" Rebecca demanded, looking around. 

"Watch it, Matt!" Melissa scolded as Matt zoomed by, forcing the team to scatter. 

"Sorry," Matt called back. "Just doing my job-now where did that thing go?"

"Since when is your job knocking us off our brooms?" Sirius grumbled. 

Lily grinned at that, and James noted with a bit of surprise that seeing her smile made his stomach do some rather interesting flip-flops.

"And speaking of knocking people off their brooms," Rebecca yelled, "here come the Bludgers!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When practice was over, James called everyone down to the ground. He grinned as they landed. "All I can say is, Slytherin had better be worried."

"Worried?" Sirius snorted. "Why, they ought to be quaking in their robes."

"Especially considering how we trounced them last year," Melissa remarked.

Adam had a far-away smile on his face. "Ah, the highest moment of my life…next to watching the entire Slytherin team being chewed out by their Head of House, of course."

The team chuckled at that, and then James noticed the stunned and furious look on Matt's face.

"What is it, Matt?" 

Matt pointed towards the stands. "The Slytherins…they're here."

The team whirled around to see two second-year Slytherins trying to sneak away undetected.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Sirius bellowed, and he, James, Adam and Matt ran off after the two spies. 

The girls were furious. "Just wait 'till I get my hands on those stinkin'-" Rebecca muttered, grinding her teeth angrily. 

"You'll have to take a number!" Lily said, feelign pretty murderous herself, and looking it. 

Melissa shook her head, disgusted. "What they won't do to get ahead…"

A few minutes later, the boys returned, out of breath and extremely irritated. 

"Almost caught them," James told the girls, breathing heavily. "But they had too much of a head start."

"And to make matters worse," Adam told them, "they had a camera. Evidently they were trying to-"

"-get pictures of me," Lily finished quietly, although her eyes were glittering with anger. 

Adam nodded. 

There was a pause.

Finally Sirius spoke up. "We could go to McGonagall, but without names-"

"I've got their names," Matt said. "I know those guys. They're in my Herbology class."

James nodded. "All right then. Matt and I'll go to McGonagall. The rest of you can hit the showers."

Her good mood destroyed, Lily walked to the locker room with Melissa and Rebecca. None of them said a word. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, how'd it go?" Frank asked in the common room after Lily got back. 

Lily sighed. "Okay. Until we spotted some Slytherin spies hidden in the bleachers. _And _they got away. Matt knows who they are, though, so he and James went to McGonagall."

"Slimy gits," Arabella muttered. Then she looked alarmed. "They didn't have a camera, did they, Lily?"

Lily, who had sunk into a chair, nodded wearily. "Yeah, they did." She smiled slightly. "But practicing with the team was fun. The three of us-James, Melissa and I- were really in synch. And I scored five goals." She smiled happily, and her friends smiled back. 

"Glad you had fun, Lily," Arabella replied sincerely.

Frank stood up. "If you two ladies will excuse me, I have a study date."

Lily and Arabella both sat up in their seats upon hearing this. "A study date?" Bella echoed with interest. "With who?"

Frank flushed slightly. "Diane Winters."

"Diane Winters? That short, blonde, blue-eyed prefect from Hufflepuff?" Lily asked and Frank nodded. 

"She asked me for some help in Herbology," Frank explained.

"Hmm," Lily murmered. "Interesting."

Frank looked at her warily. "What's interesting?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, nothing," Lily said with an air of practiced nonchalance. 

"Lily-" Frank started, but Lily stood up and started ushering him to the portrait hole.

"Now, you don't want to be late for your-" she paused, "_study date._"

"Now don't say it like that," Frank objected, turning scarlet.

"Like what?" Lily asked, looking at him with big innocent green eyes. Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Like-like-like we're having a rendevous to conduct some steamy affair!" Frank said, trying to ignore the sniggers coming from the corner where the Marauders were either studying or planning some act of mayhem. 

Lily pretended to be shocked. "Why, Frank, you _naughty_ boy! Won't your mother be horrified to hear about this!" She shook her head, mockingly rebuking him. "Tsk, tsk. _Whatever_ are we going to do with you?"

Frank glared at her, uncomfortably aware of of the fact that the other boys from his dormitory-namely the Marauders-were listening avidly, snickering to themselves. 

"_Lily_," he hissed, but she wouldn't let him finish. With one final shove, she got him to the entrance.

"Bye," she said sweetly, waving at him. "Don't have _too_ much fun now," she added with a wink, smirking broadly.

Frank gave her one last withering glare before climbing out of the portrait hole. 

Lily walked back to Arabella, who was shaking with laughter. "That-that-was cruel," Bella gasped.

"Yeah," Lily admitted, then flashed her friend a wicked smile. "And so much fun."

Arabella, still giggling, asked, "By the way, what was so interesting?" Bella asked. 

Lily's smile grew wider. "Oh, just that Diane Winters happens to be getting top marks in Herbology."

"But then why would she-_ohh_!" Arabella realized.

"_Exactly_," Lily said.

James walked over to them. "Talked to McGonagall." He sat on the arm rest of Lily's chair.

"What'd she say?" Lily asked. 

James shrugged. "She'll talk to the students involved and their Head of House. She was almost madder than we were. Oh, and by the way, the first match of the season will be Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw."

Lily nodded. "That's probably a good thing. Gives us more time to practice and to see the opposition at work." 

James grinned, changing the subject. "Couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Longbottom."

"And…"

"Just thought I should let you know that Sirius is probably going to torture him over that for a week," James replied, a gleam in his eye. "Maybe two."

Lily grinned at him. "Oooh. Remember to keep track of all the different shades of red that Frank's face turns into."

James gave her a mock-salute. "Will do."

Arabella was watching them with a mixture of horror and amusement. "You two are sick," she declared, shaking her head slightly. 

"Thank you," Lily and James said, then burst out laughing.

Sirius wandered over to their corner. "Hey, Evans," he said cheerfully. She smiled back, inwardly congratulating herself on not blushing. Sirius's gaze then flickered over to Arabella, who was glaring at him balefully.

"Figg," Sirius said, his voice dripping with disdain. 

"Black," Arabella replied, and if the disgust in her eyes was any indication, she didn't think that much of him either. 

James and Lily stared at him in surprise. "What is _with_ you two?" James demanded.

"Nothing," Arabella said loftily, going back to her book.

"What she said," Sirius replied.

James looked at Lily in exasperation. "D'you have _any_ idea what's wrong with those two?"

Lily shook her head, equally annoyed with them. "Bella won't tell me what's going on." Sighing, she turned to her best friend and the guy she secretly fancied. "Don't you two think you should just let go of this silly feud and bury the hatchet?" Lily asked bessechingly. 

Bella and Sirius looked at each other. 

"No."

"Not at all."

Lily and James looked at each other, frustrated. "Stubborn, aren't they?" James commented. 

Lily sat back in her chair  and regarded the two, who were studiously pretending to ignore each other.

"Very," she replied.

A/N: Woo, that was fun. Especially the part with Lily and Frank…now, you know what'll make this story even better… REVIEWS!


	5. A Date, sort of Is Planned

A/N: Sorry for everyone who was hoping for more Sirius/Arabella interaction, because he-Sirius-isn't in this chapter. Don't worry, I will be explaining why they hate each other so much-eventually. But there is plenty of James/Lily for your enjoyment. 

"Lily?" Frank called as he walked into the common room. "I need your help!"

Lily looked up from the book she was reading. "For what?"

Frank sank into a chair and sighed. "Diane."

"Ah," Lily said wisely. "So what's wrong?"

"Well, I like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me…but I don't know what to do now."

"Simple. Ask her out," Lily replied calmly and returned to her book. Frank snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Come on, Lily…please?" Frank said, giving her a pleading look and holding the book out of her reach. 

Lily sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll help."

He grinned. "Great. Listen, the Quidditch game is on Saturday and we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade later, so…could you come with us?"

Lily stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Thanks, Frank, but I really don't want to be a third wheel-or a chaperone-"

"Then you can bring your own date." Frank suggested. "Please? Lily…I can't do this alone. If you're there then you can stop me from acting like a complete prat. Please?" And with that final 'please?' he gave her a lethal dose of puppy-eyes.

Lily sighed again. "Fine," she said, shaking her head. "But you _owe_ me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And you said _yes_?" Arabella asked, staring at Lily in surprise. 

Lily sighed and flopped backwards onto her bed. "I've got to find a date by Saturday. That's _three days_! Bella, what am I going to do?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Lily was walking back to Hogwarts after practice, James jogged up to her. "Hey, I noticed you were a little distracted. So what's going on?"

Lily shook her head. "Sorry, it's just-my friend Frank has a date on Saturday after the game with this girl he really likes. The problem is, he's really nervous, so he managed to rope _me_ into showing up there too, _with_ a date."

James raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Lily, I don't think you're going to have a problem with finding a guy who'll take you."

Blushing, she smiled and looked down at the ground. "Thanks. But-I just-want to go with someone I'm comfortable with, I guess."

"Well, if you want, I'll go with you," James offered. 

Lily looked up at this, not sure she'd heard him right. "You-you will? Really?"

James laughed. "Yes, really. I mean, Frank seems like a nice guy, and I can think of worse ways to spend a Saturday afternoon."

"But you don't mind? I mean, not being able to hang out with your friends…I swear it won't take up the whole afternoon-"

"Lily," James interrupted. "it's okay. Really. I'd be happy to go."

She smiled broadly. "Thank you," she said softly and sincerely, her eyes shining.

James smiled back, aware of the fact that his heart was suddenly pounding for no apparent reason. "No problem."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily! I just heard the news!" Karen Thompson, a fifth-year Gryffindor, gushed as she entered the girls' dormitory. 

Lily and Arabella looked up. Bella was flipping through a magazine while Lily was searching through her trunk. 

"Heard about what?" Lily asked in genuine confusion. 

"You and James Potter!"

Arabella looked at Lily significantly. "I _told_ you it'd be all over the school." 

Lily gave her friend a look, then turned to Karen. "It's nothing, really."

"Nothing?" Karen echoed in disbelief. "Going on a date with _James Potter_ is not _nothing_."

"It's _not_ a date," Lily insisted, although with the sudden feeling that she was making a futile protest. "It's a…non-date. An un-date. As far away from an actual date as possible."

"Right," Karen said, disbelief written all over her face. "Well, your…_non_-date… is the talk of the school. All the girls are _so_ jealous."

Lily groaned. "Great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Lily, Arabella, and Frank entered the Great Hall for dinner on Thursday, a third-year Ravenclaw walked up to them. "What's it like?" the girl asked eagerly.

"What's what like?" Lily asked, bemused.

"Being the girlfriend of James Potter." 

Lily's jaw dropped. "We're _not _dating."

"But-everyone says you are-"

"Everyone is wrong," Lily insisted firmly, dragging her friends to the Gryffindor table. She whirled around to face them. "This is terrible! One plan to spend some time together at Hogsmeade and people are already asking me if James and I are planning to _elope_."

"Terrible," Arabella said, a grin threatening to break out. 

"It-it really is horrible," Frank agreed, then he and Bella looked at each other and dissolved into giggles.

"This isn't funny!" Lily wailed as her friends guffawed. "It's a disaster!"

Frank was still laughing, so she hit him on the arm.

Rubbing his arm in mock-outrage, Frank said, still grinning, "Lily, it's not that big a deal."

"Yeah," Arabella agreed. "Who cares what people think?"

"_I_ do!" Lily said, her eyes huge. "Besides, it's not fair to James. He agrees to do me a favor, and then he's dragged into all this."

Just then, James walked to them. "Lily-"

She turned to face him. "James, I'm so sorry-I swear I didn't say anything about Hogsmeade to _anyone_-I don't know how they found out-and I'm just so sorry about all this-I know this isn't what you were expecting-"

"Lily! Calm down," James told her, then grinned. "Actually, I came here to tell you that we're having practice on Sunday afternoon."

"Oh," Lily said sheepishly. "Right."

James grinned down at her. "And about the rumors…it's not that big a deal. Really."

She smiled back at him. "Sorry-I just-well, I'm glad you're not upset. So we're still on for Saturday?"

James nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Lily smiled at him. "Great." With some interest, Frank noted that James's face seemed to go a bit pink.

As James walked away, Frank's forehead was furrowed, as if he was thinking hard about something.

"What is it?" Arabella asked. 

Frank shook his head slightly and his expression cleared. "Oh-nothing. I was just-nothing."

But as Arabella and Lily argued over which of the two Ravenclaw Beaters was more attractive-"Mark Stuart. No contest." "Have you lost your mind? Eric Stanton, _obviously_."-Frank couldn't help but notice that James's gaze wandered over to Lily a little more than was normal. 

Frowning slightly, Frank decided to just ignore it-for now.


	6. Hogsmeade

A/N: Rhapsody-child-of-the-sky, sorry, but that's not it. Congratulations on being the only person who tried, though! And here's a hint, it has to do with someone's name. Well, in this chapter, we have Arabella and Sirius, but they're not together. Frank gets back at Lily, and of course, there's plenty of the wonderful James Potter. Enjoy. 

On Saturday morning, about ten girls were waiting impatiently in Lily's dormitory when she and Arabella walked in. 

"What's going on?" Lily asked curiously, looking around.

Karen surveyed her critically. "You're not going to meet James Potter looking like _that_, are you?" she asked with distaste.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and there was a very faint splash of freckles across her nose. She wore no make-up. In all, she thought she looked pretty normal.

"What's wrong with how she looks?" Arabella demanded indignantly, coming to her friend's defense. "She looks like she always does."

Karen let out a scream of frustration. "That's exactly the problem! You don't want James to think you don't care how you look, do you?"

"But I _don't_ care," Lily pointed out. 

Another fifth-year girl named Denise shook her head in disgust. "Would you _listen_ to her? She's going out with _James Potter_ and she acts like it's no big deal!"

"It isn't a big deal," Bella replied.

Cathy, a fourth-year, said calmly, "Relax, Lily. This will just take a few minutes."

Knowing they were referring to Karen's famous-or rather, _infamous_-makeovers, Lily and Arabella looked at each other with some trepidation. Girls who had received these so-called makeovers tended to look like they were about to attend clown school.

"We're _not_ going out," Lily insisted for what had to be the billionth time. "Honestly, I do appreciate your…er… concern. But it's fine. Really. It's not that big a deal." She was inching towards the door as she spoke, clearly hoping she could make a run for it.

"So," Lily said brightly, "I'm just going to go to the pitch now, and see if I can get a good seat." Lily opened the door and was out of there like a flash. 

Karen turned to Arabella and said flatly, "Your friend is a complete lunatic, you know that?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Lily, Arabella, and Frank waited for the game, Bella and Frank watched with some interest as she pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

"_Don't_ tell me you're doing homework here of all places," Arabella said, horrified.

Lily laughed. "Of course not." She waved the quill. "This is a Quick-Quotes quill. James asked the team members to take some notes during the game. He really wants us to be prepared."

"Speaking of prepared," Arabella remarked, "Frank, are you ready for your 'rendezvous' with Diane today?" She waggled her eyebrows at Frank, who blushed. 

"You know, Black has been giving me non-stop grief about your little _performance_ a few days ago," he remarked, glaring at Lily.

Lily grinned. "Wonder what Diane would say about it…"she mused. 

"Don't you _dare_ say anything to her about that!" Frank ordered, turning beet-red.

"Of course not!" Lily protested, her hand over her heart. "But if it _accidentally_ came out…well…" Lily grinned wickedly.

Frank glared at her balefully. " I knew I shouldn't have asked you to come along-"

"Shhh!" Arabella ordered. "The game's about to start!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Frank, are you all right?" Lily asked as they walked to the Three Broomsticks.

Frank nodded. "Yeah. Just very, _very_ nervous."

Lily smiled at him reassuringly. "All teasing aside, I promise I won't try to embarrass you today…too much."

Frank turned to her. "Out of curiosity, how many people have asked you if you and James are going out?" he asked slyly.

Lily sighed in disgust. "I lost count."

"You know," Frank said casually, "it'd be a shame if I _accidentally _led your roommates to believe that this really was a date. I mean, seeing as how those girls are the biggest gossips known to man, it'll be all over Hogwats within a few hours."

Lily's huge green eyes were even bigger than normal with horror. "You _wouldn't_," she hissed.

Frank grinned at her. "Wouldn't I?"

"Hey, guys!" Diane called as Frank and Lily walked into the Three Broomsticks. "James is already here," she informed then, pointing to James, who waved.

Lily smiled at him. 

"Well," she said brightly, seeing as how Frank and Diane were gazing at each other with that you-hang-the-stars look and were incapable of speech, "shall we sit down?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James and Frank had gone to get some more drinks. Lily was talking to Diane about all the rumors that had been going around about the so-called date.

"I mean, it was just so ridiculous," Diane complained. "Every single day there were people asking me if Frank and I had helped put you two together-"

"That's not the worst part," Lily told her. "Right before the game, there were ten girls in my dormitory insisting on giving me a makeover." She shook her head. "People are insane."

"Definitely," Diane agreed. 

"Y'know, it's really odd," Lily mused. "I mean, to everyone else, James is this…_god_. But to me he's just this average, everyday, normal guy with a talent for Quidditch and pranks."

"Why, thank you," James remarked from behind. "I believe that's the first time anyone's ever referred to me as normal."

Lily turned around and grinned. Frank and James were standing there, each of them carrying a foamy tankard of butterbeer in their hands.

"Here you go," Frank offered, handing Diane a butterbeer, while James did the same.

Lily chuckled.

"What?" James asked, unaware that there was foam on his nose.

"There's-butterbeer foam-on your nose," Lily explained, giggling. On an impulse, she reached across the table and wiped it away gently. "There you go," she said casually, sitting back down in her seat.

James smiled back at her, dimly aware of the sudden rushing sound in his ears. Frank noticed the slight flush on James's face but made no comment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sorry 'bout Hufflepuff losing to Ravenclaw," James said casually to Diane. 

Diane shrugged. "Good thing I'm not obsessed with Quidditch," she said. "Besides, we didn't lose by that much, thanks to our Chasers. What's the next match anyway?"

James smiled. "Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor."

Lily looked at Frank. "So, Frank, which side are you on? Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Seeing the twinkle in Lily's eye, James and Diane immediately caught on and decided to play along.

James answered for Frank. "Gryffindor, naturally," he said indignantly. 

"Oh, I like that," Diane declared, putting her hands on her hips and tossing her curls. "What about Hufflepuff, hmm?"

Frank's eyes shifted frantically from James to Diane, not liking the turn the conversation was taking _at all._

"What about it?" James demanded. "He's in Gryffindor, he'll be supporting Gryffindor."

Lily agreed. "It's like a law. You support the house you're in. End of story."

Diane harrumphed. "Hah. And I suppose it would be a travesty if he supported Hufflepuff, seeing as how I'm in it?"

"Damned straight," Lily and James said in unison. 

They turned to Frank, who was right then wishing he had never suggested that Lily and James come along. "Well, Frank?" Lily demanded. "What's it going to be? Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"__

Seeing the terror on poor Frank's face, James, Lily and Diane cracked up. 

Laughing, Diane reassured him, "Honestly, Frank, I don't care if you support Gryffindor or not. But if Gryffindor wins, don't gloat too much, okay?"

"_If_ we win?" James echoed. "I like that. Why, the outcome's a foregone conclusion-"

Lily grabbed James's arm. "Diane, Frank, we're off to Zonko's. See you later." Lily dragged James away. 

She laughed as Diane and Frank walked away, talking excitedly. "We really ought to be nicer to Frank," she told James. Then she wrinkled her nose. "Naah."

James laughed at that, then gave her a hopeful look. "So are we really going to Zonko's? And why'd you drag me off like that?"

Lily sighed. "Because they wanted to be alone," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"And you knew this how?" James asked, confused.

Lily sighed again. "Honestly, are all boys blind or something?" she demanded. "It was perfectly obvious."

"Who says all boys are blind?" Sirius asked as he, Remus, and Peter walked up to them. 

James pointed at Lily. "Evidently she does."

Lily smiled at the boys. "Hello."

Sirius smiled back. "Hey." Then he looked around. "So where's the Shrew?"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked in confusion.

Remus sighed in disgust. "He means your friend Arabella," he explained.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You call her the Shrew?" she asked in disbelief.

"Doesn't everybody?"

Lily shook her head, wondering why she was even surprised. "She's with Liam McAllister."

"Liam McAllister?" Sirius echoed in surprise. "That pompous, arrogant Ravenclaw prefect who thinks that every single girl he meets is in love with him? What on earth is she doing with-wait a minute, what am I saying? They're a perfect match. Both their egos are the size of Hogwarts."

James poked Sirius with his elbow. "Knock it off, Padfoot," he muttered.

"It's all right, James," Lily said with a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to resign myself to the fact that they're going to hate each other for life."

"Damn right," Sirius muttered in agreement. "Hey, you guys going to Zonko's?"

James nodded. 

"Mind if we tag along?" Sirius asked. 

Lily perked up at that. "No, no, we don't mind," she said eagerly. "Do we, James?"

"Uh, no, of course not," James said slowly, looking at Lily as if he was finally figuring something out. 

As they headed off to Zonko's, Lily and Sirius in the lead, talking animatedly to each other, Peter nudged James. 

"Hey, James? D'you fancy her?"

"What?" James said distractedly. "No, no. She's nice, but-um, that's about it."

"Well, good," Peter said, jerking his head in Sirius and Lily's direction. " 'Cause it looks like she happens to fancy Padfoot over there. Lucky guy."

"Yeah," James said softly, staring after Lily and Sirius. "Looks like she does."


	7. Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Congratulations to alexis for being the first to get the Buffy reference! Sorry, guys, but I couldn't resist sneaking that in. If you want an explanation, just look at alexis's excellently worded review. Also, thanks for all the great reviews.

As Lily was walking to the pitch, carrying her broom, she heard a voice behind her.

"Lily! Wait up!"

Turning around, she saw it was James, carrying his broom as well. She smiled at him. "Hullo, James."

"Going to practice?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow and gestured to her broom. He flushed slightly, but smiled. "Obviously you're going to practice," James said sheepishly. 

"Yeah."

They started walking together, not talking. 

Lily looked over at James, who was staring at the ground pensively as if he was thinking hard about something. "Penny for your thoughts," she said lightly. 

He looked at her in confusion and she laughed. "Well, over here you might say 'Knut for your thoughts', but the basic principle is the same."

James smiled at that, but then grew solemn. "It bothers you, doesn't it? That Arabella and Sirius don't get along, that is."

"Well, yeah," Lily said, carefully not looking at him. "I mean, she's my best friend and he's my teammate. It's not right that they hate each other so much."

"Yeah, that and the fact that you fancy Sirius," James stated coolly.

She turned to him, shocked. "I-I do not!"

James snorted at that. "Nice try, Lily. Here's a hint: If you want your denials to actually sound believable, you _might_ want to work on the stutter."

She flushed and looked down at the ground.

James sighed softly. "You really like him, don't you?" he asked.

Lily nodded and looked up at him. "Yeah. I really do."

"Well, can't say I blame you," James said lightly as they walked out onto the grounds. "Practically every single female in the school's mad about him."

"Yeah, except for the ones that are crazy about you," Lily said without thinking.

James grinned. "Thanks for the compliment."

She smiled back. "You're welcome." Then she looked at James anxiously. "James, please don't say anything to him-"

"Of course not," James assured her. "But I have to tell you, he'd be thrilled if he found out."

"Really?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. A gorgeous girl who's great at Quidditch worships the ground he walks on. He'd be ecstatic."

She blushed. "You-you think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah," James said casually. "In a average, everyday, normal kind of way," he said nonchalantly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye to see how she'd take it.

She smiled, remembering her conversation with Diane. "Thanks…I think."

James looked around the pitch and remarked in an aggravated voice, "Just where is the team? I said 2:00 exactly and it's-"

"1:53," Lily said calmly. "Relax, James. We're early."

James flushed slightly. "Sorry. It's just-this is the first match of the year and you saw the Hufflepuff Chasers…they're brilliant. We're going to have a hell of a time getting past them-"

"You don't have to remind me," Lily said, feeling a knot in her stomach start to form.

James looked at her, instantly contrite. "Lily, don't worry about it," he said, reading her mind. "You'll be great."

She forced herself to smile. "Thanks, James."

"Oy, you two!" Adam called as he and the rest of the team walked out onto the pitch. "Figures you'd be here early," he remarked, grinning. 

"Right then," James said, instantly getting down to business. "We're playing Hufflepuff in a week, so here's the plan. The Hufflepuff Chasers are brilliant, so Adam, you're going to have a hell of a time protecting the hoops. Matt, I'm looking for a quick finish to the game. The Seeker on their team's terrible, which is good for us and bad for them. Becca, Sirius, I want you to be hitting those Bludgers as hard as you can toward the Hufflepuff Chasers. Melissa, Lily and I will just have to get the Quaffle early and keep it in our possession as long as possible. Everyone got the plan?"

The team stared at him. "Uh, James?" Matt said tentatively. "Could you repeat that and say it a little slower this time?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Exhausted, Lily dragged herself to the dormitory and flopped onto her bed. 

Arabella, who was on her own bed and flipping through a magazine, raised an eyebrow. "Potter's being a slave driver, I take it."

Lily groaned in response and Arabella nodded. "Thought so. Nervous about the game this Sunday?"

Lily shook her head, staring at the canopy above her head. "No, I'm not nervous," she muttered. "I'm terrified."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the week passed, Lily's terror about the impending game only grew. Oh, she put on a pretty good front of seeming unconcerned in front of everyone. Only Frank, Arabella, and James seemed to realize that her confidence was just a façade.

Frank and Arabella tried to reassure her, and James insisted that she had nothing to worry about, since in his not-so-humble opinion, she was the 'best damn Chaser Hogwarts has ever seen, so stop worrying.'

Lily smiled softly at that. James had been great. Not only had he been calming her fears over the game, but he also hadn't said a thing to Sirius about her unrequited crush on him, something that Lily was _extremely_ grateful for. 

The rumors over her relationship with James had died down, to her relief. James was a great guy, but she just didn't see him as anything more than a friend. _Sirius, _on the other hand…

There was just one little problem.

He couldn't stand her best friend. And vice versa.

The fighting between Sirius and Arabella was only getting worse. For some reason, Sirius was extremely annoyed that Arabella was hanging around Liam McAllister, and was quite verbal about his disgust, something that aggravated Arabella to no end. But when asked why he even cared, Sirius grew mysteriously deaf. 

Finally the day of the game arrived. 

"Come on, Lily, you have to eat," Sirius coaxed. 

Arabella agreed. "For once, Black speaks truth. You should eat something."

"Not hungry," Lily muttered, staring down at her plate. 

"And what d'you mean, 'for once, Black speaks truth'?" Sirius demanded, peeved.

Arabella rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Black, it's just a figure of speech. No hidden meanings here."

Sirius snorted at that. "With you, there are _always_ hidden meanings."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Will both of you just shut up?" James hissed, with a glance at Lily. "We're tense enough as it is without having to listen to you two sniping at each other."

Slightly surprised, Sirius and Arabella nevertheless did as he had ordered. Adam glanced at his watch.

"We'd better go down there."

Silently the team walked out of the Great Hall and to the locker rooms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Melissa, Rebecca and Lily walked to where the boys were waiting, Melissa turned to Lily and said, "Don't worry. You'll be great."

Lily tried to smile reassuringly at her, but it must not have worked too well since Melissa still looked worried.

Silently they changed and grabbed their brooms. Lily stared down at her red and gold robes. "Can't believe I'm actually doing this," she muttered to herself.

Carrying their brooms, they rejoined the rest of the team. Lily noticed hazily that Matt looked as terrified as she felt.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked quietly behind her.

"I'm thinking that I should never have let you talk me into joining the team," Lily replied, wondering if she could use her accelerated heartbeat as an excuse to hide in the hospital wing.

"Lily," James said urgently. "I know this is terrible timing-" he took a deep breath-"but if you _really_ don't want to do this…then I'll put in one of the reserve Chasers. No questions asked."

Lily looked up at him, stunned, but in the shadows of the tent, James's face was completely serious. 

"You'd do that?"

James nodded. "Lily, forget about what everyone wants you to do…what do_ you_ want to do?"

Lily considered. Echoes from the past few weeks flitted through her mind.

_-"We're dead if she doesn't play!"_

-"I am not going to let you-maniacs hound her into something she doesn't want to do-" 

_-"…with you, we'll be sensational."_

Then the voices faded and Lily found herself gazing into James's concerned brown eyes.

"No," Lily said softly. "I'll play. But-thanks. For the offer." Impulsively, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good friend, James." 

James sighed as she walked back to stand with Melissa and Sirius. "Yeah. I know."

"Well, then," Rebecca said abruptly. "Guess we'd better get out there."

Taking a deep breath, James led the team out onto the pitch.


	8. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

_A/N: To clear up some questions, yes, I WILL eventually be explaining why Arabella and Sirius cannot be in a room without scratching each other's eyes out. _

_And as for the James/Lily action…well, let's put it this way. This story is going to take all of the gang through fifth year, so there won't be too much of Lily and James as a couple for a while. ~Ducks the tomatoes~ Hey, if you want some L/J fluff, read my other L/J  stories or click on my favorite stories section, where there are some  L/J fics that truly rock._

_This chapter was easily the hardest to write. I'm not all that into sports (Quidditch doesn't count) and describing the match was not easy. Major thanks to J.K. Rowling for writing _Quidditch Through The Ages_, because I couldn't have done this otherwise._

Lily shakily took her position on the pitch.

_Okay, just breathe. Breathe and try to play the best damn game of your life-_

She watched hazily as James shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, as Madam Hooch took the field. 

"And the Quaffle is released…" the announcer boomed.

Later on, Lily's memories of the game were nothing but a blur. It was all _dip-swerve-dodge-that-Chaser-throw-chase-_

Until she heard the roar of the crowd and realized that she had just scored. 

James grinned at her as he zoomed by. "Told you that you'd be great at this!" he yelled back at her. "Now, if you just score a hundred more of those-"

Lily smiled and flew after the Hufflepuff Chasers, who were racing towards Adam. 

The lead Chaser threw the Quaffle straight at Adam, who-

"FANTASTIC save by the Gryffindor Keeper-Walsh has been playing for Gryffindor since his third year-"

Lily breathed a deep sigh of relief. 

"-and the score is 10-0, Gryffindor leading-"

Melissa whooshed toward Lily and lightly threw her the Quaffle. "Catch!"

Lily caught it and went full speed toward the Hufflepuff Chaser. 

"Looks like Hufflepuff has their work cut out for them-Lily Evans, the new Gryffindor Chaser, seems like a _brilliant_ addition to the team-"

Lily threw the ball towards James, who scored.

"20-0, Gryffindor still in the lead-"

Lily laughed giddily, then ducked as a Bludger tried to hit her on the head. 

Sirius flew by on his broom and whacked it towards the Hufflepuff Chasers, who scattered. 

He grinned at Lily and she blushed and smiled back. 

Come on, Lily, no time for that, especially not now- 

Just then, Matt dived, but abruptly stopped, shaking his head. 

"Looks like neither Seeker has found the Snitch yet-Potter rushing towards the Hufflepuff goals."

Lily hastily flew to where James was flying towards the goals, the Quaffle under one arm. Melissa was hovering about ten feet below. 

Lily grinned, realizing what James was trying to accomplish. 

James flew higher and higher, the Hufflepuff Chasers following his every move. James looked like he was about to attempt to score, then at the last minute, threw the ball down to where Melissa was waiting. Melissa easily got past the Keeper and made a goal. 

"_Amazing_ example of the Porskoff Ploy-and the score is 30-0, Gryffindor still leading-"

Just then, both Seekers made a huge dive, Matt slightly in the lead. 

"What the-" the announcer gasped.

James zoomed towards Lily, who looked at him anxiously. James shook his head. "I _cannot _believe Matt's actually going to try the Wronski Feint-"

"What?!" Lily shrieked. "Is he crazy-they're going to crash!"

And so they did. 

"TIME-OUT!" James bellowed. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. 

"And Gryffindor takes a time-out while Madam Pomfrey inspects the two Seekers. _Disastrous _display of a failed attempt at the Wronski Feint-"

The two teams flew down to their Seekers. Matt was sitting up on a stretcher. 

"What the hell were you _thinking_?" James exploded, his eyes glittering. "The _Wronski Feint-_"

"What good are you going to do this team if you get your brains splattered all over the pitch?" Rebecca demanded angrily. 

"Okay, okay, you guys," Lily interrupted, holding up her hands. "Matt, can you play?"

Matt nodded, then looked like he wished he hadn't. 

"Matt-if you can't do this, then I'm not going to put you in there," James said flatly. 

Matt took a deep breath and said firmly, "I can do this."

James sighed. "All right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Lily scored again, she saw a flash of gold right out of the corner of her eye-

-but then it was gone again. Lily tried to signal to Matt, but he'd already spotted it. Whooshing past Lily, he dived after the Snitch.

"And this looks to be the real deal-" the announcer boomed. The Hufflepuff Seeker tried to catch up to Matt, but he was too far behind-

Matt abruptly pulled out of the dive and rose gently, something gold glinting in his hand. 

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" the announcer shrieked above the screams and cheers of the crowd.

Lily stopped dead on her broom.

_We won._

_I didn't screw up and we WON._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily stared at everything in astonishment. 

"How did you get all this?" she demanded, gesturing at the sweets, pumpkin juice, and butterbeer piled up on the tables. 

James grinned. "Trade secret. And didn't I tell you that you'd be amazing?" he said. 

"You've only been reminding for the ten thousandth time since the match," Lily replied, still unable to wipe off the grin she'd been wearing ever since the game.

"Well you were," James told her. He grinned as a Beatles song came on. "You want to dance?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "Why not?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Frank looked over at where Lily and James were dancing. "Hey, Arabella," he started hesitantly, "d'you ever think that…?"

"That what?" Arabella asked through a mouthful of chocolate. 

Frank shook his head slowly. "Forget it. It's nothing, I'm sure." But his face was thoughtful as he watched Lily laughing at one of James's jokes.

"No, tell me," Bella urged. 

"It's just-" Frank started, but was immediately interrupted by Arabella's squeals. 

"Oooh, this is my favorite song!" And with that, Bella dragged him off to the dance floor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a groan, James and Lily pushed the last chair into place. "There," Lily breathed. "Done. _Finally_."

"McGonagall would've never let us hear the end of it if we'd left the common room a mess," James said. 

"Yeah," Lily agreed, and then yawned. "Well, I'm exhausted. Night, James."

She went to the stairs, then turned around and came back. Without any warning, she kissed James on the cheek.

_That's two, _he thought giddily. _Two in one day._

Lily stepped back, blushing. 

"What-what was that for?" James asked, silently willing himself not to blush. 

"For everything," Lily said sincerely. "For talking me into joining the team…for being so supportive…for offering to put in a reserve Chaser…for _everything_. Thank you."

"You're, uh, you're welcome," James said, blushing fiercely and unable to do anything about it. 

"Well," Lily said, "I'd better go to sleep or else I'll pass out in class. Which would not be good." She went up the stairs again and disappeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James walked dreamily into the dormitory, a huge smile on his face. 

"Why do you look so happy?" Remus inquired curiously over Frank's snores. 

"Don't tell me you pulled off a prank without us," Sirius said, horrified at the thought. 

"No, nothing like that," James assured his friends. "I'm still happy about the game today."

"As well you ought to be," Peter said firmly. "You guys _flattened_ Hufflepuff today."

"Well, night," James said as he got into his bed and closed the curtains.

_Maybe there's some hope for me after all, _James thought as he drifted off into sleep.__


	9. A Not So Happy Start To The Holidays

_A/N: J.K Rowling has finally decided to take pity on her poor, suffering fans and FINALLY announce a release date! For those of you without any access to the Harry Potter world, J.K's publishers have announced that Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix will be released on June 21st! _

_And I had to change the rating of this chapter to a light PG-13. There's a lot of scene-switching here as well, so I hope you don't get confused._

Lily tried not to yawn as Donald Ferguson, Head Boy, droned on. Next to her, James had sunk into a stupor, as had many of the other prefects. Donald unfortunately noticed and started glaring at James. 

Lily hastily nudged him. "James, _wake up_," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Huh? Wha-" James groaned. 

"Glad to see you could join us," Donald said sarcastically. 

James flashed an irritated Donald his most innocent smile. "Just getting a little sleep. Winning a match can really take a lot out of you."

Donald, who was in Hufflepuff and had been very upset over Hufflepuff's spectacular defeat- (rumor had it he'd lost 57 Galleons on a bet)-scowled at James.

"You were just lucky," Donald growled.

Mary Pendragon, a 7th year Hufflepuff prefect, said lightly, "Oh, come off it, Donald. Gryffindor won, fair and square. End of story."

Lily mouthed, "Thank you," to Mary, who smiled and nodded at her. 

"Moving right along," Francine Worthington, Head Girl, said quickly, "There will be a ball this spring."

Lily perked up at this, as did several others. 

"Now," Francine continued, "I don't want this information to leave this room. At the first meeting of the new year, we'll discuss names for the ball. Come up with your own ideas over the holidays and be ready to share when we return to school." She banged the gavel. "Dismissed, and happy holidays."

The prefects left, talking excitedly among themselves. 

Lily closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to fantasize-

-Sirius's blue eyes glowed as they looked at her. "You're amazing," he said softly as he led her out to the dance floor-

"Lily?"

She opened her eyes, flushing slightly, to look up at James. "Oh, sorry, guess I blanked out for a minute there. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you were planning to go home for the holidays."

Lily nodded, then sighed. "Yeah, even though I'm positive that Petunia's sure to make it a nightmare."

"Petunia?"

"My sister," Lily elaborated. "Let's just say we don't get along all that well."

"So, she's evil, then," James said, walking with her through the hallways. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I've never seen you not be nice to someone-"

"Except for the Slytherins," Lily corrected.

"They don't count. _Nobody_ likes the Slytherins," James said, grinning.

"Well, except for themselves," Lily added. 

"What do we have here?" an oily, unpleasant voice said behind them. Lily and James turned and saw to their displeasure that Avery, a Slytherin prefect, was standing behind them. 

"What do you want, Avery?" James demanded in a tone that Lily had never heard him use before. 

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you on your win against Hufflepuff," Avery said, smiling nastily. "And to warn you…rest assured, Slytherin will be a much more challenging team to beat. No matter how large your ego may get."

"We can handle it," Lily cut in, grabbing James's arm to keep him from cursing Avery with the nastiest thing that came to mind.

Avery looked up her up and down maliciously. "Yes…I'm sure you could." With a nod to James, he walked off. 

Lily glared after him. "Have I mentioned how much I hate the Slytherins?"

"Not as much as I hate them," James said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what are you doing?" Lily asked. "For the holidays, I mean."

James shrugged as he walked through the portrait hole. "Staying with my dad."

Lily nodded, and then asked, "What about your mum?"

"Um…she died. When I was six."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

James shrugged, brushing off her apology. "S'alright. Happened a long time ago. Anyway-" he stopped, frowning slightly.

"What?" Lily asked.

"D'you hear that?" James asked.

"What are you-" Then suddenly she heard it.

"I was just minding my own-"

"I can't _believe_ you!" a female voice shrieked. The portrait opened and an outraged Arabella whirled in, followed by an equally irate Sirius.

"It's not my fault you decided to have a quick snog with that prat in the hallways!" Sirius roared. 

Arabella glared at him furiously. "Oh, that's rich. You've gone out with practically every girl in Hogwarts!"

"At least I have the decency to stay out of the hallways!"

"Well, at least Liam is a gentleman, which is more than I can say for you, you chauvinistic PIG!" Arabella screamed at him.

Sirius laughed mirthlessly. "It's a miracle you have enough breath to stand there and yell at me, seeing as how McAllister's tongue was practically licking your liver!"

SMACK!

Sirius's cheek was red from where Arabella had hit him. "I hate you," she snarled, and stormed off to her dormitory. 

"Well, same to you!" Sirius yelled after her.

Shooting an alarmed glance at Sirius, Lily followed after her. 

Sirius glared at the open-mouthed crowd. "What are you looking at?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You went too far," Lily declared, her hands on her hips.

Arabella glared at her friend. "Are you saying he didn't _deserve_ to be-"

"I'm just saying that since I joined the team you have to be at least _civil_ with him-and what were you doing kissing Liam in the hallways, anyway?"

"He made it sound worse than it was!" Bella wailed, sitting up on Lily's bed.

"And what was it, _exactly_?" Lily asked. 

Arabella flushed. "We-we were just-just trying a new way of kissing!"

Just then, Karen and Denise stormed in. "WHAT were you thinking!" Karen shrieked.

"You could've disfigured him for life!" Denise wailed.

"And _that_ would have been _such_ a tragedy," Arabella said sarcastically.

"Well, _duh_."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Padfoot, you're an idiot," Remus told his friend. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" an annoyed James asked. "You know she's one of Lily's friends…d'you realize how awkward this is going to be for her-"

Sirius snorted. "It's not my fault I couldn't have a nice walk in the corridors without walking in on Figg and McAllister swapping spit-"

"Well, did you have to announce it in front of the entire house?" Peter asked. "I mean, you completely humiliated the girl-"

"She humiliated herself," Sirius said firmly. "_Anybody_ could have walked in on those two…what if it had been a first-year? They'd have been corrupted for life!"

Remus snorted at that. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that she's the one girl here who doesn't worship the ground you walk on."

"Hah! I wouldn't go out with that girl-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"-if he was the last man on the planet!" Arabella yelled.

"You're insane," Karen replied. "Everyone knows that Sirius Black-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"-that Figg's one of the hottest girls in school," Peter said. "Well, except for Lily Evans…"

James glared at Peter, who quailed. "Watch it."

"Oh, sure she's attractive," Sirius said sarcastically. "If you like nagging, shrewish-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"-chauvinistic, arrogant prats!" Arabella snarled.

Lily sighed. "You're really going to hate him-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"-for the rest of your natural lives, aren't you?" James asked.

"Of course," Sirius said, folding his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, of course I am," Arabella agreed, folding her arms.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "Both of you are-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"-completely and totally insane," James stated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, as she got off the Hogwarts Express, Lily ran to where her parents were waiting for her, with a grumpy Petunia. 

"Darling, you look lovely," her mother declared as she hugged her daughter tightly. 

Her father then pulled her into a bear hug. "We missed you, sweetheart," he said. 

Lily smiled as she hugged her father. She loved coming home for the holidays…even if she did have to deal with Petunia…

Coming out of her father's embrace, she said tightly to her sister, "Hello, Petunia."

Petunia gave her sister a nasty look, then turned to her parents. "I'm hungry," she said loudly. "Can we go yet?"

Lily sighed and her parents looked disappointed. 

"Hey, Lily!" a voice called out. Lily turned to see James waving at her. "See you when we get back!"

Lily smiled and waved back. 

"Who's that?" Mrs. Evans asked curiously.

"A friend from the team," Lily explained. "Come on, we've got to go into the car-" here she gave her sister a dirty look, "-and of course Petunia's got to eat-"

"Oh, girls, I wish you two could get along-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James stifled a sigh as he saw the car his father must have sent to pick him up. "Hullo, Greeves," he said to the driver. 

Greeves bowed respectfully. "Your father sends his regrets that he could not be here to pick you up, sir, but he's terribly busy what with the Ministry in the state it's in these days-"

"Yeah, I know," James said softly, having heard it a million times during his childhood. "He's always busy."

Taking one last look at where Lily was with her family, James got into the car and drove away. 


	10. Pranks, Filch, and Letters

_A/N: Just a quick hello and I wanted to let you know that this might be finished in about six more chapters. Maybe more, maybe less. Like I said, this is just an estimate. So if you want to see anything, (a singing Filch, Snape dressed in pink-) just let me know. _

"Oh, I'm glad to be back," Lily said as she flopped on her bed. 

"The holidays were that bad?" Arabella asked as she walked into the dormitory.

"No, just…Petunia." Lily said. She didn't need to explain further, as Arabella knew how impossible Lily's older sister could be. 

"I think my parents have completely given up on Petunia and I getting along now," Lily said, turning on her back to face Arabella. "And I'm not sure if I should feel relieved that they've finally realized that, or sad that they had to in the first place."

~*~*~*~

"Hullo, James," Lily said lightly as she walked into the common room. "So how were your holidays?"

James shrugged morosely. "Alright, I s'pose."

"That doesn't sound too good," Lily said as she sat down next to him on the couch. "What happened?"

James sighed. "Nothing. It's just-he had to work on _Christmas._ I know his job's important and all but-dammit, _Christmas_!" He stood up and started to pace. "I know his job comes before everything else-believe me, he's made that perfectly clear-but-" he shook his head. "Forget it. I was an idiot to think things were going to change." He sat down next to her again. 

At a loss for what to say, Lily, after a second, took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her sadly. "Me too."

~*~*~*~

"No," Remus declared, staring at Sirius with his you're-completely-insane look. 

"Oh, come on, Moony," Sirius wheedled. "We'd be delivering justice, righting wrongs-"

"-and getting expelled," Peter finished. 

Sirius looked at them. "James _needs_ this." He didn't need to explain why. They all knew.

Peter sighed. "Alright." He glanced at Remus. "You in?"

Remus shrugged. "Yeah. I'm in."

~*~*~*~

Ellie Morgan and Maria Chase, two first-year girls, were staring at the clock fearfully. Frank, sitting across the room at the table, turned to Lily and asked curiously, "Why are they acting like that?"

"They've got detention with Filch at four," Lily whispered back. "They were outside and brought some snow into the corridors. Filch caught them, and-well, you know what Filch is like."

Frank nodded. No student needed to be told about Filch's insanity. 

"They have to clean ALL the hallways top to bottom," Lily finished. "It's impossible-which is why Filch is making them do it."

Just then, Arabella burst in, along with a gust of wind and-_snow_?

Everyone stared. Arabella, breathless, said, "You have to see this!"

The Gryffindors trooped out-

-and their jaws dropped in amazement. The hallways were covered in snows and icicles. The Fat Lady had icicles hanging off her frame. Frank looked down at the snow, which came up halfway to his knees. "This is-"

"-brilliant?" Sirius finished off for him, coming around the corner with the other three Marauders, all of who had very satisfied grins on their faces. 

Melissa looked at them in shock. "Oh, no. You guys didn't-you wouldn't-"

Rebecca looked at her. "They would."

Adam sputtered, "But-what-"

"Thought Filch'd gone too far, and we decided to do something about it," Sirius explained, still grinning. 

Filch ran in, slipped, and fell. Everyone started howling. He got up, glaring, his back covered in snow. 

"BLAST you six ways from next Thursday!" Filch screeched. "You're all going to rot in detention for the rest of the year, do you hear me!" He grabbed James and Sirius by their robes and dragged them off, Remus and Peter following. 

~*~*~*~

"Did you hear that it took the teachers two hours to get rid of all the snow and icicles in the corridors?" Frank asked as he walked into the library with Lily. 

"It was pretty funny," Lily said, grinning. "I think Ellie and Maria are going to start a Marauders fanclub."

"Shhh!" the librarian hissed at them, frowning. 

Frank and Lily sat down. "Can you believe the paper McGonagall's making us write?" Lily asked sadly. "I swear, it'll be-"

"-a miracle if I pass Transfiguration this year," Frank intoned. "Lily, you say that every year about Transfiguration, and guess what? Every year you make brilliant marks in it. Face it, Lily...you can't fail at anything."

Lily grinned. "I'm going to go and find the books we need."

Wandering down the shelves, she ran into Peter, who was thumbing through a very old and thick book. "Hullo, Peter," she said. 

Peter jumped and dropped the book. "Oh, it's you," he said quickly, with a hint of-guilt?

"Yeah," Lily said, wondering why Peter looked so nervous. "You dropped your book," she pointed out, leaning down to pick it up. 

"No, that's alright, I've got it-" Peter stammered desperately, but Lily had already picked it up. 

"Animagi: What Not To Do During the Spell-Casting," Lily read aloud, and then raised an eyebrow at Peter. "Interesting reading material."

Peter flushed. "It's just-uh, I was rather interested, you see and everything-so-"

Lily stared at him. Was he _always_ this nervous?

"I have to go," Peter blurted and ran out of there, the book clutched tightly in his hands. 

"Well," Lily said finally. "That was odd."

~*~*~*~

"Lily," Frank asked, "d'you really like Liam McAllister?"

Lily looked up from her essay. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he said. "I mean, I know Bella likes him and all, but he's a little-"

"Conceited?" Lily finished off, then sighed. "He _is_ quite handsome...too bad he's so aware of the fact. But Arabella likes him, so..." Lily shrugged. 

"I guess," Frank agreed. "If Bella really likes the guy, there's nothing more to be said...but sometimes I think one of the reasons she's dating him is because it drives Sirius Black crazy. Why he even _cares_ is beyond me-"

"I've given up trying to understand those two," Lily said, shaking her head in disgust. "At this point, I'm just trying to make sure they don't kill each other. I wish they'd get along better though..." 

_For more reasons than one… _Lily thought, dreaming about Sirius's blue eyes and grateful that Frank couldn't read her thoughts. 

~*~*~*~

"Shut up, Black," Arabella ordered as she walked towards the windows. 

"It's the middle of January!" Sirius howled. "Someone'll get pneumonia, for God's sake."

"It's a hundred degrees in here," Arabella countered. "I need some fresh air." With that, she threw the door wide open and an owl swooped in. Several people ducked as the owl flew to where James was sitting and dropped a letter on top of his books. 

"It's from my dad," James muttered. Without even stopping to open the envelope, he crumpled up both letter and envelope and threw them both in the fire. He returned to his books, ignoring the shocked look on his friends' faces. 

"What was that all about?" Frank muttered to Lily, who just shook her head and didn't answer. But she did keep a worried eye on James for the rest of the night.


	11. Confessions

"James!" Lily called out, waving a piece of parchment in the air. 

James turned and smiled at her. "Lily."

"You said you needed my History of Magic notes…" Lily said, handing them to her. 

James looked down at them. "Oh, yeah…thanks."

"James," Lily started, "you know about my crush on Sirius…"

"Yeah…" James said slowly. _Unfortunately._

"Well, I've been thinking about telling Arabella about it. She's my best friend and I usually tell her everything, and I hate the fact that I've been keeping this from her. So, what do you think? Should I tell her or not?"

James looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Depends," he replied. "How good are you at warding off hexes?"

"James!" Lily lightly smacked him. "Be serious…and don't say it," she warned, warding off the well-worn pun.

James smiled. "Who said I wasn't? Honestly, though, Lily…if you can't be honest with your friends…what kind of friendship is that?"

Lily nodded, knowing he was right.

~*~

Lily glanced nervously at her friend. "Um, Arabella? Can I tell you something?"

Arabella looked up from her book. "Sure, Lily. What is it?"

"Well...you see, there's this boy that I sort of fancy...I mean, I've fancied him for a while and-"

"Is it Potter?" Arabella asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. 

Lily was thrown. "What? No, of course not-why would you think that?"

Arabella shrugged. "Dunno, you just...you seem to get along with him really well, that's all." Then she returned to the important issue at hand. "So who is it then?"

Lily swallowed, looked away and said quickly, "It's Sirius."

There was a very long pause. 

Finally Arabella said in a strangled voice, "I'm sorry...I thought you just said you fancied Black."

"I did."

There was another long pause. Arabella looked stunned. "I've got to go and see the Headmaster," she said finally. "Obviously they're putting something in the pumpkin juice-"

"_Bella_!" Lily cried out. "I _knew_ you were going to take it badly-"

"Well, how did you expectme to take it?" Arabella demanded. "I find out that you're interested-_romantically_ _interested_-in that…that _wanker_...Lily, how could you be attracted to _him?"_

"He's-he's cute-and he's funny-and he's nice and-"

Frank walked into their dormitory. "Hey, I was wondering if you-" he faltered when he saw their faces. "Is something going on?"

"Other than the fact that Lily is madly in love with an insufferable prat, no," Arabella told him. 

"Oh, you mean Sirius Black?" Frank inquired coolly. 

Lily and Arabella gaped at him. "You _knew_?" Lily gasped.

Frank shrugged. "Wasn't that hard to figure out." He shot a look at Lily. "You told _her_?" he asked incredulously, jerking his head at Arabella. "And she hasn't _killed_ you yet?"

Arabella whacked him on the arm. Rubbing his arm, Frank said in defense, "You have to admit, Bella, you are a bit...well, _unreasonable_ when it comes to Black."

"I am not!" Arabella insisted, tossing her hair. "Is it my fault that no one else can see him for the arrogant, obnoxious, _loathsome_ creature that he is?"

"He's not like that!" Lily protested. "You're just unwilling to admit that you might have been wrong about him-"

"And _you're_ just unwilling to admit that he's always been an despicable freak all along!"

"Will you two just be QUIET?" Frank roared.

Both girls stopped and stared at him. "All right," Frank said more calmly. "Bella, Lily, can't you two just agree to disagree about this?"

They looked at each other, then Lily shrugged. "I do like Sirius and I'm not going to apologize for that…but I'm also not willing to ruin a good friendship over it either."

Arabella sighed. "Agreed." She paused. "So…how long have you…" she choked, apparently unable to continue. 

"How long have I fancied him?" Lily finished for her, and Arabella nodded, looking slightly sick. "Well…I'm not quite sure when it happened actually…probably during the end of fourth year, I guess."

Arabella nodded, but looked troubled. "Just don't-don't drool over him too much, all right? I'll try to be a good sport and everything, but there's only so much I can _take_…"

Smiling, Lily said, "All right."

Frank breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that that's been taken care of...Lily, aren't you supposed to be at a prefect meeting?"

Lily's eyes widened. "Oops."

~*~

"How nice of you to finally join us, Evans," Donald said acidly as Lily ran into the room. 

Lily flushed. "Lost track of time," she muttered as she sat down next to James. 

"It's a good thing she was," Francine commented. "She missed everyone arguing over the name for the ball. Since we can't seem to agree, we're drawing a name out of a hat." She held an old, tattered witch's hat towards Lily. "Any ideas?"

Lily shook her head. Francine reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. "And the name of the ball is...The Spring Ball," she read. 

There were a lot of groans. One girl called out, "But it's so unoriginal!" Lily had to agree. 

Donald held up his hands. "That's the name picked out of the hat, and that's the name we're going to have." The grumbles quieted somewhat. "That's better. Now, on to our next agenda. As you all know, Valentine's Day is coming up. The headmaster wants to let everyone know they are free to do whatever they wish to celebrate, as long as it does not interfere with classes. Understood?" The prefects nodded. "Good. Pass this on to your houses, along with the news of the dance. Dismissed." He banged the gavel, and the prefects started to disperse. 

James leaned over and whispered to Lily, "Why were you late?"

Lily shrugged. "I took your advice and told Arabella."

James's eyes widened and he looked her up and down. "Well, all your limbs are in place, so I take it things went fairly well."

"Yeah, sort of," Lily agreed. "Basically, as long as I don't drool over him too much, she's all right with it."

"That's surprisingly reasonable of her," James observed. He took off his glasses and wiped them on his robes. "Not to say your friend's a lunatic-"

"Can I see those?" Lily asked on a whim, pointing at James's glasses.

James shrugged, took them off and handed them to her. 

Lily looked through them and grimaced. "Ugh," she complained after she took them off. "They make my head hurt." 

James grinned at that. 

_Is it Potter?_

Lily blinked her eyes again and shook her head slightly. Why on earth was she remembering that now?

_You just seem to get along with him really well..._

"You all right, Lily?" James asked.

Lily smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." She looked at James for a moment. "James...we're friends, right?"

James grinned back at her. "Of course we are. You're stuck with me, Evans, whether you like it or not."

"Good."

~*~

Later that night, Lily dreamed. Not a strange thing in itself, Lily dreamed often. What was strange was what her dream was about. Well, the little part that she could remember. 

She had dreamed about Sirius. Well, she thought the dark-haired boy in her dream was Sirius, at least. But that was impossible, of course. 

After all, Sirius didn't wear glasses.

~*~

_Author's notes: First off, thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Your comments and encouragement are appreciated, believe me. _

_Second, I'd like to clarify a few things._

_1.) James as a Chaser/Seeker. While the movies have James as a seeker, J.K. has specifically said that James was a Chaser when he was at Hogwarts. So I decided to make him a Chaser here. _

_2.) James's relationship with his dad. Obviously, these two have issues. Basically, I added this because I was worried that I was making James out to be this perfect person with a perfect life. I promise I'm not going to abandon this plot and you ARE going to find out about this later on. _

_3.) Arabella and Sirius. Yes, there is definitely something going on there. Neither one of them is willing to admit it, of course. Besides, it's fun to watch them fight._

_4.) Lily and James. Also something going on there. (Well, DUH. How else would Harry be around?) Lily of course, is clueless. Poor Jamesie. Things are getting better though, I promise._

_5.) The 5th Harry Potter book. Basically, there is simply no way I can get this finished before June 21st. So, if there is information in the book that conflicts with this story, this story will just become an AU. I will still finish it, though, in case that happens._


	12. Confrontations and Joint Detentions

A/N: After thinking about it, and reading some reviews, I decided it wasn't fair to everyone who's been following this story to stop just because OotP blew all my preconceived notions about the MWPP era out of the water. So, I'm finishing this story. This chapter is dedicated to Sirius Black, ex-convict, Animagus, and mischief-maker extraordinaire. 

"You're doing it all wrong, Figg," Sirius remarked lazily as he watched Arabella attempt to vanish her lizard. "The wandwork's all off—" James poked him and Lily sent a pleading gaze his way, both of which he ignored.

"Let's see you do it then," Arabella snarled.

In a flash, Sirius's frog vanished. James shook his head and Arabella gave Sirius a death glare. "Show-off," she muttered loudly.

"I'm sorry, Figg, did you say something?" It was a clear challenge, and Lily winced, knowing what was about to come. 

Arabella tossed her hair and turned to face him. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did," she said loudly enough for the entire class to hear. "I said _show-off_."

"Excuse me," Professor McGonagall said from the other side of the room as she helped a Hufflepuff with her spell, "--is there a problem?"

"Oh, no problem, Professor," Arabella said in a falsely cheerful voice, "--just that Black here apparently can't resist a chance to show off every chance he gets."

The room went silent. 

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked, his blue eyes glinting. "Well, I can't help it if you happen to be a complete dunce at this--"

Lily, despite her infatuation with Sirius, felt a surge of anger on Arabella's behalf. Transfiguration may not have come as easily to Arabella as Sirius, but she was far from a dunce at it.

"And apparently _you_ also can't help the fact that you happen to be a complete--" Arabella said a word that made Lily's face go red and Frank to shake his head and say, "Oh, now she's done it."

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall roared. Arabella and Sirius broke off and stared at the professor in alarm. "That," Professor McGonagall said through gritted teeth, "--is--_quite_--enough." 

The class looked at McGonagall with not a little trepidation. They had seen her annoyed before...but right now she looked furious. 

"This is just the last straw. I cannot abide you interrupting this class, especially when we are covering something that I can assure you is going to be on your O.W.L.s."

Arabella and Sirius both looked down. "I'm sorry, Professor," Arabella said softly. "It won't happen again."

"It most certainly won't," McGonagall retorted. She straightened her robes and glared at the two of them.  "Because the two of you are going to work out your issues...in detention!"

"Together?!" Frank yelped in surprise and alarm. McGonagall turned to glare at him. "I mean, not to interfere, but--d'you think it's _wise_ to--to put them together in detention? I mean--" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and merely _looked_ at him. Frank trailed off. "Never mind," he muttered.

~*~

"She did what?" Melissa asked, aghast. "Is she _mad_?"

"Apparently," Lily said. "Putting Sirius and Arabella together alone--it's just not a good idea."

"That's an understatement," Matt said as he walked up to them. "Look, Adam and James went to go see McGonagall. Try to talk her out of the joint detention."

~*~

"Professor, I'm begging you here--" James pleaded as he and Adam followed McGonagall down the corridors. 

"Potter, I'm not changing my mind. Mr. Black and Ms. Figg are currently in detention, and they are going to stay there. End of discussion." 

"I don't mean to be rude, Professor," Adam said in a rush, "--but what, exactly, is going to stop them from killing each other? We're playing Ravenclaw in two days and Sirius can't play if he's--well, y'know--_dead_."

McGonagall gave him a reassuring look. "Not to worry." She patted the pockets of her robes. "I've got their wands right here."

Adam looked down for a moment, then turned his gaze back up to her. "Okay, let me rephrase the question. What, exactly, is going to stop them from killing each other with their bare hands?"

~*~

All the fifth-year Gryffindors, along with the rest of the Quidditch team, were sitting in the common room, anxiously waiting. For Arabella and Sirius to return safely, or for the more likely news that they had managed to rip each other apart. Meanwhile, they were predicting gloomy, although probably accurate, ideas of what exactly was going on in that detention.

"Maybe he's strangling her."

"Maybe she's gouging his eyes out."

"You think if he got mad enough, Sirius would grab a chair and just bash her over the head?"

There was a pause as everyone considered that idea.

"Yeah, maybe he's doing that."

"Maybe," Frank said, getting annoyed with the morbid tone of the conversation, "--they really are working out their problems in there." Everyone stared at him. He paused, then leaned back in his chair. "Wow. It really didn't sound that naive in my head."

~*~

Arabella, from her position on the floor, glared angrily at Sirius, who was sitting on the one bench provided in the dungeon. There was enough room for two on the bench, but Arabella frankly refused to share a bench with Sirius Black, aka The Insufferable Git. It was bad enough she had to breathe the same air as he did; she was _not_ sharing a bench with him. 

"This is all your fault, you know," she grumbled, her arms folded.

Sirius stopped staring out the window as if he'd like to jump out of it (McGonagall had charmed it so that was impossible, just in case) and stared at her instead. "Oh, that's right, Figg, blame everything on me. Why don't you blame world hunger, Voldemort, and the Cannons' consistent losing streak on me while you're at it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sod off," Arabella muttered. "If you hadn't opened your fat mouth in Transfiguration, we wouldn't be here."

"Hey, I was just telling the truth. Your wandwork was all wrong--"

"Like you cared about my wandwork. You just wanted another excuse to show off."

"Oh, please. Face it, Figg. You jump down my throat every chance you get--"

"No, I don't. I can't help it if everything that comes out of your mouth makes you look like a complete prick. Oh, wait, I forgot. You _are_ a complete prick!" Arabella was unprepared for the rush of relief she felt. It felt so good to spit things out that she'd been waiting to say for ages, to know that there was no one there to say 'Stop!'

They glared at each other for a moment. Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"How's Liam?" he asked mockingly. 

"Leave him out of this."

"Oh, but let's talk about him, shall we? Let's talk about how you seem to like egotistical, stuck-up, utterly boring _prats_?"

"Well, _obviously_ I do," Arabella practically snarled. "I kissed _you_, didn't I?"

Time stopped. Arabella ceased to breathe. She had not just said that. There was absolutely no way on earth she could have said that. She would never say that, under _any_ cirmcustances, the Cruciatus Curse included.

But she had.

Sirius's eyes were just as wide as her must have been at that moment. After a long, long silence, Sirius spoke. He sounded stunned. "Maybe...maybe McGonagall was right. We do need to talk."

She said nothing, only stared at the floor, her face burning.

"I'll start."

She shrugged, managing to look anywhere but at him. "So start, then."

A/N: I'm just evil for stopping there, aren't I? ~gulps at the torches and pitchforks pointed in my direction~ Hey, at least I updated! Doesn't that count for something? ~a pitchfork is waved in my face~ Apparently not.


	13. Flashbacks and Revelations

A/N: Yup, I updated. ~hears gasps~ Well, don't look _so_ shocked. Basically, I realized that I've been writing this since October of 2002 and I'm _still_ not done. ~sighs~ So, basically, I'm going to see if I can get this done before October. On a different topic, I've gotten over 300 reviews. ~shakes head~ You guys are crazy. But I love feedback, so keep it coming.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. James looked up eagerly. 

"Have you separated Sirius and Arabella yet?" he asked.

"No," McGonagall said firmly. "They are in detention and there they will stay. No, this is about the game against Ravenclaw." Her jaw tightened almost imperceptibly as everyone watched in confusion.

"What about it?" James asked. "If you're asking whether or not we're prepared, Professor, we've been practicing like mad--"

"No, that's not it. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not going to be playing Ravenclaw after all. The Slytherin team will be."

"WHAT?!" 

The cry had not come just from James, but from the entire team and Frank Longbottom.

"But--we've been practicing!" Adam sputtered. "I've fallen behind in some of my classes with all the practicing I've been doing--it's not fair!"

"The match is in two days!" Rebecca yelled. "And you're telling us now?"

"I just found out fifteen minutes ago," McGonagall told them. "And, yes, it is _extremely_ short notice--" at this point, Lily noticed a muscle twitching in her jaw, "--as I informed the Slytherin Head of House. However, he insists that since his team hasn't played a game all season--"

"Then why didn't they say something earlier?!" James howled. "The Quidditch schedule's been up for _ages_--"

"When I put that question to Professor Grafton, he became mysteriously deaf and didn't hear a thing I said," McGonagall said dryly. "The match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw will be in approximately a week. I trust there will be no attempts at retaliation?" she asked, with a significant look at James and Adam, both of whom looked ready to kill.

"Good," Professor McGonagall said after no one said anything. 

"Er, Professor? When are Sirius and Arabella getting out of detention?" Lily asked.

Professor McGonagall checked her watch. "In about half an hour."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

~*~

"Figg," Sirius said, "we need to talk about what happened."

Arabella thought for a moment about playing dumb and asking what he was talking about, but that was ridiculous. She knew what he was talking about.

_It had been at the end of fourth year. Arabella had been looking for something to help her with her Arithmancy final when Sirius Black walked by. _

_"How's it going, Figg?" he asked genially._

_"Fine," Arabella replied. "Now if I could only find some books..."_

_"What are you looking for?" he asked._

_"Some books to help with Arithmancy..." Arabella turned and trailed off as she saw that he had the very books he was looking for in his hand. _

_"Are these the ones--" Sirius grinned down at her. "Thought so. Here you go."_

_As Arabella hefted the books onto her hip, she asked curiously, "What're you reading?"_

_Sirius shrugged. "Just something for an independent study," he told her, deftly shifting the books so their titles were hidden away from her._

_Arabella nodded, then as he was about to walk away, said, "Hey, you're rather good at Transfiguration, right?"_

_He turned back to her with a smile. "Rather good? Try _very _good."_

_Arabella rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever. The--the thing is, I've been having some trouble and--"_

_"And you want some last-minute tutoring?" Sirius finished for her, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Well, yeah. Unless, of course, you're busy--"_

_"No," Sirius said quickly, then gave her a smile. "No, I think I can squeeze you in."_

_~*~_

Arabella pulled herself out of the past and glared at Sirius. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Figg. That has everything to do with it. We were getting along really well--"

"--until you turned into a complete prick," Arabella finished. 

Sirius cocked his head slightly and looked at her for a long moment. Arabella started to grow uncomfortable and she finally burst out, "What?"

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Do I look like I want to talk about it?" Arabella snapped. She glared at him, and then sighed. "Fine. Let's talk about it. You're right. We did get along really well. Until you ruined it all."

~*~

_They had been studying in an empty classroom. At the end of their session, Sirius grinned at her. "I think you've got it."_

_Arabella smiled back at him, excited. "I do, don't I?" She laughed in glee and threw down her quill. "I'm going to ace this final."_

_Sirius laughed and leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. "You better, what with all the studying we've done."_

_She smiled back, then quickly looked back down and started to pack up her things. _

_Sirius watched her in surprise. "Bella, where are you going?" Sirius was the only person, besides Lily, who ever referred to her as Bella._

_"Oh," she said with a laugh that somehow didn't sound real, "I'd better go. It's getting late."_

_Sirius raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Bella, it's---" he checked his watch, "--about seven-thirty. You want me to believe that you go to bed this early?"_

_Arabella turned red and chanced a glance at him. "I have to leave." She kept shoving stuff into her bag. Parchment, quill, books..._

_Sirius's hand clasped over hers as she grabbed the inkwell. "Bella. Wait. Why d'you have to leave?"_

_"Because," she whispered softly, then glanced at him again. His blue eyes were wide with concern. She took a deep breath. "Can I be honest?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

_"I...it's stupid, but...I've got this...crush on you. It's idiotic, I know, and I'm not asking you to feel the same way or anything but..." she chanced a glance at him, and turned even redder. "I'm an idiot," she muttered. "Forget it, forget I said anything--"_

_She heard the chair scraping against the floor. "Bella...what if I said...that maybe...I had a crush on you too?" _

_Her wide dark eyes met Sirius's bright blue ones. Blue eyes that seemed very close all of a sudden..._

_Arabella closed her eyes and--_

_~*~_

"I don't think you minded that too much," Sirius commented. "I know I didn't." He grinned at her. 

"That wasn't the problem," Arabella said shortly. "The problem was--"

"So, you liked it too then," Sirius said cockily.

"No, I did not," Arabella said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you did."

~*~

_Arabella pulled away after a moment and looked at him. "Wow."_

_"Wow," Sirius echoed, grinning. "I don't think we've quite got the hang of this yet."_

_"No," Arabella agreed, "I don't think so either..."_

_As they leaned in again, they were interrupted by someone knocking loudly on the door. _

_"WHO is in MY classroom?" Professor Grafton yelled, jiggling the doorknob. "Get out of there immediately!"_

_Sirius and Arabella looked at each other for a moment, then hurriedly grabbed their things and opened the door._

_Professor Grafton looked at them with not a little suspicion. "What were you--"_

_"Tutoring, sir," Sirius said quickly, his books in one hand, Arabella's hand in his other. "Bye!" He rushed off, Arabella right behind him. _

_They stopped running after a while, laughing. "You--think--he--noticed?" Sirius gasped, out of breath from the running and the laughter. _

_"Definitely," Arabella said. "You've got lipstick on your mouth." She looked down at the ground. "Maybe we should get back to Gryffindor Tower before Grafton thinks to take off house points."_

_"I can't," Sirius said, looking regretful. "I promised I'd meet up with my friends after our session."_

_"Oh. Okay."_

_"But maybe we should meet up for breakfast tomorrow," Sirius suggested, smiling down at her nervously. She looked up at him, smiling widely. "Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'd--I'd like that."_

_"Good," Sirius said, still smiling. "So would I."_

_~*~_

"Do you remember what happened?" Arabella asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, glaring at her. "You never showed up. I waited, and waited, and you never came."

"Actually, I did come," Arabella said coolly. "Just in time to watch you flirting with Sheila Ashton."

"What?" Sirius asked, frowning.

Arabella snorted in derision. "Figures you wouldn't remember. I came down to the Great Hall...and I saw you flirting with her. Laughing at something she'd said...smiling at her...just the way you'd smiled at me the night before. And I knew..."

"Knew what?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Knew it was a bad idea," Arabella finished. "A _really_ bad idea."

"Thanks a lot," Sirius said grimly.

"Well, what do you expect me to say?" Arabella asked, standing up and beginning to pace. "I mean, you charmed me into liking you--"

"Hey, you asked for my help!" Sirius objected, standing up as well.

Arabella continued pacing. "--and then I see you flirting with that girl like nothing happened!"

"I was fourteen! I was a prick!"

"You still _are_ a prick!" Arabella yelled at him. "For God's sake, that was my first kiss and--" Arabella stopped mid-sentence and started at him in horror. "I did not just say that...I did NOT just say that..."

Sirius stared at her. "That was your first kiss?" he asked, and if Arabella had been paying attention, she would have noticed that his voice had grown softer, gentler. But she wasn't.

"Why did I say that?" she moaned, staring up at him. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Sirius told her. 

"I am. Oh, definitely an idiot," Arabella muttered. 

"For the last time, you're not an idiot!" Sirius yelled. He grabbed her shoulders. "I wouldn't like you so much if you were one."

Arabella just looked at him, her eyes wide. "You...what?"

"I like you," Sirius said softly. "I _still_ like you, although you drive me insane and you've made your disgust for me pretty obvious and even though you're way too stubborn and never listen to anything I say...I still like you."

"Oh," Arabella said softly. 

"Yeah," Sirius muttered, his face hot. He chanced a look at her. Her hair was mussed, her eyes wide, and her mouth was slightly open. 

She looked adorable.

"Is it---is it okay if I--" Sirius fumbled over his words, suddenly tongue-tied. 

Arabella nodded slightly. "Yes."

He tilted his head. Arabella closed her eyes…

And that was the exact moment when Professor McGonagall chose to knock on the door and then open it. Sirius and Arabella jumped apart, their faces both bright red. 

Luckily, Professor McGonagall hadn't seen anything and assumed their flushed faces were the cause of anger, not embarrassment. "Well," she said, "I assume there will be no more interruptions when I'm teaching?"

Arabella nodded quickly. "Yes, Professor. If you don't mind, I'd really like to get back to Gryffindor Tower..."

"Of course--" 

Arabella quickly left, refusing to meet Sirius's gaze.

"Well, Mr. Black, did you learn anything today?"

Sirius looked at the teacher. "Oh. Um, yes. It was very...enlightening."

_That's one way to put it,_ he thought ruefully.__

A/N: Now, you guys can't be mad at me now. I updated early and explained what happened between Sirius and Arabella. Not to mention I promised to have this story finished by October. ~swallows at the immense number of pitchforks thrust in my direction~ What is it going to take to make you people _happy_?__


	14. Inquiries and Plans

When Sirius finally trudged up to his dormitory, he found the rest of the Marauders, along with Adam, Matt, and Frank waiting for him.

"Well?" Matt asked eagerly. "What happened? Did you bash her over the head with a chair?"

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Ignore him," Adam said firmly. "We all do."

"Hey!"

"So, what did happen then?" Peter asked. 

_Other than me trying to kiss her, not much._

"Nothing," Sirius said shortly, and sat down on his bed.

Everyone stared at him. "Nothing?" Frank repeated in a tone of complete disbelief. "Let me get this straight. You and Arabella were in a room, unsupervised, and you actually expect us to believe that neither one of you walked away with at _least _some broken bones?"

Sirius glared at him. "Do I look like I have any broken bones?"

"You don't. Does Arabella?"

"No! I don't hit girls. Give me some credit."

"There was that one time with Gwen Mitchell--" Remus started.

"I didn't punch her, I hexed her. And she deserved it. Besides, McGonagall took away our wands so we couldn't start a duel. Can you stop with the interrogation already?" he asked irritably, lying down.

"Okay," James said as he adjusted his glasses. "You didn't punch her, you couldn't have hexed her, and you definitely didn't take a chair to her head. So what _did_ happen?"

_"Is it--is it okay if I--"_

_"Yes."_

"Sirius?" Remus said tentatively.

Sirius realized that his breathing had become slightly unsteady. He glared at them. "Nothing happened," he said clearly. "So all of you just sod off." He reached up and closed the hangings around his bed.

"Maybe we'd better leave him alone," Peter suggested after a moment. "He seems rather put out."

"Yeah," Matt said, then asked, "You think maybe _she_ took a chair to his head?"

"Matt!"

"What? It's a possibility!"

~*~

"So, what happened?" Lily asked curiously as Arabella collapsed on her bed.

"Nothing," Arabella said in a dull voice, staring up at the ceiling.

"Nothing," Lily repeated flatly. "Nothing happened even though you have been preaching for the past year that Sirius Black is the Antichrist? Even though you can't even stand to be in a room with him?"

"Nothing big happened," Arabella amended. "A few snide comments, some name-calling...nothing major." She closed her eyes.

_ "I _still _like you, although you drive me insane and you've made your disgust for me pretty obvious and even though you're way too stubborn and never listen to anything I say...I still like you."_

"Bella? Lily said, sitting on the edge of Arabella's bed. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Arabella opened her eyes and focused on her best friend's face. Her best friend...who had a crush on Sirius. 

Somehow she managed to say through the lump in her throat, "It's nothing. It's exhausting trying to hold myself back around Sirius Black, is all."

Lily smiled at her. "Okay. I'm glad no one died. Oh, and there's not going to be a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match after all."

"What? Why not?" Arabella asked.

Lily shrugged. "Grafton wanted Slytherin to play Ravenclaw. The Slytherin-Ravenclaw match will be next week. Want to watch it with me?"

"Depends. Do we have to sit with Sirius Black?"

Lily tilted her head. "You really don't want to?" she asked.

_No, I really don't want to and not for the reasons you think._

"No, I don't."

Lily nodded. "Okay. Sure."

"Thanks. There's only so much of Sirius Black I can take..."

_Before I lose my mind and decide to snog him senseless..._

~*~

After Potions class, Remus tapped Lily on her shoulder. "Um, Lily? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"James's birthday is on the fifth of May and--"

"Oh, I was wondering when his birthday was coming up," Lily said. "What about it?"

"Listen, the other guys and I want to make sure he has a good time. Especially since--has he mentioned anything about his dad?" 

"Only that his dad works a lot," Lily said. "He mentioned his dad working on Christmas."

"Yeah," Remus said. "His father has a history of--missing important things--"

"Like birthdays?"

"Yeah. Y'see, his dad's an Auror and what with that lunatic Voldemort running around--"

"He's so busy being an Auror he forgets he's a father too," Lily finished sadly. "Poor James."

"I'd like to think that Mr. Potter will remember about James's birthday, but the chances are it's not going to happen," Remus said. "So even though James's birthday isn't for a month--we really want to get started on the planning. Especially since it's around the same time as the ball."

"Okay," Lily said. "I'd be glad to help. What were you guys thinking?"

"Not quite sure yet," Remus admitted, looking abashed. "That's why we need your help."

Lily laughed.

~*~

"Got the sweets?" James asked as Remus and Sirius walked towards him, both carrying heavy loads of sweets.

Remus gave him a look. "No, James, these are Dungbombs we're carrying, even though they look exactly like sweets."

"We should've brought Dungbombs," Sirius said darkly as the sweets were passed out. "We could throw them at the Slytherins."

"Oh, come on, Padfoot," Remus said lightly. "They haven't really done anything yet."

"They exist, which is reason enough for me," Sirius replied.

"Do we really need to give the Slytherins another reason to hate our guts?" Peter asked, chewing a Chocolate Frog.

"Why not?" James asked recklessly. "We're Marauders, Wormtail. Our objective in life is to cause mayhem. Preferably mayhem directed at making the lives of all Slytherins absolute hell." He looked up to see Lily staring at him, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Interesting theory," she remarked.

James grinned at her. "Just being honest."

Lily smiled after a moment. "I'd better get to my seat before everyone starts wondering where I am."

"Who are you sitting with?" James asked.

"Frank, Diane, and Arabella."

Peter looked around. "Well, why don't all of you sit with us?" he asked through a mouthful of chocolate. "There's plenty of room--" Remus nudged him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lily said quickly, glancing over at Sirius. Sirius, who had seen the look, scowled. 

"I agree," Remus said hastily. 

Lily smiled again at them and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that," Sirius said, glaring at Remus. "I would have behaved."

Remus didn't look at all perturbed by Sirius's dark expression. "I thought, and Lily obviously agreed with me, that the less time you spend with Arabella Figg, the better."

"I thought you'd be happy," James said. "You usually try to get as far away from Figg as humanly possible." Then he shot Sirius a strange look. "Just why are you so eager for Lily and her friends to sit with us anyway?"

"No reason," Sirius said quickly.

James continued to stare at him oddly. "You--you don't fancy Lily, or something, do you?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "No!" he exclaimed. 

_I cannot believe this is happening. I'm being accused of liking the best friend of the girl I actually _do_ fancy._

"I just--don't like being accused of having no self-control, is all," he said with what he hoped sounded like righteous indignation. 

"Padfoot, you don't _have_ any self-control when it comes to Arabella Figg--"

_You have no idea, Prongs._

"--and Lily just probably wants to make sure that you two don't end up killing each other. I would think you'd be pleased."

"Let's just forget it, alright?" Sirius said, running his hand through his hair. "The game's about to start."

James shrugged. "Okay."


	15. Quidditch and Decisions

"And—Slytherin has the Quaffle, Rosier racing to the Ravenclaw end of the pitch—and he SCORES! 10-0 to Slytherin!"

The din from the Slytherin end of the stands was deafening, but the rest of the crowd groaned. Considering the alternative, most of the school, Gryffindor included, had decided to support Ravenclaw.

"And the Ravenclaw Chaser Donovan has the Quaffle now, Slytherin Beater Dewitt closing in on her, she's trying to get past him—oh!"

Dewitt had come up behind Donovan and slammed his club into the back of her head; Donovan immediately dropped the ball and grabbed her head, obviously in pain. 

The whistle screeched as Madam Hooch bellowed, "Penalty to Ravenclaw!"

The crowd was instantly on its feeting, booing and hissing angrily. Lily, who was sitting nearby the teacher's box, couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard Professor Grafton, the Head of Slytherin House say airily, "That's Quidditch for you, rather rough isn't it?" Lily missed Professor Flitwick's reply as the announcer began speaking again.

"_Despicable_ attack on Donovan—Whittaker taking the penalty shot, but McNally saves it, the score is still 10-0 in Slytherin's favor. Ravenclaw has the Quaffle, but Rosier steals it and goes back…Slytherin scores, and it is now 20-0, Slytherin still leading…"

~*~

The team met in the common room after the game. 

"Well," Adam said after a pause, "we're screwed."

"We are not screwed," James objected. "We knew Slytherin wasn't going to be a pushover this year. This isn't new to us."

"James," Sirius said tiredly, "Dewitt took his club to a Chaser's _head_. Maybe I've been doing it wrong all this time, but that isn't exactly in my Beater Handbook. If that game was an example of Slytherin's tactics, Walsh is right. We are screwed."

"Let's not fool ourselves," Melissa said, speaking up, "it's not just that Slytherin is willing to commit fouls. They're a good team. The Chasers are good, and their Keeper is amazing. It is going to be a nightmare getting past her. The Beaters are clearly willing to do whatever it takes—"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that when Donovan had a club taken to her head," Rebecca sniped. 

"The Keeper's not going to be a problem," James said confidently. "Lily can get past them, she's the ace we've got up our sleeve."

Lily looked down, blushing at the praise. 

"We know that, James. And so does Slytherin. They've probably been monitoring our practices, they've seen her in action—they'll be going after her." Adam stated.

James looked worried at this. "Damn. You're right. Sirius, Rebecca—"

"We're on it," Rebecca said quickly. "Don't worry."

"Okay," James said, nodding. "I'm going to be scheduling more practices for the team. And all of you, I want you to be on your guard. We are going into the Quidditch finals with a team that does not want to lose to us again—"

"Let's not forget, their Head's a fanatic when it comes to Quidditch," Lily said quietly. 

James nodded. "Right. Matt, Lily, I don't want to worry you, but the two of you are going to be the ones that Slytherin focuses on. Matt, you're the Seeker, plus you're the youngest and the smallest out of all of us. Lily, you're a great Chaser, and everyone knows it. They _are_ going to come after you."

Both Matt and Lily looked scared out of their wits. "Great job, James," Sirius said sarcastically. "Why don't we scare two of our most important players out of their minds?"

~*~

"You'll be _fine_," Arabella insisted as they walked to class.

"Dewitt took a _bat_ to Donovan's _head_," Lily said. "What's going to stop them from doing that to me?"

"Madam Hooch'll go ballistic if they try that again," Arabella said soothingly as they walked into class. "Don't worry." Scanning the room for empty seats, her eyes accidentally locked with Sirius's. 

She swallowed. Hard.

Lily gestured to two seats right in front of Sirius and James. "Why don't we sit here?"

Arabella imagined herself trying to pay attention to the teacher with Sirius's—no, _Black's_ eyes bored into the back of her skull. "Or we could sit in the back," she suggested hastily. "Look, there are empty seats right over there."

Lily looked to where she was pointing, then glanced at Sir—Black. "Yeah, let's sit there."

Arabella breathed a sigh of relief and led Lily to the seats, acutely aware of the bright blue eyes that were watching.

~*~

"I don't like the way things are going with Figg," Sirius confessed at lunch one day.

Remus looked at him, a spoon halfway to his mouth. "I thought you said she was leaving you alone."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "That's the problem! Now she's avoiding me like I've got the bloody plague or something."

"Isn't that what you wanted, though," Peter asked through a mouthful of food. He swallowed noisily and said, "For her to leave you alone?"

"No!"

James held up a hand, staring at his best friend. "Wait. I'm confused. You _want_ to be fighting with her all the time like before?"

"I don't want that either," Sirius objected.

Exasperated, James asked, "Well then, what _do_ you want?"

Sirius sighed. "I haven't got a bloody clue."

~*~

"Bella?"

Arabella turned to see Sirius standing there in the hallway, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Er—can we talk?" He looked nervous, determined…and absolutely adorable.

_Oh, boy._

"Actually, I have to go and—and meet Frank and Lily at the library." _Lily would kill me if she found out about this…_

"It'll just take a minute," Sirius promised, stepping closer to her. There was a pause. "Are you still mad about—"

"No, I'm not mad," she reassured him. "I'm not mad at you anymore, I swear."

"Then what's the problem here?" Sirius asked, taking another step towards her. 

Arabella moved away from him, and Sirius looked hurt. "It's…it's just complicated."

"Complicated," Sirius repeated flatly. "Bella, I don't get it."

Arabella closed her eyes for a moment.

Lily. Lily, her best friend who had supported her in first year when Arabella's mum was ill. Who invited Arabella to her house every summer. The girl who had introduced her to the Beatles, the girl who helped her with her homework, the girl who liked the same boy she did. The girl whom Arabella had no choice but to put first.

"I've thought about this…and I don't think this is a good idea," Arabella said softly. She stared hard at the floor. 

"Oh," Sirius said. "I see. Alright, um—I'll see you around then."

"Okay," Arabella agreed, finally looking up. Sirius was studying his shoes. "See you around."

"Right," Sirius muttered. "Around." He turned and left.

Arabella leaned against the wall and sighed.

~*~

Frank was sitting quietly in a corner of the common room when Lily came in and sat down next to him, looking a bit stunned.

"What is it?" Frank asked, looking up from his homework.

Lily blinked, then said quietly, "I just got asked to the ball."

Sitting at a nearby table, James promptly dropped his quill and stared at Lily.

Frank, however, didn't look in the least surprised. "So who was it?"

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "Michael Farnsworth from Ravenclaw," she said slowly. "But I turned him down…why aren't you surprised?"

Frank grinned. "Because I knew he was going to ask you."

"How?"

Frank's grin grew even wider. "He cornered me after class and told me so."

Lily was growing more confused by the minute. "He did _what_? Why?"

"Apparently, everyone views me to be a sort of unofficial brother for you and Arabella. Michael thought it only proper to check with me first, see if you had said yes to someone else." Frank paused, enjoying the look on Lily's face. "And I'll tell you this, Lily," he added, "Michael wasn't the only one."

The quill slipped from James's fingers for a second time.

"What?" Lily nearly shrieked. "Who—who else? How many?"

"Sorry, can't say," Frank said lightly. "Let me put it this way: Michael wanted to get to you before the rush of adoring male fans. And may I say that his concerns were justified."

Lily stared at him, flummoxed, while James ground his teeth. "But—but why would they?"

"One: you're great at Quidditch. Two: you're a nice girl. And three: you happen to be quite easy on the eyes, if I do say so myself."

Lily blushed. "You think so?"

Frank raised an eyebrow at her. "Merlin, Lily, if we weren't such good friends and if I wasn't going with Diane, I'd be tempted to have a go at you myself."

Lily blushed even more at this, but still managed to beam at her friend.

Frank chuckled. "Good thing Arabella's decided to go with Liam, otherwise I'd have to deal with even more lovesick suitors looking to woo—"

This time it was Sirius who dropped his quill.

"So she's going for sure, then?" Frank asked casually.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, Liam asked her a while ago, but she just said yes yesterday."

"What's wrong with you?" Peter asked as he nudged Sirius. "You look like you just smelled a Dungbomb."

"Those things have no effect on me," Sirius said, as dignified as possible. 

Remus snorted. "I should bloody well think so, considering how many of those things you've set off."

Peter chortled at this. "Maybe we should give a few Dungbombs to Lily. From what it sounds like, she's going to need them to help fend off the guys—"

James slammed his book shut. "Wormtail," he hissed, "Shut. Up." He roughly shoved his things into his bag and went off to the dormitory. 

Peter watched him leave, open-mouthed. "What'd I say?" he asked Sirius.

"Forget it, Wormtail," Sirius said, grabbing his things. "I'm off to bed, too. 'Night."

As Sirius left, Peter turned to Remus and asked in a plaintive voice, "What's _with _those two? They're practically night owls; they _never_ go to bed at," he checked his watch, "eight-thirty."

Remus shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Must be hormones. Or stress over Quidditch. Or both."

Peter nodded, relieved. "Right then. D'you think you could help me with this Defense essay?"

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this. School has been really hectic, and I'm sorry to say, but it looks like I won't be making that deadline after all. Dammit. And in case you noticed, yeah, I stole that foul from POA. Let's just say it's a Slytherin tradition to take your bat to an opponent's head in Quidditch. 


	16. Discovery

"James?"

James turned to see Lily running up towards him. His stomach was doing those annoying flip-flops again. He really had to stop that. 

"Have you seen Arabella anywhere? She's got my Transfiguration notes and I really wanted to get a head start on that essay McGonagall's making us do."

"Sorry, I haven't." He reached inside his bag. "You can borrow mine, though." He handed the notes to her, careful not to accidentally touch her hand. 

After all, she's already got half of the male population mad about her, and she's totally mad about my  best friend. What good is it going to do if I keep feeling like this anyway?

"Oh, thanks!" Lily glanced at them. "Wow, James, these look really through…" she glanced up, a twinkle in her eyes, "…bit of a shame I can't decipher them at all."

"My handwriting's not that bad," James protested. 

Lily smiled at him. "Kidding, James. You have to admit your writing's a bit messy, though…"

"If you want, I can help you with your essay," James blurted without thinking. Oh, I'm an idiot! Why can't I learn to shut my fat mouth?

Lily looked a bit surprised, but then smiled and said, "Oh, that'd be great. You want to work on yours too, then?"

"Already finished," James said. "But I could use some help on that Charms homework, though…why don't we do it tonight around seven, in the library?"

"All right," Lily said. "It's a date then," she tossed casually over her shoulder as she started to walk away. 

A date?

Then, of course, his rational side had to step in. A study date, you wanker. She's head over heels for Sirius, remember? Bloody hell, considering the way your luck's been heading, the evening'll just end up with her crying all over your shoulder about how horrible it is that Sirius isn't one of the fifty boys trying to ask her to the ball. 

James groaned. 

~*~

"Arabella?"

Arabella whirled around to see Sirius standing a few feet away. "You know, you really have to stop this."

"Stop what?" 

She gestured vaguely. "You know! Sneaking up behind me in empty corridors."

"Well, it seems to be the only way I can get you to talk to me." Sirius said pointedly. "Seeing as you've been avoiding me like I've got a case of the bubonic plague."

Arabella flushed. "Look, I have to go. Lily's waiting for me—"

"Are you really going to the ball with McAllister?" Sirius asked.

Arabella opened her mouth and then closed it. 

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Sirius said, his voice oddly tight. "Fantastic. Great. When's the wedding?"

"Sirius, don't—"

"Do you really like him?"

She gaped at him for a minute. "What—what kind of question is that? Why would I be going to the ball with him then?"

"I dunno." Sirius kept looking at her with those hard, probing eyes. 

"Sirius, don't start this. Please."

Sirius's eyes grew softer. "Look, if you really like him, then I'll leave you alone. I swear. But if you don't, then…"

"If I don't…" Arabella trailed off. He was so close…why was she fighting this, exactly?

Sirius gently touched her cheek. "Just promise me you won't run away this time, okay?"

And then he kissed her.

~*~

Lily hummed tunelessly as she walked down the corridor. She walked past a ghost, a painting of three nymphs, Sirius and Arabella kissing, a tapestry of—

Wait. Sirius and Arabella what?

Lily turned around slowly. Oh. Oh.

She must have made a sound or something, because they leapt apart and stared at her. Arabella's mouth was hanging open in horror, and Sirius's face was a bit red. 

It's a good thing you didn't get around to asking him to the ball, a little voice in Lily's head whispered. Of course, no one bothered to fill you in on the fact that he's been snogging your best friend in secret…

"Well, this is embarrassing," Sirius muttered, running his fingers through his hair. 

Lily stared at the floor, mortified. "I've—I've got to go," she muttered, and turned away. She walked faster and faster until she was at a flat-out run. 

"Lily, wait!" Arabella called after her. She turned to a bewildered Sirius and said, "I'm sorry, but—I've gotta go."

"What—why?" Sirius asked, trying to grab her by the arm. But Arabella was already running after Lily. 

~*~

Lily ran up to their dormitory, leapt onto her bed, and shut the hangings. Not five minutes later, Arabella came in. 

"Lily?"

She didn't reply. 

"Lily, I…" Arabella slowly pulled the hangings to the side and looked at Lily. "I'm sorry."

Lily stared stonily at her. 

"I know I shouldn't have kissed him," Arabella said in a soft voice. "I know. But…it started last year, and the minute I found out you liked him, I called it right off—"

"This has been going since last year?" Lily asked, her eyes wide. "You've been lying to me for that long?"

"No, it's—it's a long story—"

"Yeah, one that you never bothered to explain to me," Lily said harshly.

Arabella fell silent, knowing she couldn't argue with that.

Lily took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It didn't work. "You know," she said, trying not to cry from her rage and hurt, "if you had just been straight with me from the beginning, everything would've been all right. I would have been okay with it, because I wouldn't have put a guy over our friendship. Apparently you don't feel the same way."

Tears began to well up in Arabella's eyes. "Lily, that's not true. That's why I tried to keep this from you—I didn't want this to ruin anything—"

"You should have told me," Lily said stubbornly. 

"What was I supposed to say?"

"The truth might have been nice!" Lily yelled. "Even 'Oh, Lily, I've been snogging Sirius on the side for a year now,' would have been better than me finding out the way I did!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Well I wouldn't know, seeing as you don't tell me a bloody thing!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Frank asked, popping his head in. "We can hear it all the way down in the common room…" he trailed off. "Lily, are you…are you crying?"

Lily got off the bed and shouldered past Frank out the door, muttering, "I've got to get out of here."

Frank looked after her, then stared at Arabella. "D'you mind filling me in on what the hell just happened?"

Arabella groaned. 

~*~

James stormed into the common room and walked over to the other Marauders. "Have you seen Lily? She was supposed to meet me in the library forty minutes ago…"

Sirius sighed. "I saw her a while ago. Caught me and Arabella together and ran off. Don't really know why…"

Remus, who was eating a Chocolate Frog, choked. "Excuse me? You and who?"

Sirius let out another sigh. "Look, I fancy Arabella, all right? I couldn't tell you, it was weird."

Peter stared at him in shock. "I didn't even think you knew her first name," he muttered.

James was more concerned with something else. "Lily caught you two doing what, exactly?"

"We were kissing."

"You were what?" Remus, Peter, and James asked in unison.

"Oh, don't look so shocked," Sirius snapped irritably. "She's been playing me like a bloody yo-yo since last year."

James wheeled around and started for the girls' dormitory.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sirius asked. 

James didn't look back as he said, "To clean up the disaster you've created."

~*~

"Where is she?" 

Frank looked up. "Where's who?"

James looked impatient. "Celestina Warbeck. Lily, for crying out loud."

Arabella said quietly, "She'll have gone to her spot."

"Her spot?" James asked in confusion. 

Arabella sighed. "There's this old oak tree, near the lake. Lily goes there a lot when she's upset or when she needs to be alone. That's probably where she is." Then she looked up. "Wait, why are you looking for her? Do you…"

"Yeah, I know. Lily told me a while ago, and I was just talking to Sirius right now."

"Oh." Arabella nodded. "He's upset, isn't he?"

"Said something about you treating him like a bloody yo-yo. Nice job on covering that little secret up by the way. I didn't realize anything was going on, and I'm his best friend." He paused. "But that was the whole point, wasn't it?"

Arabella winced. 

"James, don't," Frank warned. "She feels bad enough as it is."

"I'm a little more worried about Lily right now, actually," James retorted as he turned towards the door. 

"You would be," Frank remarked, staring hard at him. 

James paused, then walked out.

~*~

Lily was sitting under the tree, staring out to the lake when James found her. He jogged up, out of breath. 

"Hey," he said softly, sitting down next to her. "You okay?"

Lily shook her head and sniffed. 

"D'you want me to go beat Sirius up for you?"

She shook her head and let out a shaky laugh. "No, that's all right."

James said seriously, "Because I would, if you wanted me to." He hesitated, then laid his hand gently on top of hers.

"It's okay, James," She looked at him. "Sirius isn't the one I'm mad at."

James nodded. 

After a moment, Lily added, "It's weird. I should be mad at Arabella because she's been snogging Sirius but…I'm mad because she's been lying to me. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does. You expected her to trust you."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. She glanced at him. "Did you know?"

James shook his head and laughed. "Didn't have a bloody clue. Took us all by surprise." He looked at her. "I would have told you if I had."

She nodded and looked to the stars. "It's pretty tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," James said. He paused, then said, "I know this is the place you go when you want to be alone…do you want me to leave?"

There was a pause, then Lily shifted her hand so that their fingers were laced together. "No. No, I…could you just stay here with me for a bit?"

"Yeah, of course," James said.

"Thanks," Lily murmured, leaning against him slightly so that their shoulders were touching. She smiled slightly. "Are you just being so nice because you want me to stay on the team?"

James chuckled softly. "Yeah, Evans, that's it exactly."

She laughed. "Thought so."


	17. A Step Forward

A/N: {looks nervously around for the mob of furious readers} Okay. I'm really, really bad at updating. Terrible. But, as penance, I made this chapter longer than usual and put plenty of L/J stuff in there, along with some Quidditch. We're getting closer to the end, thank God. Maybe after this is finished, I can actually have a life. (gulps as the mob appears) Hey, can't I get a reprieve? I did update!

When Lily and James finally came back to the common room, Sirius was still there, along with Remus and Peter. 

Lily, turning pink, turned to James and muttered, "I'm going to go upstairs." She slipped up the stairs for the girls' dormitory.

Sirius flopped into a chair. "This has been a horrible day."

James sighed gloomily. "No kidding." He sat down into a chair and gave his friend a dark look. "I'd hex you for hurting Lily, but she said not to. Besides, we need you for Quidditch."

"You know," Sirius said in an aggrieved tone, "I'm the real victim here…"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, I'm sure sneaking around and snogging Arabella was just so traumatic for you."

Sirius grinned. "No, actually, that part was rather nice. The part where she would always run off wasn't so nice."

Peter considered. "So you've snogged one of the most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts, and you've got her and the other most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts madly in love with you." He looked at Sirius. "What part are you complaining about again?" He snorted. "Quite frankly, your life's perfect. You've got two beautiful girls fighting over you, and you didn't even do anything wrong. What's to complain about?"

Remus whacked Peter over the head. "That's for being an idiot," he snapped. 

Without warning, James whacked Sirius over the head too. "Ow! What was that for?" Sirius demanded, rubbing his head.

James glared. "For having the perfect life."

~*~

"I wish you'd told me."

Arabella looked up. "I know. I know, and I'm so sorry…"

Lily nodded. After a moment, she sat down next to Arabella on the bed. She looked over at Frank. "It's okay, Frank. I'm not going to kill her. Did you seriously think I would?"

"No, but I thought you'd be yelling and throwing things," Frank muttered. 

"So, you don't completely hate me?" Arabella asked in a small voice.

"Can't hate you," Lily muttered. "Five years of friendship saw to that. Mostly I'm just confused." She wrinkled her nose. "Very confused."

Frank snorted. "You're not the only one. I've been here for ages and I still haven't gotten the story yet."

Lily gave Arabella a questioning look, and Arabella flushed. "I…er…was a little upset and Frank had to calm me down. I never got around to explaining anything to him."

"So…can you explain now?" Lily asked.

Arabella nodded. "It's the least I can do, right?"

Frank sat down across from the two girls and pulled out a bag of sweets. "I have a feeling this is going to take a while," he said, and handed the bag to Lily. "Chocolate?"

~*~

"Good Lord," Frank muttered. 

"I know," Arabella muttered. "The whole thing's just so ridiculous…"

"You know what you have to do, right?" Lily asked. 

"Other than beg for your forgiveness?" Arabella asked.

Lily grinned. "Well, other than that. But then you've got to break up with Liam and talk to Sirius."

"Oh," Arabella muttered. "Can't I just skip that part?" Frank and Lily looked at her. "Didn't think so," Arabella said morosely.

~*~

"It's really nice of you to be so worried about Lily," Remus remarked casually. 

"She's a friend," James said, scowling. 

"I'm your friend too, and I don't see you helping me in my time of need!" Sirius whined.

"Yeah, well, you're a prat. Lily's nice." James growled.

"Hmm." 

"What was that?" James asked, turning to Remus.

"Nothing," Remus insisted loftily, putting his best innocent face on, which was a rather good one, having been carefully cultivated for the past five years.

"That was not nothing," James said. "That was something."

Remus sighed. "Okay, fine. Prongs, do you like Lily?" Peter and Sirius both stared at Remus, then whirled around to James.

James's eyes widened, but he said, "Of course I like Lily. She's great and she's a good friend."

"No," Remus said patiently, "I mean—"

"What he means is," Sirius said impatiently, leaning forward, " do you fancy the girl or not?" His blue eyes were sparkling now in curiosity.

"That's—that's insane," James sputtered. "I mean, we're—we're teammates, and friends and—and do you _know_ how many guys are lining up to date her?"

Peter's eyes were as round as saucers. "You _do_ like her," he declared in a tone of awe.

James was turning red. "Oh, bloody hell, haven't you heard a word I've said? I don't fancy Lily. I don't!"

Remus just looked at him. "_James_."

"Oh, sod off," James muttered, petulantly sitting back in his chair.

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Sirius said. "You fancy Lily, kept it a secret from me, and have the gall to complain when I have a few secrets of my own?"

"Hey, hey, I didn't _lie_. I just left that part out of our conversations," James protested.

"So you admit you fancy Lily, then!" Sirius said, triumphant.

James groaned and Peter and Remus burst out laughing.

~*~

"Look, why don't you ask her out?" Sirius asked the next day. "I mean, it's obvious she likes you…why, I can't possibly imagine, but she does. So go for it already. I mean, all this tiptoeing around the issue…it's already driving me nuts and I only really knew about this for one day."

"And what was the thing between you and Arabella?" James retorted. "That was nothing but tiptoeing around the issue!"

"Did you see either one of us tiptoeing?" Sirius asked. "I mean, either we were snogging in secret or fighting in public. There was no tiptoeing involved. Just the snogging, " here he smiled wolfishly, "which was very nice, and the fighting, which was rather fun too."

"You scare me a little sometimes, you know that?" James asked.

Sirius let out a sigh. "Well, it's over now. After last night's fiasco, Bella isn't even going to let herself look at me."

"At least you got to snog her," James said gloomily. "And tell her how you felt and…and you know she feels the same way."  
  


Sirius looked at James. "You know, I don't think Lily was ever really all that into me," he said. "I mean, she always hung around you so much…a lot more than she ever did with me."

"Yeah, but half the time we were talking about you," James pointed out. "Besides, I've got half the school to compete with. You've just got Liam, and he's a wanker besides. Not exactly that much competition."  
  


"Yeah, but Arabella isn't even talking to me," Sirius pointed out as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

Just then, Arabella walked up to Sirius, looking nervous but determined. "Um, Sirius, d'you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

James leaned in and muttered, "What was that again?"

Sirius looked more than a little surprised as he said, "Um, yeah, absolutely." 

"Well, I think the porridge looks especially good today," James remarked, "so I think I'm going to try it.  Oh, and Sirius, we have practice later today, so don't forget—"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sirius said, not looking at him. James smirked and walked over to the seat next to Lily. "Hey."

She didn't look up from the paper, "Hello, James."

_Yeah, sure, she's madly in love with me all right. _"Everything all right?" James asked as he buttered his toast.

Lily looked up. "Oh, well, not really." At James's quick glance to where Sirius and Arabella were talking quietly, Lily said, "No, it's not about them, just…" She showed James the newspaper. 

"Four Found Dead In Home," James read. "What, does this have something to do with the Death Eaters?"

"Yeah," Lily said sadly. "This Muggle-born wizard was visiting his family and…they just attacked, without warning…his little brother was just seven…"

James's stomach clenched. "That's…"

"Horrible," Lily finished for him. "And I was just thinking about my family…and how I'm putting them at risk…" Lily's worried eyes turned onto James. "James…did I do the right thing when I came to Hogwarts and became a witch? I mean, I was so curious and I wanted to really belong, but…"

"Of course you did," James told her. "Look, you've been a witch since the day you were born. That's not something you can change. And your family knows that, and they've accepted it."

"You haven't met Petunia," Lily muttered, then smiled at him. "Listen to me babble on and on. Don't you ever get sick of listening to me whine all the time?"

"No," James said honestly. "I like helping you."

"That's sweet," Lily said, smiling. "I am going to have to get you a _huge_ birthday present. How would you feel about getting your own country?"

James wrinkled his nose. "Too much hassle and politics."

Lily laughed. "Guess I'll just have to think of something else then."

_I'd settle for a date. Or even a kiss._

~*~

"Lily!" 

Lily turned to see Julian Grey running up to her. "Um, hello, Julian," she said. Julian, who was a 6th year Ravenclaw prefect, grinned down at her.

"About to start practice?"

Lily looked down at her red and gold robes and the broomstick in her hand. "Er, yeah."

"Obviously, huh?" Julian said, laughing at himself. "Look, Lily, about this ball that's coming up, Longbottom said you didn't have a date yet…"

Lily's eyes widened in shock. Merlin help her, she'd thought Frank was _joking_. "Well, that's—that's true, but—"

"So, d'you want to go with me then?"

This was not happening. Julian was a prefect, a year older…"Well, I haven't really thought about the ball really…"

Julian's toothy grin widened as he said, "Well, maybe you should think about it then." He stepped closer to her, and Lily caught a whiff of his rather strong cologne.

"Um…"

"Lily!" James called out. "We've got practice!" 

Lily almost sighed in relief, but caught herself, realizing that would be rude. "I've got to go, Julian, but um, I'll get back to you, okay?" Without a backward glance, she jogged over to where James was waiting.

"What was that about?" James asked. "Did he want our plays or something?"

"No, he just wanted to ask me to the ball," Lily said, trying to remain calm.

"He _what_?" 

"Not so loud!" Lily hissed. "And yeah, it threw me for a loop too."

"Does that wanker realize how inappropriate that is?"

Lily looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't exactly thrilled, but what's so inappropriate about it?"

"He's—he's older," James sputtered, "and doesn't he realize that we're about to cream his House in the next match? He's trying to shake you up, make you lose your focus, that git…"

"Thanks," Lily said dryly. "I suppose it never occurred to you that he might just like me?"

James's jaw dropped and he looked mortified. "That's not what I meant, it's just…he's so smarmy and you could do a lot better, that's all. Really."

Lily softened. "Okay. Let's get started," she suggested as she mounted her broom. "Wouldn't want to lose against Ravenclaw, would we?" With that, she kicked off and took to the air. "Hey, Melissa, hand me the ball!"

~*~

"Hey, Lily," Sirius said as he flew over to Lily on his broomstick.

Lily looked up and pushed away some hair that had blown into her face. "Oh, hey."

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his Quidditch robes. "So, um, Bella told me that you were the one who convinced her to talk to me and I just…wanted to say thanks."

Lily smiled. "No problem."

"And I'm sorry if I caused any hassle or problems—"

"Oh, no, no, you didn't," Lily said, rushing to cut Sirius off. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of her running off after catching Arabella and Sirius together. "Seriously. I'm all right now. Besides, I can't figure out why I didn't see it sooner…you two just fought way too much." 

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, those were the days."

Lily laughed. "Er, Sirius, I don't think you and Arabella are done fighting just yet, if ever."

Sirius' grin grew even wider. "That's part of the fun."

Lily laughed harder. "You two really are made for each other."

"You're really okay?" Sirius asked.

"What, surprised I can get over you that quickly?" Lily asked, smiling.

Sirius's eyebrows raised. "Considering half the school's after you, I should hope so."

Lily groaned. "Don't remind me. I had Julian Grey approach me today. _Julian Grey_. James nearly had a fit when I told him."

"Yeah, he would," Sirius muttered.

"What?"

"Watch it!" Matt howled as he zoomed between the two. "I've nearly got—oh, blast it, it's gone again…"

"Matt, for the love of God, watch where you're going!" Sirius howled. "He's going to kill somebody one of these days…"

"Black!" Rebecca roared. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could help me fend off these Bludgers, considering it's your bleeding JOB?"

"Right!" Sirius said, whisking off.

"Lily! Come over here and help us beat up Adam!"

"Oh, come on, don't gang up on me—"

"That's our job, Adam, in case you haven't realized it yet. Do you need me to walk you through the rules again?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Pot—HEY! Evans! That's not fair! I was distracted!"

"Well, you should have been paying better attention then."

~*~

"Julian Grey? Eurgh."

"My feelings exactly," Lily said as she went over to the girls' locker room. "This is just so odd…I'm the same girl I was before I joined the team. Why is everyone treating me differently? I mean, at the beginning of the year Julian didn't even look at me twice, and now he's asking me out."

"That sounds rather hypocritical," Rebecca remarked as she started to take off her guards. "And it also sounds exactly like what Julian would do."

"Anyway, have you decided on who you are going with?" Melissa asked.

Lily shrugged. "At this point, I just want to have a good time and be comfortable with whoever I'm with. I don't want to have to think about what to say ahead of time and how to act…"

"Then take a friend," Melissa suggested.

Lily furrowed her forehead. "That's not a bad idea, actually…"

"Of course it's not, I came up with it," Melissa joked, putting away her broomstick.

~*~

"James?" Lily said as she sat down next to James at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, Lily?" James asked as he started to take a sip of his pumpkin juice. _Please, please let her say she slapped Julian. Or better yet, she hexed him!_

"Look, I was wondering, do you have a date for the dance?"

James immediately start choking on his juice. Coughing madly, he asked, "What? You—really?"

_Is she serious? She can't be serious. Oh, please let her be serious._

"Oh, God, you've already got a date…"

"No!" James said quickly. "No, I—I definitely do _not_ have a date. Totally, completely date-free. It's rather pathetic, actually."

Lily looked relieved and smiled at him. "So…would you do me a favor and come with me? As a friend?"

James stared at her, trying to get his brain to start working again. When he finally managed it, he croaked, "Don't you have about fifty guys wanting to ask you?"

Lily blushed adorably. "That's actually why I'm asking you? The idea of me going out on an actual date makes me want to shudder right now, and…I just want to go with a friend, really." She bit her lip. "So…d'you want to go with me? It's completely alright if you don't want to, I just…thought I would ask."

James's brown eyes had turned the size of saucers. "Of course I'll go!" he said, probably a bit more vehemently than he should have. But Lily, in her relief and excitement, didn't notice. 

"Oh—great!" Lily said, smiling. "That's fantastic…honestly, I really thought you'd want to go with someone else…"

James, who was grinning madly, said, "So…we're going then."

"Yeah, we are," Lily said, and laughed. "Now I just have to tell Frank so he can spread the word…"

_And then everyone will know that Lily's going to the dance with me. Excellent._

~*~

"You're going with _who_?" Frank asked, flabbergasted.

Lily looked surprised at Frank's reaction. "Yeah? What's the big deal?"

"You're going with James Potter," Frank stated. 

"Again, yes. And again, what's the big deal?"

"Are you blind?" Frank asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, bewildered. "And why are you grinning like that?"

Frank, who was now smiling like the proverbial cat that ate the canary, said, "Lily, I am very happy for you. It sounds like a wonderful idea."

Lily looked at him warily. "Er, thanks. I think."

"No, seriously, it's brilliant. You two make a very cute couple."

"We're friends."

"Then you two are a very cute pair of friends," Frank said, standing up. "I've got to go see Diane for a moment, excuse me…"

In front of the entrance to Hufflepuff House, Frank grinned down at his girfriend. "A bet's a bet, Diane."

Diane, who looked rather put-out, fished three Sickles out of her robes and handed them to Frank. "I stillcan't believe that Lily asked James. Who could have seen _that_ coming?"

"Believe it," Frank said happily as he pocketed the coins. 

"Honestly, though, who would have predicted that?" Diane wailed. "I thought that Lily would just stay in denial until James couldn't take it anymore and did something drastic, like snogging her in the Great Hall at breakfast in front of everyone. Then she'd slap him or cry, and eventually declare her undying love."

Frank looked warily at Diane. "Have you been reading those romantic novels again?" he asked.

Diane blushed. "All I'm saying is, how was I supposed to know Lily would finally snap out of her denial?"

"For the record, she's _still_ in denial. She says she and James are just going as friends."

"No offense, because Lily's really nice, but does she even have eyes?"

"Clearly not," Frank said.

Diane looked up at him. "You do realize that we now have no choice but to go to this dance, if only to see how this all plays out."

"Oh, definitely," Frank agreed. "I wouldn't dream of missing it."

Diane grinned. "It's rather sweet, actually."

Frank made a face. "Actually, I just wish James would grow a pair and ask her out on a proper date already."

"Oh, you're one to talk. Look how long it took you to ask me out!"

"Yeah, but I did it eventually, didn't I? James just keeps skirting around the issue while Lily wallows in her denial," Frank looked sideways at Diane. "Five Sickles says they end up snogging by the end of the ball." 

Diane grinned. "Oh, you're on," she said, shaking his hand. "There's no way it'll happen. Hell will freeze over first."

Frank laughed. "Diane, Sirius and Arabella are dating now. Hell's _already_ frozen over."


	18. And A Baby Step Backwards

"Lily, I can't tell you what to get for James," Remus said patiently.

"Why not?" Lily asked. "I have no idea what he would want, and I was hoping you would have an idea."

Remus thought ruefully that something James would enjoy very much would be a quick snog with Lily, but of course he couldn't say that.

"Er…I think James will love whatever you give him," Remus said.

Lily waved her hand dismissively, "I want him to like my gift because it's great, not because it came from me."

Remus sighed, wishing he could just tell her to ask him out on a proper date or simply declare her undying love, because James would go over the moon, but that wasn't an option either. 

"Please, just give me a hint," Lily whined.

Remus smiled. "If I told you what to get James, then it wouldn't really be a gift from you anymore, it'd be a gift from me."

Lily pouted, an expression that looked remarkably good on her. "So you won't help then?"

"You don't need help," Remus insisted. "James will—"

"Love whatever I give him, I heard you the first seventeen times," Lily pouted even more.

"Well, considering you didn't get the hint the first four times, I just had to keep repeating myself—" Remus joked, and Lily whacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

~*~

"Potter, you unbelievably lucky git!" Brian Waldon threw an arm around James in a too-friendly manner.

"Er, hello Brian," James said warily. 

"Why is James an unbelievably lucky git?" Peter asked curiously as he tried to extract his Charms essay from his bookbag. 

"Because he's dating Lily Evans, that's why."

Peter immediately dropped his bookbag and stared at James in shock. Sirius nearly tripped, as he was too involved in gawking at his best friend. Remus folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

James, though inwardly glowing, managed to correct, "I'm not dating her. We're just going to the ball." James, giving up the battle, allowed himself to grin broadly at the thought.

"It's the same thing, practically," Brian said, clapping James on the shoulder. "How did you do it?" he demanded. "That girl's been turning blokes down right and left, and _you_ manage to snag her?"

James, inwardly cursing his conscience, added, "We're just going as friends, that's all. Really."

"Yeah, right," Brian said in disbelief. "You should have seen Julian Grey's face when Lily told him she was going with you…he nearly threw a fit."

James was starting to feel a little lightheaded. Lily was telling people that she was going to the ball with him. This was happening. This was really, actually happening.

"Told him, huh?" James said, trying to sound casual, and failing miserably. "So how many people know?"

"A lot," Brian said.  "Word's spreading around…lot of disappointed girls, I bet." He clapped James on the shoulder again and winked. "See you around, Potter."

As Brian walked away, James turned to his friends and smiled sheepishly.

Sirius blinked twice, then said slowly, "You…and _Lily_?"

"It's not what you think," James said quickly, adjusting his glasses. "We're just going as friends. That's why she asked me, because we're friends."

Peter's eyes were huge. "_She_ asked _you_?" 

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Oh, this just isn't fair," Peter wailed. "You do absolutely _nothing_, and a girl falls right into your lap!"

"She is not in my—"

"Oh, yes she is," Remus said, grinning. "Do you realize that she was interrogating me for about ten minutes as to what would be the perfect present for you?"

"Your point being?" James asked, although he was doing a rather spastic jig on the inside. 

Remus sighed in frustration. "James, get a clue. The girl's absolutely mad about you, she just hasn't realized it yet."

"No, she isn't," James insisted, although he wasn't quite sure anymore why he was still fighting this. "It's not a huge deal."

"Right," Sirius said sarcastically. "You get asked out by the girl of your dreams, and you're telling us it's not a big deal?"

James's grin grew even wider. "It is a big deal, isn't it?" he said, grinning goofily.

"I think he's finally got it," Remus said dryly.

~*~

As James walked into Potions class, he saw Lily sitting alone. He hesitated, then slid into the seat next to her. "Is it okay if I sit here?" James asked quietly.

Lily turned to him, smiling. "James. No, of course not. Sit."

"Where's Arabella?"

Lily chuckled. "Over there, arguing with Sirius." James looked over to see Arabella and Sirius arguing loudly. He heard Arabella say, "You know, I bet Quodpot isn't that bad…"

"Oh, she shouldn't've said that," James muttered, as Sirius's voice rose in outrage, squawking about how Quodpot being nothing more than a poor man's Quidditch.

Lily giggled. "Well, that's why she said it."

James laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked at Lily out of the corner of his eye. "So, I heard a rumor that we're going to the ball. You know anything about that?"

Lily blushed. "I sort of…told Julian. I had to get him off my back somehow and…do you mind?"

"Are you kidding?" James asked. "I'm _proud _to be seen with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Why would I mind?"

Lily blushed harder. "You're going to make me so vain with all the compliments you give out."

James looked her straight in the eyes and smiled gently. "You deserve every single one."

Lily looked down, smiling nervously. "You…" She took his hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. "You are so sweet. Really."

James swallowed. "Lily…"

But then the professor came in, and Lily let go of his hand quickly, and she didn't look at him for the rest of the class.

~*~

"Alright, what's going on with you and Potter?" Arabella demanded as they walked through the hallways.

"Nothing," Lily said, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Uh huh," Arabella said, clearly not believing it. "Then what was with you two in Potions today. You were so…lovey dovey."

"We were not lovey dovey. I was just thanking him."

"For what?" Arabella asked.

Lily shrugged. "For agreeing to come with me to the ball."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it was _such_ a hard thing for him to agree to," Arabella said sarcastically. 

"So what's going on?" Frank asked as he caught up to them. "Lily, James wanted me to tell you that he's managed to get the pitch again for tonight at 8:00."

"Okay."

Arabella rolled her eyes. "James this, James that. You know, Lily, if I didn't know better, I'd swear there was something going on with you two…" Arabella trailed off as her eyes widened. "There isn't, is there?"

"No!" Lily protested. "James is a friend. That's _it_."

Frank mentally rolled his eyes so hard they fell out of his head, but he said nothing. 

~*~

"Hunter! Walsh!" Rebecca roared happily as she soared into the air. "Both of you prats owe me 15 sickles! Pay up!"

Adam and Matt zoomed over to him. "What? No way!" Matt wailed. 

"There's just no bleedin' way that our adored Captain could get up the nerve to ask Evans out," Adam insisted. 

Rebecca grinned widely. "He wouldn't. _Lily_, on the other hand…"

Both Adam's and Matt's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Adam leaned back. "Has hell frozen over or something?" he demanded in shock. "Seriously? She asked him?" He grinned. "Our bet didn't cover that, it's null and void, and I get to keep my Sickles."

Rebecca looked at him with pity. "Adam, the bet was whether or not James and Lily would go to the ball together. And they are, so you don't get to keep your Sickles."

Matt looked miserable. "I don't even _have_ 15 Sickles!" he whined.

"Ahem," James said, floating nearby on his broomstick. He looked rather stunned. "You…you're _betting_ on my friendship with Lily?"

"Well…" Matt said desperately, " it's not like we're the _only_ ones who were betting…" at the look on James's face, he backtracked quickly. Or tried to, at least. "I mean…er…oh boy."

In a strangled voice, James managed to ask, "There are _more _bets?"

Increasingly alarmed by the vivid shade of red that James's face was turning, Adam tried to smooth things over. "Now mate, it's not as bad as it sounds…"

"Not as _bad_ as it _sounds_?" James shrieked. "People are making bets on my…"he stopped abruptly and Rebecca finished for him.

"Love life?" she suggested innocently.

James's eyes widened and he made a funny choking noise. "No. No, because Lily has nothing to do with….my love life," he finished lamely. "We are _just friends_, we're going to the ball as _friends_. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Uh-huh."

'Great," James said, smiling tightly. "Then you won't mind doing five laps 'round the pitch then."

Groaning, Adam turned on his broom, but James stopped him. "I didn't say anything about doing the laps on your brooms."

"Oh, come on, James—"

"Yes, well, maybe this will teach you from making stupid bets about your captain!" 

~*~

"Why are three of our players running around the pitch?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Punishment," James said bluntly.

"Why? What did they do?" Lily asked.

James paused, flushing. "They were…insolent."

Lily laughed. "Insolent? I didn't even think you knew a word that big," she teased. "Clearly your ego is in need of some deflating."

"They deserved it!" James protested.

"Oh? What did they do, exactly?"

James turned beet-red and muttered. "Theyweremakingbetsaboutus."

"What?"

James closed his eyes. "The three of them had bets going…on us. Over whether we'd end up going to the ball."

When Lily didn't start screaming, James hesitantly opened his eyes again. Lily was just gaping at him, her eyes wide. "Lily? Say something?"

"How many laps did you give them?" Lily asked in a strange voice. 

James shrugged. "Five. Why?"

Lily pursed her lips. "You should have given them ten, " she said, then flew down to the three runners.

A gasping Adam huffed, "Evans, in case—you haven't—noticed, we're just a little—bit—busy—right now." 

"I noticed," Lily said wryly, then asked, "Why on earth would you want to make bets on us?"

Adam shrugged. "Seemed—to be—an easy way—to make some money." He frowned. " 'Course—I lost and running—so it—probably wasn't the—smartest idea—I've ever—had."

"Hell—of a punishment—Potter gave us," Rebecca moaned. "D'you have—any idea—how big—this pitch—really is?"

Lily smiled. "How many laps do you have left?"

"4," all three of the punishees said miserably.

"Hey—can't you—get him to—lighten—up?" Matt asked, gasping. "He's a—despot!"

"Not a chance."

~*~

"Don't you guys think this is a little unfair?" Melissa asked.

"No," Lily said, frowning. "They deserve it." Lily glared at the three straggling figures. "All day, people have been asking me how I managed to wrangle James Potter as my date for the ball. I get here, thinking I'll have some quiet and peace, and be left alone, and then I find out that three of my teammates are betting on my relationship with James."

James, who was nearby, nearly choked. "We…have a relationship?"

"We're friends," Lily said shortly. "As friends, we have a relationship."

"Right, right," James said, nodding quickly. "Absolutely." He paused, searching for the right words to say. "Better go down there and call it off, or we'll be here all night."

~*~

"Karen, _don't start_," Lily warned as Karen walked into the dormitory. "If I hear one word about James Potter—"

Arabella looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. "I'd listen to her if I were you," she advised Karen "She knows some nasty hexes, believe me."

Karen sighed in frustration. "Lily, you're going to the ball with him!"

"As _friends_," Lily said through gritted teeth. "Now drop it."

"Fine," Karen turned to Arabella. "I _cannot_ believe you are going to the ball with Sirius Black! Sirius Black, Arabella!"

Arabella didn't look up from her magazine. "Karen, if you want your hair to stay the same color it is right now, you will drop this subject."

Karen let out a scream of frustration. "You two are so unfair!"

"And you're too nosy," Arabella replied as Karen flounced out. Then she looked over at Lily. "You know, Lily, I hate to ask, but…_is _there something going on with you and James?"

Lily looked up and stared at her friend in surprise. "Oh, not you too," she moaned.

Arabella got off her bed and picked up a piece of parchment. "Lily, this is your list of things you have to do."

"Yes."

"Half of these things have something to do with James Potter," Arabella pointed out. " 'Practice for the game against Ravenclaw…find James's present…find dress robes for the ball…' "

"There are other things on there too!" Lily insisted.

Arabella looked down at it. "Yeah. 'Study for Transfiguration and Potions.' Lily, come on…it does look…suggestive." She shrugged. "But I could be wrong."

"You are," Lily said shortly.

"Okay then."


	19. Under the Stars

Lily collapsed happily onto her bed. "I love Hogsmeade," she declared.

Arabella rolled her eyes as she came in. "Judging from the ridiculously large amounts of money you've spent today, I think it would be safe to say that yes, you do."

Lily grinned. "You have to admit it was worth it. Those robes looked fantastic on me."

"That they did," Arabella admitted. "James is going to _die_ when he sees you in them."

Lily's grin grew wider. "He is, isn't he?"

Arabella shot a look at her friend. "Like that, don't you?" she suggested, wagging her eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, it's just…nice to know you can stop a guy dead in his tracks." She grinned, picturing the look on James's face. It was a nice image.

Arabella grinned back at her. "It _is_ nice, isn't it?" she smiled. "You almost feel sorry for the blokes…what kind of pathetic creature can be manipulated by a piece of fabric?" she demanded, shaking her head in disgust.

"Comes in handy though," Lily said, grinning. "I remember last summer, my cousin Florine came to our house for a week, and none of the boys in town could keep their eyes off her. She didn't discourage it either," Lily added, laughing.

"It depends though," Arabella said thoughtfully

"On what?"

Arabella grinned wickedly, something she'd picked up from Sirius. "On how short the hemline is or how much the neckline plunges."

Lily choked. "Bella," she said, giggling even harder, "I think Sirius's been rubbing off on you too much. He's polluted your mind." She smiled at her friend. "He's going to love you in those robes though."

"He'd better, considering how much I paid for them," Arabella sniffed. "And just for the record, my mind was already polluted _before_ I met Black."

"No kidding," Lily said, snorting. She smiled again. "So, I got the perfect present for James."

"Yes, and you won't tell me what it is!" Arabella pouted.

Lily smiled. "I want it to be a surprise."

"It better be worth it," Arabella muttered, still pouting. "You spent half the day in that bloody shop bargaining over whatever it is you bought."

"I spent twenty minutes in there," Lily corrected, smiling. "Besides, it was worth it. James is really, really going to die when he sees this present."

* * *

Frank slammed the drawer shut rather forcefully. Granted, he was having a rather bad day. He couldn't find his Potions text, he was already late for his study session with Diane, and James Potter was apparently hell-bent on driving poor Frank absolutely insane.

"James, for the last time, I really don't have any idea what Lily is getting you for your birthday," Frank said tiredly. "Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Oh, come on, Frank," James wheedled. "You've got to have some idea of-"

"No, I really don't!" Frank declared, exasperated. "And if you want her to give you a birthday kiss, then you're just going to have to admit you're in love with her!"

James's eyes grew huge. He choked, finally stammering, "Wh-what? I am not in love with Lily!"

Frank rolled his eyes. He hadn't planned on confronting James, but he decided to just go with it. "Uh huh, James. And Lucius Malfoy isn't a bigoted git, he's just misunderstood."

"But-I-"

Finally, Frank found the Potions book halfway under the bed. He picked it up, and turned to James, "Now. I have to go meet Diane. I strongly suggest you just admit how you feel to Lily, because trust me, she won't figure it out on her own." Smiling at a shell-shocked James, Frank said cheerfully, "Have a nice day."

Frank walked away whistling, and somehow he was feeling a lot better.

* * *

"I mean, how did he figure it out?" James wailed to the other Marauders. "Which one of you gits told him?"

Remus shrugged, not taking his eyes off the essay that was due tomorrow. "James, you aren't exactly subtle. Maybe Frank just figured it out on his own."

James started to pace. "This is terrible. What am I supposed to do now?"

Swallowing the rest of his Chocolate Frog, Sirius suggested, "Why don't you just take his advice?"

James stared at his friend. "Padfoot, that is not an option."

"Why the hell not?" Sirius demanded curiously.

James gaped, spluttering. "For—for about a million reasons!"

Remus groaned. "James, I highly doubt you have a million reasons. At the most, you've got five, and I'm positive that most, if not all of them, have absolutely no merit and could be debunked within a few minutes."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony, you have got to stop channeling your dad and act your age. What fifteen year-old boy knows what the word 'debunked' means?"

Remus turned red. "Plenty of people!"

"I don't," Peter piped up.

Sirius gestured towards Peter triumphantly. "See! I rest my case!"

"Will you three wankers focus?" James yelled. "I'm having a crisis here, and you three are arguing over vocabulary!"

Remus dipped his quill into the inkwell. "James, you're overreacting. Besides, I agree with Frank. Lily's not going to figure it out unless you say or do something that makes it clear. And staring longingly at her while she's looking the other way isn't making it clear."

"You know, Moony," Peter said thoughtfully, "for a bloke who's never had a girlfriend, you're awfully knowledgeable about these things."

Remus shrugged. "Those who can, do, those who can't, teach," he said.

"Oh, _now_ he's giving out the advice," Sirius growled. "I could have used this a few months ago, you know...spared me months of torment..."

Remus looked at him. "Padfoot, you tormented _yourself_. Half of that situation was your fault, and I can't be expected to give out advice when I don't know what's going on."

"You're still bitter about the fact that you didn't see it coming, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. "What good is being the perceptive one of the bunch going to do me if I can't see something right in front of my face?"

James cleared his throat loudly. "If the lot of you could stop digressing, maybe we could get back to discussing _my_ problems."

Remus rolled his eyes. "James, you wouldn't _have_ this problem if you just grew a pair and _said_ something already."

"I already told you that I can't tell—"

Sirius raised his hand. "Excuse me. In an attempt to salvage whatever sanity we have left, I will ask: who here is in favor of withholding advice until James makes a move?" Remus and Peter immediately raised their hands. "Right then." Grinning at his friend, Sirius said, "Sorry, Prongs, but majority rule and all that. Until you make a move, our lips are sealed on the Lily issue."

James opened his mouth, closed it and frowned. "Fine," he grumbled finally. "I'll tell her on my birthday. Happy?"

Peter nodded. "We know you have it in you, Prongs," he encouraged

"Oh, shut up," James glared at the three of them. "Traitors." His voice got louder as he said, "Abandoning me in my time of need...what kind of friends are you?"

A seventh year turned around in his chair and glared at James, who had nearly yelled the last few words. "Potter, we all know you're a Quidditch star and everything, but keep it down!"

The other three Marauders started cracking up, while James sunk into his chair and muttered, "Sorry."

* * *

"You ready?" Matt asked.

Lily grinned at him reassuringly as she paced, her broomstick in her hand. "Uh huh. You?"

Matt nodded. "I threw up a few minutes ago," he said brightly, "but other than that, I'm doing great."

"It's his ritual before a game," Adam explained, clipping the twigs on his broom.

Lily nodded, distracted. She took in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

So far, everyone was at a stalemate. The Ravenclaw Chasers were good, but Adam was a better Keeper. Gryffindor had scored a couple of goals, but the Ravenclaw Beaters kept them from scoring more.

Lily watched idly as Melissa dove to catch the Quaffle. Kenneth MacLean, a Ravenclaw Chaser, swooped towards her. He smiled wryly. "Boring as hell, innit?"

Lily grinned. "Absolutely."

"Blast those Seekers, shoulda found that Snitch by now."

Lily would have answered, if it hadn't been for the Bludger heading straight towards her. She swerved to the right, and the Bludger missed her by a hair. Gasping, Lily turned towards Melissa's cry of "Lily!"

Melissa threw the Quaffle towards her, and Lily caught it. Zooming towards the Ravenclaw goals, Kenneth hot on her heels, Lily tried to think.

_Come on, come on, it's not that hard, avoid the Bludgers, keep the Quaffle, and make the goal. It's not that hard, it's what you do, Lily, because you're the Chaser, the star Chaser of the Gryffindor team…_

Lily did a couple loops in the air, trying to lose Kenneth. As she came into an upright position, out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt starting to go into a dive—

_Oh, let this be the real thing, please, please, Matt, catch the Snitch—_

What with looking at Matt, hanging onto the Quaffle, and avoiding Kenneth, it was safe to say Lily had her hands full.

So it really wasn't that much of a surprise that she didn't see the Bludger coming. David Baker had sent it towards her and his aim was good. It hit her right in the back of the head.

"…and Evans is hit!" the announcer yelled. "A _direct_ hit to the head with a Bludger, she's swaying….she just dropped the Quaffle…good Lord, I think she's going to fall…and Potter's trying to reach her in time, he's going awfully fast, nearly crashed into Kingsley there…and Evans has _fallen off her broomstick_! She's falling…Potter's diving now, trying to catch her…_he's got her_! My God, he's actually caught her! She seems to be unconscious, Potter's struggling…trying to keep both of them from falling…Black and Hornridge are meeting him, trying to help…."

* * *

"Lily," James whispered. "Lily, wake up. Come on, Lily, please? Think of it as an early birthday present." James grunted as he tried to hold her up and navigate the broom at the same time. Madam Hooch came towards them now, pulling out her wand.

"Let her go, Potter," she said gently, but firmly.

James shook his head wildly. "No way. I can't."

"Let her go. I promise, she'll be all right." Madam Hooch waved her wand, and Lily started to rise up into the air. She hung there, still, for a long, long moment, then slowly started to sink down to the earth. James followed her.

The announcer went on. "…and the Seekers are still searching for the Snitch, wait, wait—Hunter's diving again…I think this is the real thing…and he's got it! He's got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

James heard the crowd cheering, and he understood what the announcer was saying. Matt had caught the Snitch, and they'd won. Wonderful. Fantastic. He'd celebrate later. After, say, Lily was given a clean bill of health and he had ripped out David Baker's heart with a fork. Or maybe a spoon. He hadn't decided yet.

* * *

James was grimly silent. Sirius, sitting next to him, kept glancing at him, worried.

"Where's Figg and Longbottom?" Melissa asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius sighed. "They're in there with Pomfrey. Managed to sneak in."

Melissa nodded, and the stifling silence took over again.

"I'm sure she's all right," Matt offered lamely.

"Yeah," Adam agreed heartily. "Evans is tough. She'll be fine." He looked at James and slid his eyes away.

There was a very long pause. Then James said quietly, "I'm going to kill Baker."

Sirius sighed. Here it was.

"Prongs, I know you're worried, but there's absolutely no reason to go off and _Avada Kedavra _every member of the Ravenclaw team."

"They deserve to be destroyed," James said tightly, fixated on revenge.

"Fine, fine," Sirius agreed impatiently, "They're the scum of the earth, got it. Do me a favor, please? If you're going to kill them, then don't use any Unforgivables. I don't fancy visiting you in Azkaban. And I don't think Lily would like it too much if you missed the ball because you're hanging out with Dementors."

Finally, James chuckled quietly. "Fine, I won't kill him." Another pause. "Can I hex him?"

Sirius laughed. "You know, I think I might just help you."

* * *

Lily smiled up at James drowsily. "Hey. Did we win?"

James nodded. "Yeah. Matt caught the Snitch not too long after you were hit."

Her smile grew wider. "Good. Good." A pause. "James, do me a favor?"

"Anything," he said, smiling at her gently. She was okay. Drowsy, yes, but fine.

He still was going to hex Baker, though. Badly.

Lily's smile was wry, knowing. "Don't kill Baker. He was just doing his job."

Dammit. She was on to him. Normally, the fact that Lily seemed to know him so well would have James jumping up and down with glee. Now, though, it was rather inconvenient.

James pouted. "I wasn't going to kill him."

"Uh huh." Lily laughed. "I know you, James. Are you going to get Sirius to help you?"

James marveled silently that she could know him like this, and still know nothing about him, all at the same time. "Okay, okay," he said, laughing. "Maybe there was a plan to hex him."

Lily looked at him for a long moment. "Your birthday isn't until tomorrow."

James grinned. "Wow, Lily. Your powers of deduction are astounding."

"Oh, shut up, I have a concussion." She looked at him for a moment, considering. "Do—do you mind if I give it to you today?"

James shook his head. "No. No, of course not."

"Okay, then. You're getting your present now."

"Now?" James frowned. "Is it here?" James got an idea he knew was insane, but he couldn't help thinking it anyway. _Maybe I really am getting a birthday kiss. Or a birthday snog. Bad James. Bad, stupid James, that's not going to happen, not in a million years—_

"James?"

He snapped to attention. "Yeah?"

Lily was sitting up on the bed. "Come on. Let's go. I have to get it for you."

"Are you sure? I mean—Madam Pomfrey, well, she's rather fanatical about her patients, and I don't want you to overexert yourself—"

Lily looked at him. "James." She pouted a little bit and added a lethal dose of puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" she asked in a small voice.

James decided right then that Madam Pomfrey could go to hell. "Never mind."

Lily smiled. "Help me up?" She stood up shakily, leaning against him for a long moment. James froze, then started to relax. Lily looked up at him shyly. "I'm kinda dizzy still," she murmered with a small laugh. "D'you mind if—"

"No!" James protested. "No, I—I really don't mind. At all. Whatsoever." He started to laugh, feeling giddy. Lily was all right and _very_ close to him right now, they'd won the match, and tomorrow was his birthday.

All in all, things were absolutely wonderful.

* * *

"A book." He blinked at her, and pasted a smile on his face. "I love it."

Lily looked amused. "James, it's a first edition. Open it."

James cracked open the cover of Quidditch Through The Ages and gaped.

"James?"

Somehow he found the ability to speak. "How…where did you find this?"

Lily shrugged. "Hogsmeade. Took me a while, but I found it."

He finally dragged his eyes away. "I can't accept this."

"James—"

"No. Lily—do you realize what this is?" James was nearly shrieking by this point.

Lily remained unruffled. "It's a first edition copy of Quidditch Through The Ages with the signature of the author, Kennilworthy Whisp. And for the record, it didn't cost as much as you think it did."

He stared at her. "A first edition."

"Yes."

"Signed by the author."

"Yes."

"How?"

Lily shrugged. "I was wandering around at Hogsmeade, found this…rather disreputable shop. By that point, I was so desperate for a present, I think I would have gone into Knockturn Alley if I thought I could find anything there. So, I went into the shop, looked around until I found the book, and haggled until I got the owner to go to a reasonable price. Luckily for me, the shopkeeper had no clue what this book really was."

James was grinning madly. He gently set the book down, turned towards Lily, and hugged her. "Thank you so much. This is—amazing."

Lily laughed gently, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Prongs, if you don't move this instant, I swear I'll feed you to the squid."

James turned to glare at Sirius. "Hey, I have to look perfect. Perfection takes time, effort."

Remus rolled his eyes. "James, your hair is not going to behave, no matter what you do to it. We've been over this already."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Didn't the Great Hair Experiment of Third Year teach you _anything_?"

"It's _Lily_," James said.

"Yes, well, it's Arabella for me, and if I don't look perfect, it'll be _me_ who's fed to the giant squid, so do you think you could move?"

James sighed, moving away from the mirror. "Fine, fine." He let out a deep breath. "Tonight's the night, gentlemen. I'm going to make my move."

Sirius snorted as he adjusted his tie. "That's what you said last time, and Lily _still_ doesn't have a clue."

"No, I mean it," James said. "That present has to _mean_ something, right?"

"I should say so," Peter said. "A first-edition copy, signed by the author…d'you realize Whisp doesn't even sign his books anymore? That book's worth hundreds by now!"

James grinned. "I'm not selling it. Ever." He frowned. "You think I've got a shot? With Lily?"

Remus looked up in disbelief. "Do you really need us to answer that?" He rolled his eyes. "Look at it this way, James: she obviously prefers you to Julian Grey."

"Somehow, that's not so reassurring."

* * *

"James?"

James looked up and immediately forgot to breathe. He blinked, and tried to say something, couldn't, and simply settled for staring.

Sirius, coming in, grinned. "That silence means that you look very nice, Lily."

Lily smiled. "Thanks."

"You—you—" James spluttered. "Wow. _Wow_."

She giggled. In her clingy, floating pale lavender robes, Lily, in James's eyes, couldn't look more amazing. "You look nice too," she said. "Handsome." She started to come down the stairs.

James turned red. "Well, not as nice as you." He lifted a hand to his hair self-consciously. "Sorry, but my hair wouldn't behave."

As she reached him, Lily touched his hair gently. "I'm kind of glad, actually. I like it better this way."

James half-heartedly tried to focus. Of course, it didn't work. There Lily was, looking amazing, smelling like—what was that, strawberries?— and complimenting him, touching his hair…it was a miracle his brain hadn't exploded yet.

"James?"

And those robes were nice too…wait, was that… James's brain ground to a halt. _Décolletage_. That was it. Lily was here, wearing robes that had actual _décolletage_, not much it had to be admitted, but still! _Décolletage_!

"James."

James looked up quickly, hoping—no, praying—that she hadn't noticed. Judging from the amused look in her green eyes—and what lovely green eyes they were too—she had definitely noticed that _his_ eyes were fixated on something they shouldn't have been.

"I was…um…I thought there was some lint on your shoulder," James said desperately.

"Oh?"

"It's gone now." James held out his arm. "We should go."

Lily smiled and took his arm.

* * *

"Sirius, you're overreacting," Arabella declared loftily, folding her arms.

"I was gone for a _second_, and I come back to see you flirting with that _wanker_!" Sirius roared.

"You were gone for _seven_ minutes," Arabella snapped, "and besides, don't pretend like you weren't chatting up June Simon over there!" In her creamy robes, with her hair down, Arabella looked like an angel. An very annoyed angel, who was five seconds away from hitting her boyfriend.

"She had me cornered!"

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "So it's alright for you to talk to whoever, but I can't? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yea-no!"

As they continued to bicker, Frank, standing nearby, turned to Diane. "They'll never get along, will they?"

Diane grinned. "Let's hope not. I'm getting far too much entertainment out of this."

Frank smiled as he saw James and Lily swaying to the music. "I'm telling you, love," he said, gesturing at the dancing pair, "it's going to happen tonight."

"No way," Diane insisted, shaking her head.

Frank pointed towards James and Lily, who were laughing at something. "So sure about that?" As close as James and Lily were standing, the way they were acting—they _looked _like a couple.

Diane frowned. "I still say James isn't going to risk it." She turned to her boyfriend. "Okay, so we're clear on the terms. James has to kiss Lily by the end of the ball, and if he doesn't, I win the bet."

"But if he _does_, I win." Frank nodded, grinning. "Excellent. I could really use the five Sickles."

* * *

James was rather amazed at how well things were going. He'd danced with Lily, had _not _tripped over his feet, Lily was smiling at him, and quite a lot of the males populating this dance were glaring at him.

Also, the punch and food were very, very good.

"So, we're going up against Slytherin," Lily said, sipping at her punch.

"Wha—oh, yeah." So James had been distracted by her hair. Lily's hair was very pretty.

"Worried?"

'Not really," James said honestly. "Haven't thought about it too much."

Lily sighed. "I have."

James didn't really like the way that sounded. "You know you're going to be fine, right?"

Lily looked at him with wide, worried jade green eyes. "It's _Slytherin_."

"So? We've beaten them before," James said flippantly.

"Which means they'll be even more determined to make sure it doesn't happen again," Lily pointed out. Then she added with a little laugh, "Especially since you have a _Mudblood _on your team."

James went very still, because he knew those words weren't her own. "Who said that?" he demanded. "Which one of those bas—"

"James, shh," Lily said softly. "It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't," he said furiously. "Listen, I don't ever want to hear you refer to yourself that way again, alright? You're not what they say you are."

"I would hope so," Lily joked, trying to lighten the mood, but James wasn't having any of it.

"You know you deserve to be here, right?" James asked, taking one of her hands in his. "Because you do."

Lily smiled at him. "I know, James. Don't worry about me."

James sent a glare at Rosier, the Slytherin captain. "Slimy gits," he muttered.

"No argument here."

* * *

"Cold?"

"No," Lily said, staring up at the sky. "Nice night."

"Yeah," James agreed. He shuffled his feet. "Er, Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we out here?" James asked, gesturing at the gardens. "I mean, it's pretty, but..."

Lily laughed. "I…don't know," she admitted. "I just have this strange feeling—like something's about to happen." She paused. "I've had it all week. Like there's something I'm supposed to do or say…" She shrugged and smiled at James. "Never mind."

He stared at her, something unreadable in his eyes. "Lily…" he paused, then shook his head. "I—nothing."

Lily was intrigued. "Tell me."

He grinned nervously, and it hit Lily. James was adorable. Not that this was news or anything, Lily had always known, in an abstract way, that her friend was an adorable boy.

Only, now, it—just wasn't abstract. Not anymore. Not with the way her stomach was twisting and churning and—wow.

James looked at her, concerned. He stepped closer. Now they were merely inches apart. Okay. She could deal with this—was that cologne?

"Lily? Are you all right?"

"Uh-huh," Lily said quickly, smiling in what she hoped was a convincing manner. As James turned his head up to look at the stars, Lily tried to get a hold of herself.

_It's James. James, your friend, teammate, captain—that's all, that's it, no matter how lovely his eyes are—oh, God. No, no, no, I'm not falling for him, I'm not, I'm not—_

"I'm not falling for him," she muttered, and James turned to her, bewildered.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." She closed her eyes, letting whatever she was feeling just wash over here.

"Lily, you sure you're all right?" James asked, worried. And he was always worried about her, wasn't he? He always worried, always tried to help, was always there for her—

And that realization, if anything, only made Lily even dizzier.

"I'm fine, James," she said, stepping closer to him, definitely invading his personal space. "Absolutely fine."

Now Lily was _sure_ she wasn't the only one having trouble breathing. James's breathing was just as erratic as hers, and it only sped up as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this okay?" she asked quietly.

James stared at her, his Adam's apple bobbing. Lily closed her eyes, waiting. For what, some signal? Some sign? But all of a sudden, Lily realized…

…she was tired of waiting for something to happen. Maybe…the weird feeling she'd had, maybe it meant that she needed to make something happen.

Maybe she needed to make _this_ happen.

_This is insane,_ she thought. _And I don't even care._

James finally spoke. "Lily," he croaked, "what—?"

But he never finished, simply because in that instant, Lily leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

_A/N: For those of you who aren't sure_, décolletage _means cleavage_. _ And as for the ending to this chapter: Heh. Heh._. __


	20. Baby Steps Forward

_--peers around nervously--There's a hit out on me, isn't there? Y'all are plotting my murder even as I'm typing this. Well, I can't say I blame you. All those months...oy. You have to understand, I had to completely rewrite this chapter twice…and then with the attacks of writer's block, and school…man, I can already smell the torches…is that a pitchfork poking me?_

* * *

Lily was kicking herself. No, seriously. In between kissing James and trying _not_ to faint, she was mentally kicking herself for not figuring two things out sooner.

One, that James Potter was a great kisser.

Two, that she clearly had feelings for him.

Honestly, what else could grabbing a guy and kissing him mean _except_ that you had repressed feelings for him? And what was killing Lily was that _this_ was the reason why she'd always trusted James, why she was always so happy to see him—good Lord, what was wrong with her, that she couldn't have figured this out sooner? If she had, she wouldn't have wasted all that time mooning over Sirius, or fending off other guys—

"James! Ja—Oh."

Lily tore herself away, her face turning bright red in embarrassment. Peter stood there, his round face looking shocked. "Sorry," he stammered. "I didn't—sorry."

James let out a sigh of exasperation. "What is it, Peter?"

"James—you have to come back in—Sirius is about to get murdered, either by the Slytherins or Arabella—it's close to a riot out there, well a small one, but still—"

"Not my problem," James gritted out.

"But—but you're prefects," Peter said.

Lily smiled, and who knew she could smile when she was in the throes of embarrassment? "Last I checked, we were," she admitted.

"So?" James asked, looking put out.

"Isn't—isn't this part of your job?" Peter timidly pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Wormtail, but Sirius can handle himself, and why would he or anyone else listen to me?"

"But—but you're James Potter!" Peter protested.

Lily didn't fancy going back in either, but she gently laid her hand on his arm. "James," she said, "you are the great James Potter. People'll listen to you."

James turned to her, and he grinned slowly. "I'm great, huh?"

Lily blushed a bit—why had it taken her so long to realize how utterly devastating James's smile was?—but said loftily, "Other people's words, I assure you."

"Oh, of course," James said, smirking.

Lily turned red again at the realization that she was flirting. _Flirting_. Who knew that Lily could flirt? And with James of all people?

Peter cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt—"

"Then don't," James shot back without looking away from Lily.

"But if someone doesn't stop things, you're going to be playing the Quidditch final without several of your key players!"

James sighed. "Then I suppose we'd better get in there."

And so they went back into the Great Hall, past the students, teachers and ghosts, and traveled the corridors only to find…

…that Peter had been correct: it _was_ a small riot.

Sirius, Frank, Remus, Arabella, Adam, Rebecca and even Diane were squaring off against a bunch of Slytherins. Everyone was yelling and hexes were being thrown everywhere.

"Bloody hell," James said, shaking his head. "_What happened_?"

Peter looked just as bewildered as Lily felt. "Some Slytherins were talking about the recent attacks, and one of them said that "all Mudbloods," Peter flushed, "—sorry Lily, "deserved to die, along with their filthy families" and Sirius just snapped, and drew out his wand and pointed it at the Slytherin—Avery it was—and ordered him to take it back, and he just laughed and wouldn't, and invited Sirius to go outside and handle things, and before we knew it—this all happened!"

"But what about the teachers?" Lily asked. "Shouldn't we get them?"

James looked horrified at the thought. "No, no! They might suspend them from playing in the final, and just how are we supposed to win without our Beaters or our Keeper?"

Lily sighed. "Well, we're just going to have to go in there, then."

Peter groaned. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that."

* * *

"Are you all right, Frank?" Peter asked worriedly.

In response, Frank burped up a green bubble. Then a silver one.

Sirius shook his head. "That was low. Bad enough they're making him burp bubbles, but Slytherin colors?"

"Oh, and if they were Gryffindor colours, it would be all right?" Diane asked, irritated.

"Well, it would at least be more appropriate," Sirius insisted.

Arabella snapped, punching her boyfriend in the gut. "Nice, Sirius. This was _exactly_ what I wanted to happen tonight."

"Oh, come on, Bella..." Sirius wheedled, holding his stomach.

"Hey," Adam protested, "it's not his fault those Slytherins are utter rotters!"

Sirius nodded vigorously in agreement, saying, "You tell her!" and was rewarded by another punch in the gut.

"Do yourself a favor, Black," Rebecca advised. "Shut up."

James and Lily were walking together, silent and feeling awkward. James cast her another look out of the corner of his eye. What exactly was he supposed to say now?

_Great snog back there, hope we can do it on a more regular basis..._

_I know we're friends and all, but do you mind if I declare my undying love now?_

_Is it okay if I kiss you again? _

It didn't help that Lily wasn't looking at him at all. "Can everyone just shut it?!" he snapped.

Everyone fell silent, staring at him, and he instantly regretted snapping at them. "Let's just get to the hospital wing so we can reverse this," he muttered.

Frank nodded vigorously in agreement.

* * *

Once Madam Pomfrey had reversed the hex, she made everyone listen to a fifteen-minute lecture about the dangers of duels, Quidditch, and everything else under the sun.

James didn't pay any attention, instead looking at Lily, who was looking everywhere but at him. Finally, after Madam Pomfrey had finished, he quickly went to her side. "Lily? We really need to talk."

Lily stared at her feet, and what he could see of her face was bright red. "Now?"

James refused to back down. "Yes," he said firmly. "Now."

Lily sighed. "Okay. But not here," she added, glancing around at the crowd of people.

"All right," James said, "how about the corridor?"

"Fine," she murmured. They slipped past an arguing Sirius and Arabella and went outside.

Lily folded her arms and leaned against the stone wall, staring resolutely at her feet. James groaned. Clearly, she wasn't going to help him out here. "Lily…I—" He sighed in frustration. He'd wanted to talk to her in private so badly, and now that they were there, he had no idea of what to say.

And it didn't matter in the end, because Lily finally spoke. "I wasn't planning on—that." She finally met his gaze. "I mean, what happened in the gardens...that was spur-of-the-moment. I didn't think it out at all."

James's stomach plummeted. "D'you regret it?" he asked quietly.

"No," Lily insisted, shaking her head vehemently. "I—I'm just really confused now."

James laughed. "_You're _confused?"

Lily started pacing. "I've always thought of you as a friend. You—you've always been this great, supportive friend—but that was as far as it went. I mean, I was so busy mooning over Sirius, and then dealing with the realization that I didn't really care about him as much as I thought and that he was into my best friend, and with school, and the team..." James noticed with a little bit of alarm that Lily's breathing was becoming quite erratic.

He grasped her by the shoulders. "Lily," James said, "calm down."

She stared up at him, her green eyes filled with bewilderment. "And then," she continued, "we're the gardens...and all I can see is you, and I'm filled with this bizarre feeling like—like there's something I'm supposed to be doing, and before I know it, we're kissing!"

James grinned slowly. She was adorable. "You know, insanity suits you."

Lily blinked. "You're not mad?" she asked.

Here it was. The moment of truth. James's smile grew wider. "Lily, tonight I got snogged by the girl I've been head over heels over for months. Trust me, I'm not mad, I'm _ecstatic_."

He let go of her shoulders and let out a long sigh. God, did it feel good to say that out loud. Confession was good for the soul, and why on earth hadn't he said something _sooner_?

Lily was staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "You—you—I—_wha-a-at_?" she shrieked, loudly enough to bring the castle down upon their ears.

"I like you," James continued recklessly. "I'm crazy about you, as a matter of fact. I think the sun rises and sets on you, and your smile can make my heart race like I've just played in the hardest game of my life. I've analyzed every single one of our interactions until my head hurt. My friends were going utterly mad because I talked about you _all the bloody time_."

Lily was rooted to the spot, her eyes so wide it was as if they'd taken over her entire face. James started walking towards her slowly, never taking his eyes off her face. "There you have it, Lily. That's the truth. So, what do you want to do with it?"

Lily stared at him, unable to speak.

* * *

"Why on earth didn't you tell me?" Lily said finally, stunned. She felt as if she was losing her mind, as if the earth had tilted on its axis. James, her friend James, had just admitted that he—_fancied_ her. A lot. That he'd _always_ fancied her.

She was dreaming. Yes, that was it. This was all some crazy dream. Maybe the Slytherins had spiked her pumpkin juice. Maybe that blow to the head had scrambled her brains, and she was just imagining all of this.

"Well, you were into Sirius," James said with a shrug. He looked a lot calmer than Lily felt, and she envied him. "Didn't really think it was something you wanted to hear," he said, and Lily could hear the pain in his voice.

She hugged herself. The lavender robes she was wearing right then were pretty, but they didn't protect her against the chill of the corridor. "You should have told me," Lily muttered.

"Probably," he admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "I--have no idea what to do now."

"Are--d'you still fancy Sirius?" James asked after a moment in a low voice.

Lily laughed. "No. No, no, no, that ship has sailed." She looked at him and laughed at herself. Everything made sense now. James's attitude towards her, the strange looks he would give her sometimes...it was as if the puzzle pieces snapped together in her head. "I'm an idiot," she declared, both flattered and frustrated at herself at the same time. "It was right there, in front of me, all the signs--and I couldn't see it. I just—I couldn't see it." She paused. "How many people know?"

"Well, the only people I've told are Sirius and Peter and Remus," James said, then added, "And Frank."

Lily knew her mouth had fallen open, and that it was probably making her look like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. "_Frank_? Frank _knew_? You told _Frank_ instead of _me_?"

"I didn't _tell_ him anything," James defended. "No, he figured it out on his own, the bugger."

"And he didn't tell me because..."

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to get involved."

Lily glared at the closed door of the hospital wing. "I'm going to hex him into next Tuesday," she muttered under her breath. "That little—"

"Lily," James cut in. "What happens now?"

She blinked. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked. "I'm going to go in there and hex Frank. The Bat-Bogey Hex should work nicely..."

"No," James said in a tone of forced patience. "I mean with us."

"Oh," Lily said inanely. "That."

Her head was reeling. Everything she'd thought she'd known about James and their friendship had turned out to be wrong. Lily didn't even know what to _think_, much less actually do. "I—I don't know what happens now," she said softly. "I think you're my friend and then it turns out that you're not, I think our relationship is strictly platonic but then it turns out to be anything but—"

"Hold on a minute," James said quickly. "Just—just hold on. Lily, we're still friends. We were _always_ friends. I just happen to fancy you too."

Lily didn't really hear him, she was so focused on sorting out her train of thought. "I've always thought of you as my friend. And now—I have no idea what you are, what we are now."

* * *

James's heart skipped a bit at the use of the word 'we'. "If you want time..." he offered. This wasn't exactly how he'd wanted things to go...but it could have gone a lot worse.

Lily still looked stunned. "Yeah, yeah I think—I think I need it. Just to sort all this out." She looked up at him. "And I don't regret it, you know. Whatever happens after this...I'm glad I kissed you."

James's eyes lit up at this. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lily said, smiling at him for the first time in what felt like forever. "It's not every day a girl's first kiss turns out to be that phenomenal." She bit her lip. "Is—are you okay with waiting?"

James laughed gently. "Lily, I've been waiting for you for most of the year now. I think I can hold on a little bit longer."

Lily didn't laugh, but seized his hand. "Promise me that we'll still be friends?" she asked desperately. "Please, James. No matter what happens."

"I promise," he said sincerely.

Lily nodded, letting out a long breath. "Okay. Okay, then," she said, giving him a quick, shaky smile. "We're...still okay, and I am going to think long and hard about all of this. All right then."

As she went back into the hospital wing, James sighed.

No, that hadn't gone the way he'd hoped.

He just needed to keep reminding himself, it could have gone a lot worse.

It made James feel a little better.

But not much.

* * *

"Why'd you drag me in here?" Frank asked.

Lily shut the door behind him, and then turned. Frank grew a little nervous when he saw the irate expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me how James felt?"

Frank's jaw dropped. "He _told_ you?"

"What?" Arabella asked, from where she was sitting on her bed. "What does James feel?"

Frank turned to her. "Am I the only one with eyes here? Bella, James is absolutely mad about Lily. Has been for months now."

Lily smacked him on the back of his head. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Rubbing his head, Frank protested, "I didn't think it was my place!" He turned to Lily in disbelief. "You're seriously telling me that James finally came clean?" He laughed and shook his head. "Well, looks like he finally grew a pair after all."

"All right, that's it," Arabella declared, looking very irate. "Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"I kissed James," Lily explained. "And apparently he's fancied me for months, and I subconsciously felt the same way, although I didn't know, and no one felt the need to clue me in, so James has been keeping his feelings quiet because he thought I was into his best friend, even though his best friend was really into you and vice versa, and I really wasn't all that into Sirius after all, but James didn't know, but then we all figured everything out tonight, except it turns out that I don't know anything at all."

Arabella's jaw dropped.

Frank said thoughtfully, "That…pretty much covers it."

* * *

"Lily kissed me," James said.

Remus stared at him, then got up and laid his hand on James's forehead. "What are you doing?" James asked.

"Checking for a fever," Remus replied calmly. "Clearly you're delirious."

"He's telling the truth," Peter put in. "Well, I don't know if Lily was the one to start it, but they definitely kissed. I saw them in the gardens, snogging like mad."

James had the satisfaction of seeing Remus's jaw drop.

"Maybe we should check Wormtail's temperature too," Sirius commented, clearly as stunned as Remus. "Just to make sure."

* * *

Arabella started to pace. "You—_kissed_ James? _You_ kissed _him_?"

"Yes, I practically attacked him," Lily groaned, then perked up a little. "He didn't seem to mind though…"

"Oh, trust me. He didn't," Frank laughed, then said thoughtfully, "Guess I won the bet then…"

Lily and Arabella turned wide eyes to him. "Bet?" Lily repeated in a strangled voice. "What _bet_?"

* * *

"Well, it could have gone worse," Sirius said comfortingly.

"That's what I keep telling myself," James admitted.

Sirius looked over at Remus. "You want to help me out a bit, mate?"

"Can't," Remus said mournfully. "I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to pay Diane…I was convinced that James was going to make the first move…" He glared at James. "Dammit, James, you're in bloody Gryffindor! Where's your courage!"

James stared at him in horror. "Oh, for the love of Merlin, not you too!" he cried.

Remus looked bewildered. "What?"

"Moony, you traitor!" Sirius declared, throwing a pillow at Remus's head, which he easily ducked. "How could you?"

Remus made a face at him. "Oh, please. You'd have done it too if you'd thought of it."

"Would not—" Sirius paused. "Okay, yeah, I probably would have."

* * *

"How could you!" Arabella yelled.

"Hey, it was Diane's idea, not mine!" Frank protested.

Arabella threw a pillow at him, and Lily whacked him on the arm. Hard. "Frank Longbottom, you—you rotter!"

"Hey! Diane's idea! Not mine!"

Arabella threw another pillow at him. "You are not going to collect any more bets, do you hear me?"

"But, Bella," Frank whined, "This isn't fair!"

Arabella hit him on the head again. "_Fair_, Franklin Issac Longbottom, is not making bets on your friend's love life! Fair is not taking advantage of said friend's trust to make money!"

Frank, even though he was quite a bit taller than Arabella, cowered. "It was Diane's idea, and it wasn't like I was the only one making bets. And the only thing I was taking advantage of was Potter's complete and utter lack of guts when it came to Lily." He straightened when it finally appeared that Arabella wasn't going to hit him again.

So Lily hit him.

Arabella turned to Lily. "If it's any consolation, _I_ don't have any bets on your love life," she reassured her.

"You're probably the only one," Lily moaned, and then hit Frank once again. "No more bets! This bet and all future bets are officially canceled."

"Fine," Frank said hastily, not wanting to be hit again. "I'm fine with that. So, what happens now?"

"Well, I'm going to try to figure things out," Lily said. "Try to work out if James and I would just be better off as friends or…as something more." She pointed a finger at Frank. "And no talking to James about this," she ordered. "I want to discuss this with him myself, when the time's right."

* * *

When Frank finally got back to the boys' dormitory, all the Marauders stared at him. "All right, Longbottom," Sirius said. "We want confirmation. Did Evans really snog Prongs here or not?"

"She did," Frank said, "but since I had to open my big fat mouth, I can't collect on my bet with Diane."

"You too?" Remus asked in sympathy. "Your girlfriend's going to be rich after tonight… I bet on the wrong person making the first move. Did Lily tell you what she was planning?"

Frank snorted. "Are you kidding me? No, I was just betting that there was no way Potter was going to make the first move tonight. I had no idea Lily was going to do that."

"Well, can you tell me what she's going to do next?" James asked eagerly. "Just to see where her head's at."

Frank shook his head. "Oh, no way," he said cheerfully. "Can't oblige you there. No, my advice-giving days are at an end."

Everyone stared at him. "Excuse me?" James managed at last.

Frank sighed. If he had known the disadvantages to rooming with the Marauders, he would have asked to be sorted into Hufflepuff. "James, you know I can't talk about it," he said.

James stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You've been giving me all these cryptic comments, these knowing glances...and now, when I could actually use some of your bizarre help, you're _withholding it_?"

"Pretty much," Frank said, shrugging out of his robes and changing into his pajamas. As he struggled with the buttons, he patiently explained, "James, Lily's my best friend and she wants me to keep my mouth shut. Therefore, I'm keeping my mouth shut for my own safety. When the time's right, she'll talk to you."

James groaned in frustration.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," Frank grumped to Diane at breakfast the next morning. "Lily and Arabella gave me so many bruises last night….you have no idea."

"Aww, poor thing," Diane commiserated. "I feel rather bad now…"

"Bad enough to return the money?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, you don't," Lily reassured her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with Arabella. "Just please, no more bets."

"No problem, Lily," Diane reassured her. "Really it was all just in fun, and only with Remus and Frank. Honest."

Lily sighed with relief. "Well, that's something at least."

Frank looked at the two of them in shock. "Excuse me," he said at last, "but where are the hexes? The yelling? At least hit her!"

Lily looked at him. "Why should I?"

Frank was dumbfounded. "That's what you did to me!"

"Well, that's different."

Frank sulked. "Hypocrites," he muttered, casting dark looks at all of them.

At that point, the Marauders came to the table. "Hello, Lily," James said quietly as he slid into the chair across from Lily.

"James," she said just as quietly.

James cast a glare at their friends, who were staring avidly. "You can stop looking now, it's not like you're in the bleedin' zoo."

Everyone quickly stared at their plates, and Lily laughed. "They mean well. I think."

"I think we're their only mode of entertainment," James admitted wryly.

Lily laughed again, then stared at her plate. An awkward silence started to creep up on them.

"Would—would you like to…um…help me study?" James asked at last. "The O.W.Ls are coming up…and—well, I'm a little unprepared."

All of the Maruaders immediately broke out into coughing fits. Frank stared at James. "James, you don't study at all. You're _completely_ unprepared for the O.W.Ls."

James blushed a little bit, but grinned at Lily and said, "All the more reason to get help, then."

"Okay," Lily said quickly, smiling awkwardly at him. "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

Lily threw the red sweater back in her closet. "I have nothing to wear!" she complained.

"You're studying," Arabella pointed out. "In the library. That's not exactly the most romantic spot. Lily, you've never been this nervous about your appearance, not even at the ball."

"That was different," Lily insisted. "I didn't know…"

"That James was ga-ga for you?" Arabella finished brightly. "Lily, he's been crazy over you for months, even when he's seen you all sweaty and exhausted and disgusting from a game. If _that_ doesn't scare him off, nothing will."

* * *

Lily couldn't concentrate.

This was new for her. She could _always_ concentrate during studying.

But…well…James…he just smelled so good. Not that he was doused in cologne, Lily would have hated that. He just smelled…nice.

And his hair looked very soft. It _was_ soft. Lily had touched it occasionally, and wondered if it would be breaking the rules of their agreement to do it again. Probably.

"All right, Lily. Quintapeds are found only on...."

But she'd touched his hair before. Maybe she could do it again...but was she allowed to?

"Lily?" James waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you listening?"

And since Lily had clearly lost her mind and any control over her mouth, she said, "No, I was distracted. By your hair."

"Oookay," James said slowly, lifting his hand to flatten his hair. "I know it's pretty wild—"

"No, I mean—I like your hair." Lily closed her eyes in frustration. Could she sound like any more of a twit?

James grinned. "Well, I like your hair too. It's a lovely color."

Lily made a face. "Really? I've never liked being a redhead."

James reached out and stroked it gently. "Well, I think your hair is lovely."

Lily's eyes grew huge at the touch. "Oh. Er…thank you?" Silently willing her breathing and heartrate to return to a speed even approaching normal, Lily said desperately, "Um, what were you were asking me about Quintapeds?"

"Where they're from," James said smoothly. It would be just her luck, Lily thought furiously, that James would not be all a-twitter now that she'd finally wised up and _was_ all a-twitter.

"Oh, well, they're from…" Lily trailed off. Lord, his eyes were lovely. Such a nice shade of brown…very easy to get lost in…

Brown eyes that were crinkled up with laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked.

James grinned charmingly at her—why was _everything_ James did now utterly charming?—and said, "You."

Lily sat back in her chair and pouted at him. "I bet you're getting such a kick out of this, aren't you?"

James's grin just grew wider. "Oh, absolutely. After all those months of not being able to concentrate on anything, not even Quidditch, all because of you—I think it's only fair that you suffer a bit too."

"Is that so?" Lily asked, leaning in across the table. A rather wicked idea had just occurred to her.

James's eyes widened a little as his gaze went down to her lips. "Yes," he said faintly. "That—that is so."

"Hmm. I see," Lily said softly, and bit her lower lip as if in concentration. James swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "You know what, James?"

"What?" James's voice had grown even more faint.

"I think…that we should conduct an experiment," Lily declared.

James swallowed again. "Oh? What kind of—"

And like a flash, Lily closed the remaining distance between them and kissed James right on the lips. The kiss lasted for only a moment, but when she pulled back, she was pleased to see that James's eyes were unfocused and his breathing labored.

Smiling serenely, Lily started packing her things while James tried to recover.

"What?" James demanded, getting back his power of speech, "was _that_?"

"I told you," Lily said smugly, "an experiment. To see if the Yule Ball was a fluke."

"And?" James asked as Lily started to walk away.

Lily grinned at him over her shoulder. "I'll let you know."

* * *

"You…_tease_!" Arabella shrieked in the dormitory that night. "I can't _believe_ you! Snogging James in the library of all places—"

"It wasn't a snog," Lily protested, feeling rather proud of herself. "It was just a kiss." She giggled. "I can't believe I did it either," she admitted.

"And?" Arabella asked eagerly. "Was the Yule Ball a fluke or not?"

Lily smiled mischeviously. "Definitely not a fluke."

Arabella laughed and flopped back onto the pillows. Just then, Frank walked in.

"Lily," he said, folding his arms and mock-glaring at her, "just what are you doing to poor Potter?"

Lily grinned. "Nothing."

"Hah!" Frank scoffed, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "The poor bloke doesn't know which side is up right now, thanks to you!" His stern face broke out into a grin. "That must have been some kiss."

Lily smiled dreamily. "It was."

Karen and Denise burst into together, as they usually did. "We just heard," Karen gushed.

Lily's eyes widened in alarm, and she asked warily, "Heard what?"

"Is it true?" Denise asked eagerly. "Did you really kiss James Potter in the library?"

"It's all over the school," Karen put in.

Lily's jaw dropped. "Oh, _bugger_," she groaned in frustration. "Can't a girl have _any_ privacy in this place?"

"Not when she's snogging someone in the library," Frank put in helpfully, and ended up with a faceful of pillow for his efforts.


	21. The Final

_A/N: (squirms) I'm a horrible updater. You all know this. By now, you must expect it. Me not updating for five and a half months probably never even crossed your minds….right? (gulps hard as she is poked by a pitchfork) _

_Oh man. I'm dead, aren't I?_

_Before you whip out the phones, and call up the Mafia to place a hit, let me tell you one thing. _

_We're at the end, yo. No, seriously. I am not pulling your leg. This is the last chapter. (Well, there's an epilogue after, but still—) The absolute last chapter. _

_Sure it took me two years, seven months, and twenty-eight days—as of June 23rd, 2005, but y'all, I FINALLY FINISHED. _

_Enjoy the story. Any mistakes in the Quidditch section can be blamed on the fact that I couldn't find my copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, and didn't want to make you guys wait._

* * *

As James finished telling his tale, Sirius shook his head. "Who ever thought Evans could be a tease?" he said admiringly. "I'm impressed, James."

"So, what happens now?" Peter asked.

James threw up his hands. "Damned if I know," he said mournfully. "That girl's got my head spinning every which way."

"So, things are pretty much normal there," Remus said dryly.

Just then, the door banged open. "I can't believe you!" Brian Waldon declared as he burst in with a bunch of other boys behind him, fourth-years and up. Adam Walsh and Matt Hunter were with them as well.

James looked at Sirius. "Have we pulled any pranks lately that might have pissed some people off?"

Sirius shook his head. "Are you kidding me? What with Quidditch and Bella and the O.W.L.s coming up, I don't have _time_ for mischief-making!"

"It's a sad day when a Marauder utters those words," Remus said mournfully.

"Tell me about it," Sirius muttered. "Sure, I throw the occasional Dungbomb, but it's just not the same—"

"You and Evans!" Brian crowed, pounding James on the back wildly. "It's all over the school that the two of you were snogging in the library. Fess up, Potter, is she your girlfriend now or what?"

Dumbfounded, James's mouth fell open.

* * *

"There is nothing going on that you need to know about!" Lily insisted, her voice high and rather hysterical.

This was not happening. This was not happening! How could this be happening! She had been in control, things were going well—and now everything was messed-up!

Denise scoffed. "Oh, please. Don't even try to deny it."

"All right, Lily," Karen ordered. "I want to hear _everything_."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Denise pouted. "I would have told you."

Arabella snorted. "Please, you would have told _everybody_. It's Lily's life, and she'd rather not have the details of it spread across the school, thanks."

"Too late," Karen said smugly. "We heard it from Eliza Velden, and you know she's the biggest gossip in school. Everyone already knows, so why hide the details?"

Alarmed, Frank and Arabella looked at Lily, who sank down onto the bed.

This. Was. Not. Happening!

Lily let out a pathetic whimper, and Arabella took charge. "All right, that's it, out. Out, out, out!"

She hustled the other girls out of there, despite their protests—

"It's our domitory, too--"

"Arabella, inquiring minds want to know!"

—and slammed the door shut, then grabbed her wand, and immediately put a ward on the doorknob. "Ugh," she groaned.

Lily finally found her voice. "What's the matter with them?" she demanded. "Why can't they just get their own lives and stop paying so much attention to mine?"

Frank appeared to be seriously considering it. "Well, really, they don't _need_ to get their own lives. Not when your life is just so entertaining."

Lily threw a pillow at him.

* * *

"It's none of your bloody business!" James burst out. "So all of you can just _bugger off_!"

The other boys groaned. "Oh, come on, mate," one of them called out. "First you go with her to the ball, then you're sighted snogging—is she off the market or what?"

"Because if she's still on the market," another boy interjected, "I'd like to have a go, if you know what I mean."

James stared at the boy for a moment, then said briskly, "Right, where's my wand?"

As James simultaneously looked for his wand and tried to decide which painful and/or embarrassing hex to use, Sirius stood up on his bed and declared, "Right then, that's it! Get out before James hexes all of you to bits!"

The room cleared out rather quickly after that. The Marauders and Frank stared at the door for a moment, then Remus went over and kicked the door shut. "What the bloody hell was that?" he demanded.

"How did they find out?" Peter wondered.

"Forget that," James said angrily, "What the hell did they mean by saying Lily was still on the market?"

"Well…is she?" Peter asked, and was rewarded with a sharp nudge by Remus. "What?"

"Ignore him, Prongs," Sirius said quickly.

James's eyes were wide in horror. "What if she _isn't_ off the market?" he asked. "Maybe she's just waiting around and settling for me until she finds someone else she likes better—"

Remus groaned. "Oh, here we go again."

* * *

"They're crazy," Lily declared.

"No kidding," Frank said. "Like it or not, Lily, you and James are the school celebrities."

Lily stared at him in horror. "But—but I don't want to be!"

* * *

The next day, James met Lily outside under the big tree right by the lake. "Hey. Frank said you'd be here."

Lily smiled up at him, and as always, James felt his heart thump. He sank down in the grass next to her. "So, I hear we snogged in the library. You know anything about that?"

Lily laughed, then groaned. "I could kill Eliza Velden."

"Oh, please don't," James begged. "We can't beat Slytherin with our star chaser in Azkaban. And you don't want me to pine for you any more than I already have, do you?"

Lily blushed, but teased, "Oh, but you pine so _well_…"

"Don't I know it!"

She laughed at that, and James grinned happily. A beautiful girl who laughed at his jokes, loved Quidditch, could put up with his friends and him—

She was perfect. Now, if only she was his.

He had to ask. "Lily…"

"Yes?"

He took a breath. "Are we…you know…exclusive?"

Lily blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like…if there's another bloke who wants to ask you out—"

Her mouth fell open slightly. "James," Lily said, clearly shocked, "of course we're exclusive—unless…is there someone…for you?"

"No!" James protested hastily. "No, no—there's _no one_ else—I just…wanted to make sure…you know…that there wasn't anyone else for _you_."

_Good Lord,_ he thought, _could he be any more incoherent?_

Lily relaxed a little. "Good. Because, you know, there's no one else for me either."

James grinned at that, he couldn't help it. Quickly, he kissed her on the mouth. When he pulled back, Lily was blushing and unable to look him in the eye.

Yep, she was perfect all right. A beautiful girl who laughed at his jokes, loved Quidditch, could put up with his friends and him—and she was all his.

Even if they weren't technically dating yet.

* * *

"Let's run off to Fiji," Diane declared suddenly as she and Frank walked through the hallways.

Frank blinked. "Fiji?"

"Yeah. We'll eat coconuts and live in a hut!" Diane said brightly.

Frank looked at his girlfriend knowingly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with avoiding the O.W.Ls, now would it?"

Diane blinked. "Well…how important is magic, anyway? Muggles don't have it, and they get along just fine."

Frank stared at her. "Diane, think. Do you really want to _cook_ the Muggle way? _Clean house_ the Muggle way?"

Diane blinked, and said thoughtfully, "On second thought…"

"Exactly," Frank said smugly.

Someone bumped into Frank, and a hissing voice said in his ear, "Better tell that Mudblood friend of yours to watch out."

Before Frank could grab onto them, could even say anything, the person was gone. "Hey!" Frank yelled out, twisting around to look for them—but the person, whoever they'd been, had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Frank?" Diane looked at him with worried eyes. "What is it?"

Breathlessly, he repeated what the other person had said. "Oh, no," Diane said, horrified. "This—this is bad."

"Yeah," Frank groaned.

* * *

"You're overreacting," Lily declared firmly later that day in the common room.

"Lily," Frank started, but she wasn't hearing it.

"All of you have lost your minds," Lily insisted. "For heaven's sake, what can they do to me? Call me a Mudblood? I hate to break it to you, but they already do that."

"But what if they try to sabotage us?" Adam asked. "Come on, they're Slytherins, we all know they'll stoop to anything in order to win!"

"Oh, really? Like what?"

Rebecca cut in. "They could mess with your broom, they could put a hex on you—"

"So, what am I supposed to do then?" Lily demanded in frustration. "Spend every waking moment looking over my shoulder. Look, I appreciate the concern, but I've got O.W.Ls to worry about, not to mention the final match itself—I don't need to be turning paranoid about Slytherin plots too!"

She turned to James for support, only to find him nodding in agreement with the rest. "Hang on, Lily, they might have a point—"

Lily threw up her hands. "Oh, no, James—you seriously can't agree with this insanity!"

James shrugged. "Lily, we have to at least consider the possibility—" He turned to the others. "What's the plan?"

Lily sulked. "Traitor," she muttered.

"Nope, just a concerned captain."

* * *

The so-called 'plan' was apparently designed to drive Lily insane. Every class she went to, every trip to the library, the bathroom, every time she stepped out of Gryffindor Tower, she was surrounded by 'bodyguards'. A loud, annoying bunch of bodyguards.

And worst of all, news had spread around that the team was worried about Lily, and now _everyone_ was getting involved. Every day, Lily was presented with new protection spells, amulets to ward off evil—

The stress was starting to get to her. On more than one occasion, she'd snapped at people, including James, who she barely got to see anymore.

Well, she did _see_ him, of course—in class, at the study sessions, at practice, which was getting more grueling than ever. But they never had a chance to talk. They were too busy cramming, or practicing Quidditch maneuvers.

Quidditch. Lily wanted to say she wasn't worried about it—but that would be a lie. She was worried, scared stiff—she had nightmares about it, for Merlin's sake.

The trick, she had decided, was to stay busy. And considering her unbelievable schedule, that wasn't so hard.

But still—there were the little things. Like the glares she'd get from the Slytherin team in the hallways. Once their Beater, Dewitt, just grinned at her evilly. Then he slid his finger across his throat in a universal gesture.

Lily had looked away, shuddering.

It would be all right, she told herself over and over again. It would be all right.

Besides, a part of her thought wryly, if she backed out now, she wouldn't have to worry about the Slytherin team pulverizing her. Her own teammates would handle _that_ on their own.

* * *

Three days before the final, Professor McGonagall made Lily stay after class. "Ms. Evans," she began without preamble, "I've noticed that you seem to be a bit…preoccupied lately. Is there anything wrong?"

Lily shook her head. "No," she said automatically.

McGonagall just raised an eyebrow, and Lily relented. "Other than the fact that I'm completely unprepared for the O.W.Ls, the biggest Quidditch game of the year is in three days, and everyone is convinced there's a Slytherin—"

"—conspiracy to sabotage you before the game," McGonagall finished, nodding. "I heard that too."

Lily blinked. "Er…okay. Anyway, if I think about it, I become petrified. If I don't think about it, I'm just terrified. I can't win either way."

McGonagall smiled gently at her. "Ms. Evans, as someone who has followed the game of Quidditch for quite some time, you're quite talented."

Someday, Lily would figure out how to take a compliment without blushing. "Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall patted her awkwardly on the arm. "You'll do just fine," she promised.

* * *

"You're scared, aren't you?" Arabella asked later that night in the dormitory. "It's alright if you are."

Lily didn't say anything for a minute. "I'm starting to wish I hadn't joined the team," she admitted. "This—was exactly what I was afraid of, you know. This specific game."

"Lily, you're amazing when you get out there," Arabella encouraged. "You'll be fine—"

"I wish people would stop saying that!" Lily burst out. "You don't _know_ I'll be fine, Bella. For all you know, I could choke out there. Or I could take a bat to the head like Donovan did." She stared at her best friend. "I could miss a goal, I could miss five goals. Or I could fall, like I did last time. You don't know."

They were silent for a long moment. Arabella was shocked, Lily was just weary.

She hadn't remembered falling—that one time, in the game against Ravenclaw. She didn't remember falling, but she could imagine it.

She didn't like what she imagined.

Finally, Arabella said, "When I said that you'll be fine, I meant it. I know you'll be alright because you're _you_. You're _Lily Evans_. I've never seen you fail at anything you tried. You're a brilliant player, and you'll be fine. I _know_."

"Thanks," Lily whispered.

* * *

It was funny, how things like this worked. Time, for Lily, moved too slowly and too fast at the same time. Impossible, but true. The day of the game seemed like it would never come, and also as if it were approaching too quickly.

Impossible, but that was how it felt.

But like all events that are dreaded, the day of the match finally came.

* * *

"You're not going to throw up?" Adam asked Matt quietly.

Matt shook his head, his eyes wide and his face pinched and white. "Uh-uh. Too scared to vomit this time. Can't figure out if that's a good thing or not."

James was pacing by himself in the locker room. Going over the plays in his head, he almost didn't notice Lily approaching. Almost, because it was Lily and he always knew when she was around.

Even in the utter silence of the room, Lily's whisper could barely be heard. "I can't do this."

James looked up at that. "What? Lily—of course you can."

She shook her head, and something told James that this time was different. "No, James, you don't understand," she said, her voice high and panicky. "I can't do this—I can't—they'll _kill_ me out there. I'll—I'll just disappoint you—"

"Hey, hey," James said, quickly taking her over to a corner so the others couldn't hear. "You'll be _fine_. Anyone tries to mess with you out there, they'll have to go through me first." He took her hand. "Lily," he said softly, "what are you afraid of?"

She swallowed. "I'm—afraid I'll screw up, that I'll do something wrong. I'm not so afraid of getting hurt, I mean there's only so much they can do, right?" She started to laugh a little. "It's not like they can take an ax to my head or release a hundred blood-sucking Transylvanian bats from underneath their robes."

"No, they definitely can't do that," James said, smiling. She'd cracked a joke, she couldn't be that freaked out.

"What if I screw up?" Lily whispered, green eyes wide and so afraid.

"Then you screw up," James said matter-of-factly. "Lily, if you tell anyone this I'll kill you and deny it until I'm blue in the face, but Quidditch is not the be-all, end-all of the universe. If we lose this match—not that we will—it won't be the end of the world. I promise."

Lily looked at him. "It's just—"

"Just what?"

"I don't want to disappoint you," she admitted, looking down at her shoes. "I don't want to let you down, and if I go out there, I'm sure I will—"

On an impulse James couldn't have checked even if he'd wanted to, he kissed her on the mouth, quickly, gently. "Lily," he breathed, his mouth a centimeter from hers, "you could never do that. Ever."

She gave him a shaky smile. "But—"

"But nothing," James said, straightening and smiling at her reassuringly. "So relax and go out there and cream those Slytherin bastards."

* * *

"Aaand here come the Gryffindor team!" the announcer roared. "Potter, Black, Hornridge, Walsh, Hunter, Kingsley, and Evans! Brilliant team, absolutely _brilliant_, and for those of you out there who don't know Eliza Velden, it is rumoured that the lovely Ms. Evans and the mischievous Mr. Potter are an item. Sorry, ladies and gents, that means they're both taken."

Three-fourths of the crowd was dressed in Gryffindor crimson and gold. The din was deafening.

And at that moment, at that precise moment, Lily finally got it. At that moment, all of the fear, the irrational, paralyzing fear—it was _gone_.

She was actually glad she was out here. If she hadn't agreed to try out for the team…she'd be in the stands, wondering what would have happened if she'd had the courage to try out. And she would have been telling herself it would have been for the best, but really she would have just regretted it—

But she was out here, on her broom—and she was going to be just fine.

Suddenly filled with confidence, Lily took her place on the pitch. "All right, Lily?" Melissa hollered, and Lily nodded, giving her teammate the thumbs-up.

"Here come the Slytherin team," the announcer declared, with markedly less enthusiasm. "Rosier, Dewitt, McNally, Parkinson, Caine, Deveraux, and DiMera! Let's see if they can refrain from cheating like they've done at every other match this year."

* * *

Apparently the Slytherins couldn't refrain from cheating. Or to be more accurate, they just didn't want to.

Melissa was carrying the Quaffle and zooming toward the Slytherin goal, when Parkinson, one of the Slytherin Beaters, slammed into her from the side. Melissa, dazed, did a somersault in the air, and dropped the Quaffle.

The crowd booed, and Madam Hooch flew up to them, looking extremely put out. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor!" she yelled. "Parkinson, this is the _second_ time you've smashed into a player, if you can't manage to—"

"Deliberate, _disgusting_ attack on Hornridge," the announcer declared. "Disgusting, absolutely disgusting—and Hornridge takes the penalty shot—and McNally saves it, bloody hell…" The announcer sighed. "Gryffindor leads, 20 to zero, thank Merlin—hey, what's this?" The announcer blinked as a note was passed to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just received a note from Frank Longbottom, and he would like to remind his fellow Gryffindors on the team that he's apparently, and I quote, 'placed 50 Galleons on you prats to win, and if you don't pick up the bloody pace and score there'll be hell to pay'," The announcer chuckled.

"_Longbottom_!" McGonagall yelled. "Gambling is _expressly_ forbidden, you know that—"

"Longbottom is just getting chewed out by Professor McGonagall right now, and let's get back to the action, shall we?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Slytherin had scored, making the score 20-10. Lily had the Quaffle and was racing towards the Slytherin goal posts, Deveraux hot on her heels. He caught up to her, and they were racing side by side now, their knees knocking against each other.

"Filthy little Mudblood," Deveraux hissed.

But his insult didn't have the effect he'd intended. Lily just gave him a tight smile, and shot back, "This 'filthy little Mudblood'—"

She feinted to the right quickly, then threw the Quaffle, and scored.

"—is kicking your arses," she finished smugly.

"Evans SCORES!" the announcer boomed over the cheering of the crowd. "Brilliant play, sheer brilliance—"

Lily was close enough to see the rage on McNally's face, but she didn't care too much.

_I'm going to be just fine_.

And this time, when the Bludger came zooming her way, sent by Dewitt, Lily was able to duck.

* * *

It was forty-five minutes into the game when Matt got his brilliant idea. Flying past the Slytherin seeker, who was twice his size, Matt made a face at him and took off. The Slytherin Seeker, Caine, followed.

Matt made his move and suddenly dived at an almost-vertical slant. Reaching his hand out as if he were going after the Snitch—

_Come on, come on, you nasty Slytherin prat, follow me, follow me_—

"And the seekers are in a dive now, let's see who comes out of this with the Snitch, or even alive—"

The ground rushing up to meet him, Matt pulled out of the dive at the very last minute, and his knees just brushed the grass.

Caine wasn't as lucky. He—_plowed_ into the ground, just slammed into it—and for a split-second, Matt almost felt sorry for the poor bloke.

Almost.

"Wronski Feint!" the announcer howled, as shocked as everyone else. "_That_ is the Wronski Feint done _right_, my friends, stupendous—and Madam Pomfrey is checking out Caine—the Gryffindor team is mobbing Hunter, the hero of the hour—"

"You are _insane_!" Sirius was screaming at him. "You are _utterly insane_ and _completely brilliant_, you know that!"

* * *

The game continued, of course. A Quidditchmatch didn't end just because one of the Seekers had slammed into the ground. Caine was back on his broom, but he seemed to be rather disoriented. He weaved about erratically, looking very dazed.

"I think it's a safe bet to say Caine is out of the game," the announcer said. "Of course, Matt Hunter caught the Snitch in another game after a very similar hit—but I think it's safe to say Caine isn't half the Seeker Hunter is—"

"Piss off!" Deveraux yelled back.

"—and an embittered Deveraux just zoomed by, ooh, and Parkinson has just chucked his club at Black, it just hit him in the head—"

At this point, Lily could practically hear the outraged shrieking of one Arabella Figg over the boos of the crowd.

"—and Kingsley, in defense of her fellow Beater, has just slammed a Bludger towards Parkinson, it's hit him in the stomach—that's the way to do it, Rebecca!"

"Penalty shot, Gryffindor!"

Melissa took the shot, and—

"40-10, Gryffindor!"

DiMera snatched the Quaffle, but then James snatched the Quaffle right out of DiMera's arm, and flew off before he could react.

"HAH!" the announcer cheered. "Wonderful steal by Potter, and he makes the goal! 50-10, Gryffindor leading—DiMera, humiliated, takes the Quaffle—he's going towards the Gryffindor goal posts—come on, Walsh!—and he _saves it_! Evans has got the Quaffle now, she's going back—and she makes the goal! 60-10 to Gryffindor!"

* * *

Frank was actually dancing in the stands. "That's how you bloody do it!" he howled. "I swear on Merlin's beard, if you prats lose me my Galleons, I'll have your heads!"

Arabella smacked him. "You idiot, that's no way to encourage them!"

"—and Black's just sent a Bludger towards Parkinson as retaliation—oooh! It hit him square in the face," the announcer yelled, "—and Parkinson's nose is bleeding—"

"Hah!" Arabella screamed. "Take _that_, you cheating berks!"

"What, calling names is the way to cheer on my team?" Frank asked mockingly.

Arabella looked at her friend. "Well, _obviously_."

* * *

"—and the score is now 70-10, Gryffindor leading by a _mile_—it looks like Longbottom is going to win those Galleons after all—what the—"

Parkinson and Dewitt shot two Bludgers, one right after the other, at Adam. One hit Adam in the side of the head, the other hit him in the gut. He crouched over his broom, grabbing his stomach with one hand and his head with the other.

Sirius lost it and threw _his_ club at Dewitt's head.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" the announcer howled. "The dirtiest playing I've seen in years—you Slytherin gits, you aren't supposed to attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area, you dolts! Or are you just too stupid to remember the _bloody rules_!

At that point, Parkinson chucked his club towards the announcer, who thankfully ducked.

Madam Pomfrey blew her whistle. "ENOUGH! Penalty shot for both Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor!"

"And what about _me_?" the outraged announcer demanded. "He tried to take my head _off_, what are you going to do about _that_, eh?"

* * *

"—and the score is 80-20, Gryffindor still leading," the ruffled announcer declared. "The slimy Slytherin gits are trailing by sixty points, and Evans has the Quaffle, come on Evans, score on those prats!"

And she did. "90-20!"

Not soon after, Melissa scored again. "100-20! That's the way to do it, Gryffindor!"

In the stands, Frank rubbed his hands together greedily. "I can practically _taste_ those Galleons!"

Diane looked at him in bewilderment. "Why would you want to taste Galleons anyway?"

* * *

"—and the score is now 120-20, Gryffindor a hundred points in the lead—take that, you Slytherin pricks! The Gryffindor Chasers are on a roll, ladies and gents, amazing teamwork—and Evans takes the lead to score yet again—that makes it 130 to 20, unbelievable—"

"GRY-FFIN-DOR!" the crowd chanted, again and again. "GRY-FFIN-DOR!"

Lily was feeling even more confident than she did before the match. Sure, Slytherin was still chucking the occasional club their way, but those weren't hard to avoid.

And then—

Matt went into a sudden dive. Caine was still in a daze, just hovering twenty feet above the ground, in no position to go after Matt. This was no Wronski Feint, there was no point, with Caine all loopy. This was the _real thing_—

"—and I think he's after the real thing—HE'S GOT IT! Hunter has caught the Snitch, and Gryffindor WINS! 280 to 20, they win by a landslide."

Lily froze on her broom.

_We won. _

_The Quidditch final…we beat Slytherin. _

_Merlin's beard…we beat SLYTHERIN…WE beat Slytherin….we BEAT Slytherin…WE BEAT SLYTHERIN._

"Lily!" James howled, zooming past her to crush Matt. "Come on!"

Lily laughed suddenly, shaken out of her stupor, and she joined her teammates, who were tangled all together in some sort of hug involving broomsticks. Everyone was screaming themselves hoarse, Lily among them.

As they sank down to earth, Lily could see, over someone's shoulder, the crowd rushing out to greet them, yelling and cheering. Then before she knew it—

—she and the rest of the team were thrust onto the shoulders of the crowd. After that it was nothing but a series of impressions—

—Professor McGonagall shaking Professor Grifton's hand, looking very smug.

–red and gold ribbons and rosettes flying through the air, one of them was caught in Sirius's hair—

—Frank, dancing like a lunatic, screaming something…Lily could barely make it out…finally, she read his lips, "Fifty Galleons for me, fifty Galleons for me…"—

—the announcer, still screaming the score into his megaphone—

—Bella, Bella beaming up at her, saying, "I told you you'd be all right!"—

—Melissa and Rebecca hugging each other—

—Adam nearly crushing Matt with his one-armed hug—

—and then, James.

James, yelling to the people who were carrying him…"Hey, hey, get me to Lily…get me to Evans over there—"

and Lily yelled the same thing back to the crowd, "James—get me over to him—"

and they were listening…she was getting closer…she reached out her arms towards him, and they almost slammed into each other, the hug awkward—

but there was nowhere else she'd rather be—

and James was laughing in her ear, chuckling softly. "Didn't I tell you the team would be sensational with you playing for us?"

"Yes," Lily said, pulling back and smiling at him tearfully. "You did."

—and suddenly, they were kissing and the sun was shining bright and the roar of the crowd faded to a muted whisper and they had won the Cup—

—and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

When they finally pulled apart, James grinned at her. "Does this mean," he asked, breathless, "—that we're officially going out now?"

Lily kissed him in response. "Yes," she said against his mouth, "—we're officially going out."


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue:

* * *

"Oy, Frank," Adam asked idly on the Hogwarts Express. "You spent those fifty Galleons yet?"

Frank shook his head. "Nah. Figure I'll wait until Diane's birthday," he said, grinning at his girlfriend, who was curled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Diane beamed up at him. "Sweetheart," she murmered, kissing him softly.

"Aww," Melissa said.

"Urgh," Matt muttered.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Ignore him," she said to Frank and Diane. "He's twelve, his idea of courtship is pulling on a girl's pigtails."

"Hey!" Matt said in an injured tone of voice. "I'll be thirteen in a few weeks!"

"Don't worry, Matt," Remus said reassuringly. "--if you want to see something disgusting, look at Sirius and Arabella."

Matt obediently looked over, where Sirius and Arabella were happily snogging. "Ugh!" Matt exclaimed, making a face.

"Now _that's_ disgusting," Remus agreed.

"Could be worse, though," Peter pointed out. "At least they're not fighting."

"I almost wish they were," Adam remarked ruefully. "Might make the train ride home a little more interesting. Still, though--not a bad way to end my time at Hogwarts. We won the Cup, I passed with a decent amount of N.E.W.Ts...and most importantly, we beat Slytherin by a mile."

"But next year they'll be even more determined to win," Rebecca said mournfully. "And we'll have to train a new Keeper."

Adam waved a hand. "Pfft. Evans was green too, and look how well she turned out."

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. "She's been great all year...and to think, we almost didn't get her onto the team."

"Remember the fighting over her?" Remus said with a grin. "I thought Arabella was going to strangle the lot of you with her bare hands."

At the mention of her own name, Arabella finally pulled away from Sirius. "What? What are we talking about?"

"The beginning of the year," Peter explained, only snickering a little. "When Lily didn't want to play Quidditch, and you were about to strangle the lot of us."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, you were pretty crazy, love--"

"I was not!" Arabella insisted. "I was just defending my friend--"

"Oh, come on," Sirius said. "You were just doing it to drive me batty--"

"Here they go," Matt muttered.

"Contrary to popular belief, Black," Arabella said loftily, folding her arms, "--you are not the center of the universe."

"Oh now, don't get like this--"

"Like _what_, exactly?"

Adam leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head and sighing with satisfaction. "Now, that's more like it," he declared, then frowned. "Hey, wait a minute. Where _is_ Evans? And Potter?"

"They're off somewhere, snuggling," Peter replied distractedly. "Think Arabella'll slap him this time?"

"I hope so," Adam said. "I could use the entertainment."

* * *

"So...we finally get together, after months of me pining after you...and the school year is ending," James said gloomily.

Lily smiled up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "The year has technically already ended, James," she pointed out mildly. "Points have been tallyed up--"

"--we won the House Cup--"

"--grades have been given out--"

"--and none of us flunked--"

"--and we're off on the train, going back home."

"Home," James sighed. "An empty house for me, and a rotten sister for you. Wonderful."

"It won't be so bad," Lily said.

James stared at her as if she were insane. "I finally get you to fall for me, we're finally a couple, and we have to split up for the summer. Why aren't you more upset about this?"

Lily leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth. "Two words, sweetheart: _Floo Network_."

James blinked. "Your parents'll let you?"

"Yeah, I think they will. Course, that means you'll have to meet them."

James blinked again. "Er, right. Your dad...he's not...like...mean, is he?"

Lily considered it. "Don't know. I never had a boyfriend before."

James grinned and kissed her. "You know, I still can't believe it's all real? You and me...the Cup..._both_ Cups..."

Lily kissed him, slowly, gently. "Believe it," she whispered.

A fourth-year walked by and groaned. "Oy, get a room!"

"Piss off!" Lily and James yelled back.

* * *

"You know, you really need help for this gambling thing, Frank," Lily and Arabella said as everyone got off the train.

Frank looked non-plussed. "Why? I keep winning!" He waved his free arm. "Oy! Mum!"

James, standing behind them, blinked. "Is--is his mother wearing a hat with a vulture on it?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Arabella said matter-of-factly. She turned around and hugged Lily abruptly. "God, I'm going to miss you."

Lily scoffed, although her eyes were filled with tears. "Two words, Bella: _Floo Network_. We'll see each other every week. I promise."

"Okay," Bella nodded, sniffing. "Oh--blast it, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry!" She smiled tearfully at her best friend.

Sirius appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, as did the rest of the team. "Hey, guys," he said, smiling.

"It's been a hell of a year," Rebecca declared.

Lily snorted. "No kidding. And the Quidditch wasn't even half of it."

"Did I mention again how glad I am that you joined the team?" Melissa asked Lily.

Lily blushed. "You guys were already fantastic without me," she said humbly.

James kissed her hair. "Yeah, but we were even better with you."

Sirius grinned at the two of them. "You two, you know, you make a good-looking couple."

"Got that right," both of them said at the same time, then laughed.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around. Her parents were waving at her. She turned back around to her teammates. "You guys--thank you all so much. For everything."

"Next year," Matt said eagerly, "--we'll beat Slytherin by 300 points!"

Lily laughed and hugged each one of them. When she finally got to Sirius, she said, "You and I would have never worked out."

Sirius winked at her. "Guess we'll never know now, eh?"

"Oy!" James called out. "Back off, Black, or I'll break both your arms!"

"You and what army?" Sirius demanded.

Then Frank and Arabella. A big group hug this time. "You guys are the best friends I could have hoped for, you know that?" Lily whispered fiercely. "Frank, I swear, if you gamble away every Knut you have this summer, I'll kill you."

Frank scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I'm putting all my winnings in Gringotts. Investments, Evans, investments!"

Lily burst out into giggles. "You're insane."

"Don't you forget it."

Bella hugged her, hard. "Have a wonderful holiday, Lily. Don't let that idiot sister of yours get to you, okay?"

Lily hugged her back just as hard. "Don't kill Sirius during the summer, okay? We'll write every week, and we'll visit, and--" She pulled back and grinned. "What a year, Bella."

"What a year," Bella agreed.

Finally, Lily got to James. Instead of a hug, she gave him a deep, passionate kiss. When she finally pulled back, James's eyes were a little unfocused and his glasses were foggy.

Remus let out a long whistle.

Lily grinned at him. "See you soon," she whispered, picked up her bags, and walked off to her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked downright flummoxed, and James was grinning like a fool.

"You're grinning like a fool," Remus told him.

Peter snorted. "You think he cares?"

And it had to be admitted, James didn't.

"You've got an amazing girl there, James," Adam told him, clapping his hand on James's shoulder. "Do yourself a favor, mate: don't blow it."

James looked at him and snorted. "Are you crazy? After everything it took for me to get her in the first place, you think I'm losing her _now_?"

* * *

Finally, all the goodbyes were said, and everyone went off with their families. Sighing as the last of his friends went off, James turned towards the car his father had sent to pick him up. "Hullo, Greeves--" he started, then stopped.

The suitcases James held dropped from his hands.

Because the person that stepped out of the driver's seat--wasn't Greeves.

"Hullo, son."

James tried to swallow, couldn't. "Hey, Dad," he managed at last.

* * *

Observing quietly from her hiding place, Lily smiled as she saw James get into the car with his father and drive off. "Thanks for the idea, Mum," she said softly. "Sending that letter to James's dad--it was brilliant."

Mrs. Evans sighed happily. "I love happy endings," she declared.

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good," Mr. Evans said, looking put-out, "--but Lily, darling, what is exactly going on with you two, anyway?"

Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "He's my _boyfriend_, Dad, and you've got to _promise_ to behave when he comes to visit--"

"Absolutely not," Mr. Evans declared. "I'm your father, it's my _right_ to put that boy through utter hell. Why, it's in the job description."

Mrs. Evans merely smiled. "Don't worry, dear. I rather like the look of him anyway. Your father will come around."

"I will _not_, and I wish you'd stop talking about me as if I'm not here..."

The three of them walked off to the car, bickering happily.

Yes, it was looking to be a very good summer holiday, indeed.

* * *

_Well, it's done. I'm not going to lie to you guys, this story has frustrated me beyond anything else. There were times where I was so frustrated, I just wanted to give up and just stop trying to finish this story that seemingly would never end. Sometimes, it was only the fear of what you guys would do to me in retaliation if I did just that, thatkept me writing. _

_Just kidding. (Maybe. You guys can be scary sometimes when I haven't updated.)_

_But in all seriousness, you guys have been fantastic. Your reviews and occassional nags are great to get, and I've loved reading every single one of those reviews and e-mails and comments on my LJ. I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm glad you kept reading and reviewing. _

_The end. El fin. _


End file.
